The PNuts Protectors!
by toonwriter
Summary: A gas leak has severely injured and even killed the students inside of Birchwood Junior High. But this substance apparently has the ability to change the DNA of the victim, giving them super abilities! Some have already decided to use them for evil! Good thing Charlie Brown and The Peanuts Gang just became heroes! Which side will you choose? SYOC! Submit an OC! Application inside!
1. Tough Beginnings

Hey there! I always loved the Peanuts section! I started reading fan fiction on the Pokemon side, but Peanuts is what brought me permanently to this site! Now I finally have come back with two stories! One is part of the series I'm doing called Dragon Ball ZCE, while THIS one is a new idea! I've been smitten by the submit an OC story! And now I shall make one! Here is the preview/premise:

* * *

"_**WOOOOOOOOO!"**_

_The sounds of sirens filled the air as several ambulances pulled into the parking lot of the school. Dozens of medics with oxygen masks and gurneys rushed into the building, trying to find any children still alive. The medics outside got into position, ready for the inevitable rush of people that would come out. However, with the seriousness of the accident…corpses were also a possibility. _

_Suddenly, the doors swung open! Medics with gurneys rushed out and filled the parking. On the gurneys were people, mostly kids, gasping for air and trying to hang on to every last breathe. Several complained about the unbearable aches and pains they were feeling. Others said that their entire bodies felt like their were set on fire. A few said that they were completely numb and couldn't move their bodies. And the rest…weren't even conscious; one notable clear-blonde haired child had been knocked out since the beginning of this tragedy. The kids and adults from inside the middle school were unable to cope with pain they felt, and each medic felt it was best to put them under and rush them to the hospital. Several medics dealing with near delirious parents sent them to the hospital; they told them that their kids would be there and they could see them there. The medics rushed the kids into the ambulances and rushed them to the hospital, with the parents right behind them._

_Not too long afterwards, Two police cars pulled up to the campus with a hazmat team. The team began the long process of trying to investigate what went on here. One investigator, Detective Morgan, looked around for a bit and met up with the head of the hazmat team. He was a tall man. 6'6. He had brown hair with strands that would curl around his head and curl under as well. He was middle aged, around forty-five, and it was noticeable with the wrinkles on his forehead, his eyes, and around his mouth. Although, most of those wrinkles were probably due to stress. He wore a brown coat with multiple pockets around it. He put his hand in the pocket of his brown slacks and pulled out a carton of cigarettes._

"_What's the analysis?" The detective asked in a serious tone of voice. He pulled out a cigarette and proceeded to light it._

"_It seems to be a gas leak. A serious one. We don't even know where it began yet. Every pipe in the building seems to be clear." The hazmat leader, Mr. Dendrix, said. He was a smaller man in his fifties. He had a white mustache with glasses and seemed to be balding. "All we know is that the gas is highly flammable. Even a small fire would spread and combust."_

_This revelation startled Detective Morgan, who looked at his cigarette in shock and proceeded to put it out by rubbing it on his car. "Just great." He said in huff._

_Several hazmat men peaked out of the building and motioned for the head and Morgan to come here. Morgan grabbed a hazmat suit from the back of the hazmat truck and followed the leader in. As they walked through the school, Morgan couldn't help but feel an eerie chill as he looked at the classrooms. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt something…mysterious in the building. He looked to his right to see a classroom…and a figure. Morgan turned back around…to see that the figure was gone. Morgan figured it was just a light trick on his eyes, but kept his attention on the classrooms. Inside, he felt a little pity. The kids…the innocent kids…barely even starting life…forced to fight for it due to some careless janitor or the like. What made it worse…his two kids were also victims. He seemed helpless to the fact that he wasn't around to help them. Their mother would be rushing to the hospital…if she was still alive. Nonetheless, he felt that the most he could do was give the irresponsible son of a bitch a bit of payback._

_The duo made their way to the end of the hallway and the hazmat team opened the janitor's closet to find several canisters. The team and the detective were all shocked to find that each one seemed to contain some form of…nerve gas it seemed. The hazmat men picked up each canister with care and carried them to the hazmat truck._

"_What are those?" Detective Morgan asked._

_Mr. Dendrix replied, "We don't even know. We believe it to be a form of nerve gas that sticks to ones body, so that it continues to affect the victim. But beyond that…we have no idea." He picked up canister and turned it around so as to show Detective Morgan the logo, which surprised the Detective._

"_Agent Industries…" The detective said, "What do Mr. Jones and Mr. Agate have against kids? Hell, their own kids come here. Thibault and Joseph, if I'm right. My kids say their downright brats."_

"_Unless they were waste dumping." Captain Warbler of the police squad chimed in. The fifty-year old, grey mustached, square-headed captain shook his head at the prospect. "I wouldn't put it past them."_

"_Yeah…but why put them in a middle school…nonetheless a janitor's office?" Morgan wondered. "I need to pay those two a visit tomorrow. They could be put under arrest for littering, endangerment of minors, and…as it seems now…involuntary manslaughter._

"_We'll take these canisters to our scientists and they'll examine them thoroughly." Mr. Hendrix said. Detective Morgan and Captain Warbler nodded and each said their "goodnights" as they went into their vehicles and drove off. As the Captain drove the car, he looked over at a visibly distraught Detective Morgan. The Captain turned back to the road and continued driving._

"_This really takin' its toll on you, huh Morgan?" The Captain said. Morgan looked at the captain and sighed._

"_Yeah…ever since I was promoted to detective and Melissa died…I haven't had things go right ever since. My two kids are in the hospital, almost dead." He lit a cigarette and rolled the window down so that the smoke wouldn't suffocate them. "I need THESE things to help me calm down. Nothing just seems to go right. And now I see that JoGate Industries is trying to kill our kids, as well as their own."_

_The captain spoke up, "Yeah, it seems like the city has gone down the drain ever since they passed over Mr. Grey and gave that contract to JoGate Industries to package foods, build houses, ship household appliances, and even power our homes. And ever actually did for us was just dump their waste anywhere they felt. My own son was affected. Poor Will. He must feel terrible in that place. And his mom…probably bawling her eyes out."_

_The detective looked over at the captain, who shook his head. "Look, Morgan; crap happens these days. I don't know any other way to put it. Your wife, our kids, JoGate…our little town in Minnesota hasn't been going through great times recently. We just had the anniversary of that Reichardt Lady and her murder. Gruesome stuff."_

"_I vowed Mr. Reichardt I'd find the killer of his wife. I looked at that little girl and I felt obligated to help find her mom's killer…but I never could. Biggest blemish in my life." The detective said. He tapped his cigarette to release some excess ashes and put back to his lips before smoking another puff. "Wow…this town has gone to crap recently. Crime rate's been going up as well. I've seen more homicides come my way these days. I'm probably the detective with the most homicide cases in the history of our police station."_

"_Maybe, big guy. Man…I miss the good 'ole days." Captain Warbler said with a nostalgic sigh. Detective Morgan shook his head and sighed as well._

"_Me too, Cap…me too…"_

_In the science lab, the scientist studying the substance found in the school ran several tests that lasted to the wee hours of the morning. The scientist, named Professor Debean S. Baking (Or maybe by his affectionate nickname, Professor Bean), worked with his partner Professor Haskin. The two, tired and hungry, continued to test it. Once the results were in, the two looked at the giant projection. They saw that the substance that stuck to the kids would somehow disappear, and leave no lasting ailments. Unfortunately, the people who inhaled too much of the gas were found to be dead. A few children and a teacher were deemed deceased. Doctor Haskin felt as though he would be the one to go and tell the doctors the news. Professor Bean stayed in the lab and decided to take a nap. No one was around to notice the screen make a shocking new development. The substance didn't disappear…it merely seeped through the skin and broke down to bond with the DNA! What it would do afterwards is alter the person's genetic make-up, giving them some new mutation…_

_Later on, a doctor came into the room where two parents named Mr. and Mrs. Brown were watching over their two kids, still resting from the gas leak._

"_Mr. and Mrs. Brown." Said Dr. Baker, "You two okay?"_

"_We're fine, Dr. Baker." Mr. Brown said. "Do you have any news on our kids' conditions?"_

"_Well, it seems that scientific testing and medical healing has kept the kids okay. They'll be okay, Brown family."_

_The Browns hugged each other and looked over at their kids, who were sound asleep. What they didn't know was that deep inside of them, a mysterious change would alter their physical make-up, and their lives, forever…_

* * *

Whoo! Hope you guys enjoyed that story! And yes, the whole Agate family is evil thing has been done, but what I will do with every storyline will become exciting and new!

As for the main cats, well I'll be using:

Charlie Brown (DUH!)

Sally

Linus

Lucy

Violet

Patty

Peppermint Patty

Marcie

Pig-Pen

Franklin

Frieda

That's our main cast! They're the heroes!

**Our villains!**

Joe Agate

Thibault Jones (Yes, I made up the last name)

Molly Volly

Charlotte Braun

Crybaby Boobie

Bad-Call Benny

Tapioca Pudding

And we can't forget the group of Mr. Jones and Mr. Agate, JoGate Industries!

**Characters with no affiliation:**

Rerun

Eudora

Shermy

Roy

5

4

3

These guys can be swayed either way, or just not get involved at all!

As for their powers…that shall be decided in chapter two!

And yes: Peppermint Patty, Marcie, and Franklin got o the same school as the rest of the main cast. It is Middle School now XD

And Sally & Rerun being at the school even though they are still in Elementary is that Birchwood Elementary was there for a pep rally that had just ended before the gas leak happened.

Now, for the part I know you'll love; CHARACTER SUBMISSION!

The characters will most likely be attendants of Birchwood Junior High, and can be in either sixth, seventh, and eighth grade. They can also be like Linus and be young, but have skipped grades. The main cast in in seventh grade, with the exception of Sally who's in sixth. They can also be in Elementary such as Sally or Rerun.

Now here's a cool part: you can make villains as well! Or you can have your characters unaffiliated and either decide who they'll join later or just be a help to both sides if they want. Somewhat like a mole. You can even make a vigilante, but the number of those have to be limited. I can only have six vigilantes, so first come first served.

The Heroes are called: **The P-Nuts Protectors! **(Just a play on the name of the gang. You'll find out why they call themselves that later.)

The Villains are named: **The Birchwood Brotherhood! **(Obviously named after the junior high school, and I guess the town as well.)

Now here's the application for your hero/villain/neutral guy! Please be as detailed as you can be!

**_Name:_**

**_Superhero/Villain/Vigilante Name:_**

**_Gender:_**

**_Age:_**

**_Grade: (1st-8th. If higher, they need a reason as to why they were at Birchwood Junior High at the time.)_**

**_Appearance:_**

**_Body Build: (Are they fat, skinny, fit, muscular, chubby, little, tall)_**

**_Skin Tone: (What color skin)_**

**_Eye Color:_**

**_Hair Color & Style:_**

**_Any Unique physical traits: (i.e. birth marks, scars, etc.)_**

**_Normal Clothes:_**

**_Hero Clothes:_**

**_Accessories:_**

**_Personality:_**

**_Likes:_**

**_Dislikes:_**

**_Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band:_**

**_Family: (Whether it be a mom, dad, single mom, single dad, grandmother, whatever. Basically, who are they living with at the moment?)_**

**_Power(s) Gained from the Leak: (Favorite part, huh? They can have more than one power, as long as it isn't too over-powered.)_**

**_Weapons: (This is purely optional)_**

**_Weakness(es)/Flaws:_**

**_History: (Also include what they were doing when the leak went off)_**

**_Secrets:_**

**_Quirks: (What's one the weird/unique things about your character that really sets them apart?)_**

**_Romance: (Do you want your character to be a part of a budding romance or already established couple?)_**

**_If Yes for Romance, what do they look for in a person?:_**

**_Anything Extra to Add?:_**

That's the App! Now remember, they can't be Mary Sues. I know it's a given, but sometimes it seems as if it needs to be said sometimes. So be sure to balance out the personalities and powers & weaknesses!

And if you want to create one of Detective Morgan's kids or Captain Warbler's kid, I'd be happy if you did! However, I can only accept one of the Detective Morgan Kid submissions, as I will be doing the Eight Grade Son of Detective Morgan, Daniel Morgan. You can be creative with Daniel's sibling, making them boy or girl; hero, villain, or non-affiliated.

I am also allowing teachers! But only four! One for being a hero, one as a villain, one as a vigilante, and one just on his own.

And last, but not least, BE CREATIVE! Don't let your imagination limit you! But be sure to stay within the guidelines as well! Contradicting, huh?

So glad to be a part of this fandom and contributing here! I hope you guys enter!

And the powers for the already established characters (the ones Charles Schultz made XD) will be posted in the next chapter!

And as for Snoopy…he will be in this story, don't worry! Comic relief mainly, but him and Woodstock may be part of a major story arc later!

Now go! GO MY READERS! CREATE A CHARACTER! LET YOUR IMAGINATION FLOOOW! XD

PS: If you want to create a random side character just for laughs, or a character who appears every so often (i.e. a friendly janitor, a random friend of the characters, an assistant to Mr. Agate or Mr. Jones, etc.), be my guest!


	2. A Power is Born

I'm back!

A few corrections first:

On the application last chapter, I forgot to add whether or not you're a hero, villain, or neutral. So please tell me whether or not you're character is a hero, villain, vigilante, or undecided.

And as for characters...

Schroeder WILL be in it! Fangirls REJOICE! He didn't die, I just forgot to put his name in the character sheet last time XD

Violet & Patty are being moved to villains. But heel/face turns can happen...

Franklin is being moved to the neutral section. He'll be like a hero, but he'll be more on the sidelines.

I also added in a few more villains. You may recognize some names.

Also, as for revealing powers, I'll do that gradually. I was gonna tell you all right now, but I'll do it gradually so as to make it a bigger surprise! But if you're impatient and you do want to see the Character Power Sheet, just tell me and I'll PM it to you!

**Heroes!**

Charlie Brown

Sally

Linus

Lucy

Peppermint Patty

Marcie

Schroeder

Pig-Pen

Frieda

**Our villains!**

Joe Agate

Thibault Jones (Yes, I made up the last name)

Molly Volly

Charlotte Braun

Crybaby Boobie

Bad-Call Benny

Tapioca Pudding

Freddie Fabulous

Lydia

Melody Melody

Violet

Patty

**Characters with no affiliation!**

Rerun

The girl that Rerun talks to a lot in class whose name escapes me...I guess "The Little Girl with the Pigtails"?

Eudora

Shermy

Franklin

Royanne Hobbs

5

3 & 4

Now as for romance, Schroeder/Lucy will be in it...don't worry, I know how ya'll love that! Patty/Shermy of course, and that good 'ole playfulness that is Sally & Linus! As for CB...well...surpriseeees! :D

Also, OC romances will be there as well! Just tell me in the application!

And some info on JoGate Industries: JoGate, seven years ago, came to Birchwood and began setting up factories and other businesses. They import the appliances and oil for the city, and they even power several important buildings, such as the hospital, fire house, police station, and the mayor's building. The company even funds the fire department, police department, and several other businesses. After The mysterious murder of Mrs. Reichhardt (who was an employee there), JoGate was put on the spotlight for not paying the family what they deserved (Mrs. Reichardts's final paycheck) after the murders. And along with the death of Mrs. Morgan (Due to disease), they wouldn't pay The Morgan family restitution and her final paycheck as well. Some were speculating that JoGate was even the cause of Mrs. Reichhardts's deaht. But after funding everything in the town and beating out Grey Inc. (Violet's dads company) for a contract to build more factories and power plants to power more of the city, much of the town has become supporters of JoGate Industries.

And if you want your OC paired with anyone, tell me in the app.

Now...I can't leave you without anything, so here's more story!

Also, these stories are in italics because they're flashbacks. The main story will be in regular format!

Here we go!

_._._._._._.

_"Ugh...my head..."_

_The clear blonde child who was knocked out since yesterday arose to a morning sun shining through the white curtains of his hospital room's window. The child, named Charlie (but for convenience sake, let's call him Charlie Brown) looked around, confused about his whereabouts. He looked to the right to find his parents asleep next to each other. He looked to his right to find his sister Sally sleeping as well. More confusion came as a bumping noise came from above his bed. The somewhat scared boy moved sat up slowly and looked up to see...a white beagle lying on the shelf above him with a bird on his belly. Both, sound asleep, stayed precariously perched on the shelf as CB decided to lie back down and think about yesterday._

_"What happened yesterday?" He thought to himself. "Why am I in a hospital? Oh great, it's just my luck to have something bad happen to me. But wait...Sally's in a bed too. Last I remember, I was in school...but...then I just...blacked out. Maybe something happened at school..."_

_CB's train of thought was interrupted by a nurse talking with another nurse by his door. He overheard something about school decided to tune in._

_"...and the police are saying JoGate Industries are the ones who caused the gas leak." Said one older nurse._

_"That stupid company injured my 8 year old daughter!" Said the youngest of the two nurses._

_"Well at least she's okay. A few adults and four kids died from suffocation. A child named Roy didn't even make it to the hospital."_

_Hearing this made Charlie Brown tense up. Not only was he injured, not only was his whole school and elementary school was injured, but ...Roy...dead? The summer camp friend of his? He was the one who introduced him to Peppermint Patty. And now...just gone. And to hear that JoGate was probably behind it made him even angrier. Thibault and Joe were the biggest jerks in school, and they wouldn't even give one damn that their parents killed Roy. But wait...that also means...JoGate hurt their own kids too, right? Why would they do that? Just why?_

_But Charlie Brown's train of thought was quickly interrupted by a thermometer beaned at his head from above! The bald kid looked up and saw Snoopy growling and shaking his fist._

_"Hey, keep your thought bubbles away from me! I'm trying to sleep!" The dog said as several of CB's thought clouds continued to rise and somewhat suffocate poor Snoopy. The beagle grabbed Woodstock and used his beak and spiky feathers to pop the bubbles, sending the fluff floating to the ground. Charlie Brown, at the sight of this weirdness, lied back down and sighed._

_"Why can't I have a normal dog like everyone else?"_

_The hospital was only a few miles away from the offices of JoGate Industries. Detective Morgan, ready for answers, knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes. The door finally opened, but it was only the secretary._

_"Hello, Detective Morgan, how are you?" Said Ms. Sheryl. Her Brooklyn-esque accent and big, brown hair with a bump made her standout...as if her low-cut tops, colorful clothing, and big framed glasses didn't do a good enough job of making her look "different"._

_"Hey Katie. Are Agate & Jones around?" Morgan rushed straight to the question since he just wanted to get to the point. He didn't want to be in this cesspool._

_"Oooh, in a hurry I seee!" She said with a nasally chuckle. "Well they're not here right now. They're on their way to the hospital to pick up their kids?"_

_"Hmph, well when are they coming back?" Morgan asked._

_"Tomorrow it seems..."_

_"Wait, WHAT?" The detective did a double take at that reply. "Why tomorrow?"_

_Ms. Sheryl continued to type on her keyboard. "Mr. Agate and Mr. Jones said that they'll be taking the day off to spend time with their kids."_

_Detective Morgan, feeling dejected, groaned and turned around. "I'll come back tomorrow." The detective said as he walked to the door._

_"Detective Morgan...we miss having your wife here..." Katie said._

_The Detective lowered his head and said "I'm kinda glad she's not working at this hell-hole. She's better off in where she's at now..."_

_Morgan walked out the door as Ms. Sheryl continued her work._

_At the hospital, the kids had all woken up and said got ready for the day. Linus met Charlie Brown in his room, and Lucy tagged along as well. The bald one told his friends of Roy's demise, and each shared a solemn moment._

_"Wow...to think...JoGate caused all this. Roy's life...taken...due to carelessness." Linus said. "The innocents are always a victim."_

_"I say we teach Agate and Jones a lesson!" Lucy said, pounding her fists together. "Or at least slug Joe and Thibault!"_

_"Violence only begats more violence, Lucy." Linus wisely stated._

_"Ugh! You goody good! What should we do then?" Lucy groaned as she sat down and thought._

_"Oh, my Sweet Baboo! You're so smart!" Sally immediately sat up and looked over at Linus. "That's why I love you!"_

_Linus, as always, ragefully replied, "I am NOT your Sweet Baboo! And when did you wake up?"_

_"Hearing your voice gives me added life! Didn't you know?" She batted her eyes at her "Sweet Baboo", who just rolled his eyes and face-palmed._

_"Charlie Brown, can you tell her that after all these years, it's time to give up!" Linus's breathing became hard as Charlie Brown shook his head. Lucy spoke up to end the stupidity._

_"Um, hello? Sorry to break the love fest, but...what about JoGate? We need to do something!" Said the still as headstrong fussbudget._

_"Well...I...um..." Charlie Brown tried to think, "um, maybe just ask for an apology?"_

_Lucy looked at Charlie with a "Really?" glare and just shook her head. "Y'see, Charlie Brown, this is why people walk over you."_

_"Well, it's just that-"_

_"HIYA, CHUCK!"_

_The familiar greeting set CB at ease as the tomboyish Peppermint Patty and her bespectacled friend Marcie._

_"Hey, Chuck! You all doin' good?" She asked._

_"Hey, Peppermint Patty. Hey, Marcie." Charlie Brown greeted._

_"Charles, have you heard about Roy?" Marcie asked. The group lowered their heads in rememberance._

_"He was the guy who introduced us four years back." Peppermin Patty said. "Just seems...weird that he's gone. Dang..."_

_"We heard that JoGate is involved with the leak." Linus said. "If that's true, they could go to jail."_

_"JoGate! Ugh...I hate that place..." PP groaned, "My mom said the bosses were extremely cruel. And then when they were investigating her murder, JoGate didn't even bother to care!"_

_"They're just a bunch of jerks..." Lucy said._

_"They may get their comeuppance soon." Marcie said, "As they always say...karma is...a female dog."_

_Upon hearing this, Snoopy jumped up excitedly and hopped down off the shelf! He looked around and looked in a drawer and pulled out a bow-tie. He put it on his neck and ran off while Woodstock walks off with a bow-tie of his own, hoping for a "little birdie" as well._

_"Should I tell him?" Charlie Brown asked._

_"Just let 'ole Snoop have some fun for a bit, Chuck." Peppermint Patty said. Lucy got up and fixed her blue jeans and blue blouse._

_"Well, see you guys later; I need to see how Schroooeder's doing!" She said, making her way to the door. "Ooh! I see him! Oh Schrooooodeeeeeeer!" She ran off to the right and the next things you could hear were screams from a poor man._

_"STOP IT, LUCY; STOP IT!"_

_The kids in the room laughed as the sun-beams in the room shined brightly. Charlie Brown looked over at the door to find Schroeder running from Lucy. Suddenly..._

_"HEY! WATCH IT, LOSERS!"_

_Charlie Brown and the gang recognized the voice. They had hoped that they'd pass over their room, but they had the misfortune of them being their last stop._

_"Hey, people. How's it goin'?" Joe Agate said. Thibault walked from behind and looked at the room as well._

_"Oh hey...it's you guys. Joe, let's get out of here. It's just a crew of nobodies." Thibault said. The crew nodded in agreement, hoping they would leave._

_"No way, Thibault" Joe said, "We need to see if our "pals" are okay...you good, Brown?"_

_Charlie Brown, not wanting to show any visible hate, just says "I'm good."_

_"Cool, cool." Joe said. He was about to leave, much to CB's relief; however, Peppermint Patty had a few choice words..._

_"HEY JOE! THIBAULT! IT'S YOUR DADS' FAULT!"_

_Charlie Brown tensed up and motioned for PP to be quiet. If only she listened._

_"What was that?" Agate turned around and confronted the freckled tomboy._

_"You heard me! Your dads set off a gas leak!" She yelled. "Your dads injured us! AND THEN THEY KILLED ROY!"_

_"Hey..." Thibault interjected, "...some kids got hurt. But I KNOW that our dads couldn't have set that gas off! How DARE you accuse our dads of that?"_

_"Yeah! Who do you think you are, Reichardt?" Agate said. "Why, I think someone's still salty about our dads not helping with a certain murder case."_

_This comment caused Patty to snap, and Linus and Charlie Brown knew that they would need to spring into action. They got up and held the girl back as Thibault snickered. "Yeah! She probably still thinks that our dads killed her!"_

_Peppermint Patty, ready to explode, let out a loud, frustrated scream and went blind with rage. Without even knowing what she was doing, Peppermint Patty threw the two boys off of her and made her way towards Thibault and Joe._

_"SIR!" Marcie screamed out in concern_

_"Pffft, it's all cool!" Thibault said, "Girls can't hit!"_

_Outside, Professor Bean tried explaining to Doctor Baker and the nurses about the effects of the gas. He had seen the screen in his lab at some point and observed what was happening with the kids. The doctors, however, labeled him as a whack job._

_"Ha! Okay, Bean. Whatever you say!" Dr. Baker laughed. "Super abilities! Wow! Is this why you aren't taken seriously as a scientist?" Dr. Baker and the nurses walked off in typical Peanuts fashion-laughing with wide-open mouths while holding their bellies. Snoopy, impersonating a doctor, laughs along with them, as if he's a certified doctor as well._

_"What a whack-o..." Snoopy said to Woodstock. "Now let's go. It's time I finally defeat my rival...Red Baron..." Woodstock chirped happily and flew off with Snoopy. Professor Bean sighed and looked at his clipboard. He knew that the machine wouldn't lie...but he needed proof..._

_*CRASH!*_

_The scientist was frightened by the loud crashing noise behind him! He looked behind him, seeing a prone Thibault, reeling from that somewhat peculiar punch to his face. The boy rubbed his swollen cheek and struggled to get up, while Agate looked at Patty in shock, along with Charlie Brown. Patty, in a total state of shock, looked at herself and looked down at her hands. Her eyes widened with horror at what she had just did._

_"What the...what the hell..." She looked back at her friends, who were staring at her weirdly. She turned around...and there was the entire hospital staring at her. Several students looked out of their rooms and stared at Patty, wondering what had happened. The tomboy, scared and confused, ran out the room and out of the hospital through the back door. Charlie Brown, Linus, and Marcie looked at each other while Agate helped Thibault up. Joe chuckled a bit, prompting Charlie Brown's rising ire._

_"What's so funny, Joe?" Charlie Brown said while turning to Joe, trying to keep himself calm so as not to do something stupid._

_"Hey...I'm just sayin'...she finally found out she's a freak! I'd run away too!" Agate said while laughing._

_Thibault laughed as well, "I don't know where she learned how to punch, but honestly...it didn't hurt that much. It felt like a tap on my male exterior!"_

_*WHAP!*_

_Marcie laid another shot on Thibault's "hard male exterior", knocking him down and sending him into a daze. She shook her fist and ran off with CB and Linus to find Peppermint Patty. They went through the backdoor and found Patty, pounding on a tree. By the looks of it, she seemed to have been making a few dents...and by dents, I mean her fist marks went halfway through the tree._

_"Patty..." Charlie Brown timidly said, which gained the girl's attention. Her...irate attention._

_"WHAT?" She yelled, kicking the tree with enough force to topple it. The three looked at the tree with open mouths and stared back at Patty._

_"Sir...do you know what's happening..." Marcie asked in her low-toned voice. Patty looked away and found another tree. She continued to wail away at this new tree, ignoring Marcie's question. Linus tried to speak._

_"Peppermint Pa-"_

_"WHAT? WHAT WOULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT?" Patty's rage peaked as she uprooted the tree and began swinging it, trying to scare off the three kids. Her friends stared in amazement at the feat, but immediately started dodging each swing of the tree. Peppermint Patty swung the tree continuously, smashing it into other trees and even the hospital itself. Marcie tripped and fell on her face, dropping her glasses. Searching frantically, she patted the ground in search of her glasses. She pats her glasses and picks them up. After putting them on, she turns to her left to see the tree swinging her way!_

_"Marcie!" CB screamed. Both him and Linus ran towards her, but the tree crashed into her and into the building! The boys looked on with widened eyes, along with a now visibly shocked Patty. The girl dropped to her knees and shook with terror._

_"Wha...what did I do?" She said._

_"You...you just killed Marcie..." Charlie Brown said._

_"No...no...she's alive...she's alive..." Patty cried at the thought of killing her best friend..._

_"Sir, what are you crying about?"_

_"Marcie! I just killed you!" Patty cried._

_"Oh...really? Well I don't feel so dead..."_

_"Marcie, you don't...what the...MARCIE!" Patty went up to hug Marcie along with an ecstatic CB and Linus. "Marcie, how'd you survive?" Patty said._

_"I have no idea..." Marcie said while speculating, "I guess that giant barrier shielded me." She pointed to the giant purple tranparent barrier that kept the tree up. It suddenly disappeared, and the tree fell with a loud thud. The three stared at Marcie, who shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly._

_"I don't know how it happened." Marcie said. She looked over at Peppermint Patty. "Sir, are you okay?"_

_Patty looked down and sat on the ground and sighed. "Sorry, guys. It's just that Joe and Thibault...they just really went too far. I guess my emotions just peaked...my body just went wild...y'know, that thing that makes your body more stronger...aderinali...aderlinalin...adoralin...adur..."_

_"I believe you mean 'adrenaline', sir." Marcie corrected._

_"Yeah! Adrenaline!" She exclaimed, "And stop calling me 'sir'!"_

_"But Peppermint Patty, what about Marcie?" Linus said. "She just created some barrier! How do we explain that?"_

_Marcie thought for a minute, then said, "Maybe it was a trick of the light...or...um..." She thought for a second, but could not form a sensible conclusion. "Sorry, I can't think of anything."_

_"I can explain!"_

_The four kids turned around to see Professor Bean walking through the door._

_"Who are you?" Peppermint Patty asked rudely. Professor Bean laughed, then apologized for the intrusion._

_"Sorry for the interuption. My name is Professor Debean S. Baking! But you children may just call me Professor Bean!"_

_The balding man man with circular glasses and a lab-coat walked around in worn, taped-up brown dress shoes and patched dingy brown slacks. He seemed to walk with a certain frantic motion, as if he was nervous about something. His lab-coat went as low as his ankles, but he would never seem to trip as when he walked. The children each looked at the man as if he was crazy, and wondered why he was attempting to talk with them in the first place. Linus stepped forth and began to speak once more._

_"Professor Bean, is it; what is it that you can explain?" Linus asked the professor, who transitioned from his slouch to an up-right position, as if he was a dignified scientist._

_"Well, young man, that young lady was able to punch the troll through the wall because...now get this...you have POWERS!"_

_Powers..._

_Powers..._

_...A ridiculous notion, am I right?_

_...According to the children...it was ridiculous to them as well. Each looked at the other in puzzled and confused looks, wondering if each heard the man correctly. Peppermint Patty turned back to Professor Bean and raised an eyebrow._

_"Powers?" She said in a puzzled tone, "Sir, we don't have powers. Only reason I was that strong was because of the adrenamalinilim-"_

_"'Adrenalin', sir..." Marcie piped in. Peppermint Patty just gave her a glare that screamed "Stop calling me sir!"_

_"-THAT stuff..." Patty corrected herself with a huff. "No mystical powers or stuff like that."_

_Charlie Brown, confused, thought that Patty would've believed in that kind of stuff. "Um, Peppermint Patty...it's kind of strange that YOU'D be the one to denounce something as mystical as super powers..."_

_"Well, Chuck, I am slowly starting to grow a 'rachenial' mind..." Patty said with dignity...until Marcie chimed in..._

_"...Sir, it's 'rational'...a 'rational mind'..." She said in a low tone. Patty squinched her eyes in embarrasment as Linus took over the conversation._

_"Professor...let's say we did have powers-"_

_"You do!" Professor Bean cut Linus off with the excited statement._

_"...right...so how did we get them?"_

_"Easy! Follow me!"_

_The children followed Professor Bean back into the hospital as he tells them the entire process as to how they obtained powers. Elsewhere, the Agate-Jones limo is pulling out of the hospital and leaving with the boys. Thibault, still rubbing his chops after two slugs, stewed over the situation..._

_"How did she DO that?" Thibault said to Joe. "I mean, she's a girl! Girls can't punch! They barely cook a good meal, and that's their SOLE PURPOSE!" His sexist ways never went away since they were eight, as he seems to be getting even MORE sexist, entitled, and a bit racist. Several incidents have arose, where Thibault has been calling the minority children racist names. An incident occured when Thibault even called Franklin a "No good, dirty n****". Needless to say, he takes after his father._

_"When I see her next time, I'm gonna beat the hell outta her! I'M GONNA-"_

_"Relax, 'Bo'..." Joe said in a calm, conniving voice while calling him by his nickname, "Bo". "You gotta take it easy, man. Don't get so worked up. Peppermint just may've been stronger..."_

_"WHAT?" Thibault raged, wondering how Joe could come to such a stupid conclusion._

_"Calm down, stupid..." He said once again. Joe was always the more conniving of the two. His slick ways were what got him the marbles of almost every kid in camp that fateful summer; the summer he met Charlie Brown. I guess moving to Birchwood and taking over the town was a great starting point for revenge, but he wanted something more...impacting. He had been thinking about for a while, and suddenly...the incident at the hospital, no pun intended, "hit" him._

_"I remember overhearing that whack-job scientist talk about powers to that doctor." Joe said. "If what he says is true...then maybe...just maybe...that gas gave us ALL powers!"_

_Thibault perked up when he heard this and tuned in some more. "Powers?" He said with an inquisitive tune. "I see...so we got our powers with this gas leak...and now everyone has powers?"_

_"Well I don't know about everyone" Joe rubbed his chin and thought, "but all I care about is whether WE got powers!" Thibault maniacally smiled and sat back with his arms behind his head._

_"Good deal. Hopefully...we do." Thibault said. He sat back up and looked over to his right at Joe, "But wait; how do we know what power we have?"_

_Joe thought about it for a second, then shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno..." Thibault didn't take that response so well._

_"'I dunno'? Whattya mean you don't know? You HAVE TO! You're the planner here! Be the planner!"_

_"Sure...okay..." Joe sat up and looked over at Thibault. "Shut the hell up and let me think, crybaby."_

_Thibault surely snapped after that, as he let out an intense scream that annoyed even Joe. The green capped bully sat up and grabbed Thibault by the collar. "Shut-up, before I-I-I-I-I-I..." Joe went into a trance as he stared past Thibault, who snapped his fingers to see if he could snap him out of it._

_"Hey Joe! What's your problem? Slug me alrea-" Joe turned Thibault's head around, and even HE was silenced by the sight..._

_...THE CAR WAS OFF THE GROUND!_

_The driver, confused as to what was hapenning, tried everything he could to get them back on the ground...if only he knew what to do..._

_Thibault and Joe looked at each other, and Joe had an idea._

_"Thibault...I'm gonna need you to calm down." Joe said. Thibault, however, took this as an insult._

_"What? You can't tell me what to-"_

_"Thibault...calm down, I'll throw you out the car..." Joe's threats always came through. If he said he'd do something to you, you'd best run away and pray that he doesn't go full force on you. Thibault, knowing this as well, heeded his friend's advice and lowered his rage. Much to everyone's surprise, the car lowered and went back to the ground. Joe, successful, sat back and reveled in his victory. Thibault, however, was still confused._

_"Wait...so...what just happened?" Thibault asked. Joe looked at him and explained._

_"Well, basically, you sir just found your power." Thibault jumped and listened more. "You must control objects...like...their gravity, or something like that. When you raged, you activated your powers and our limo went into the air. When you were calm, we fell back down to earth."_

_Thibault, surprised and excited, cheered by himself as he looked over to Joe. "I got my poooweeers! Woo! So what about you?" Thibault asked Joe if he'd be getting powers too? Joe just chuckled._

_"Soon enough, I'm sure..." Joe said as the shade of the inside of the car moved around a bit. Joe looked up and smiled. "Who knows...I may've found them already...hehehe..."_

_Their fathers, in the front, lowered the window to see if their boys were okay. The boys replied yes and the fathers raised the window. The two business men, wearing pinstriped gray suits and shiny, brown suede shoes sat in the front with their specially made chairs for their limo. Mr. Agate, a pale full red headed man with almost no wrinkles (due to some nice cosmetic surgery) on his face, dialed on his phone. Mr. Jones, a black haired, darker tone caucasian male with barely any wrinkles as well (two for one deal), sat back._

_"You calling Katie?" Mr. Jones asked Mr. Agate in a young voice. Each were in their mid to late thirties and managed to invest and buy carefully in order to get to their positions._

_"Yep." Mr. Agate said in a deeper, but still young tone. Katie picked up._

_"Hello, Katie." Mr. Agate greeted._

_"Hello, sir." Ms. Sheryl greeted._

_"Is everything alright at the building?"_

_"Yes sir, everything is running smoothly. Enjoy your day off."_

_"Thank you Katie, we will." Mr. Agate said. "Oh, and Katie!"_

_"Yes, Mr. Agate?"_

_"...Did you happen to see Detective Morgan today?"_

_"Oh, yes sir. Told him you weren't here. Said he'd be back tomorrow."_

_"Hmmm...okay...thank you. Bye bye."_

_Mr. Agate hung up the phone and looked over to Mr. Jones. "Detective Morgan on us?" Mr. Jones asked._

_"He wants us..." Mr. Agate said. "Thing is, will he be ready to handle us? The man still blames us for his money problems. I figure we shouldn't have to pay him for his cigarette addiction."_

_"Morgan thinks we're killers...hehe...the gas was only step one..." Jones said as he pulled out a folder filled with documents. "Just, Morgan...we got some stuff for ya..."_

_"And our kids will make perfect helpers in our plan..." Agate said as he turned behind him and stared at the kids laughing. "Just like us, huh, Jones?" Mr. Jones chuckled._

_"Just like us, Agate..."_

__._._._._._._

So that's another flashback! They're getting an explanation into their powers...but it seems Agate knows as well. And they may be well on their way to getting to know Joe's abilities! How will the rest of the team react?

And we finally meet the conniving Jones-Agate tandem. What IS their plan...

Captain Morgan tries to delve deeper into the mystery...will he like what he finds?

And as for Lil' Abner and Little Orphan Annie...they're not in this story. Get over it!

Now as for the new Application!

Now you must tell me if your character is a hero, villain, or neutral, and if they're neutral, are they a vigilante?

Also, you have to tell me their relationships with several of the Peanuts characters. You don't have to do all of them, but the ones you must type out are: Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Joe Agate, Thibault, and JoGate Industries.

And you can submit as many OCs as you want!

Here is the Application!

**_Name:_**

**_Superhero/Villain/Vigilante Name (If they're going to fight:_**

**_Hero, Villain, Vigilante, or Undecided?:_**

**_Gender:_**

**_Age:_**

**_Grade: (1st-8th. If higher, they need a reason as to why they were at Birchwood Junior High at the time.)_**

**_Appearance:_**

**_Body Build: (Are they fat, skinny, fit, muscular, chubby, little, tall)_**

**_Skin Tone: (What color skin)_**

**_Eye Color:_**

**_Hair Color & Style:_**

**_Any Unique physical traits: (i.e. birth marks, scars, etc.)_**

**_Normal Clothes:_**

**_Hero Clothes:_**

**_Accessories:_**

**_Personality:_**

**_Likes:_**

**_Dislikes:_**

**_Relationship with characters: (Make sure you especially put down their relationships with: Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Joe Agate, Thibault, and JoGate Industries)_**

**_Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band:_**

**_Family: (Whether it be a mom, dad, single mom, single dad, grandmother, whatever. Basically, who are they living with at the moment?)_**

**_Power(s) Gained from the Leak: (Favorite part, huh? They can have more than one power, as long as it isn't too over-powered.)_**

**_Weapons: (This is purely optional)_**

**_Weakness(es)/Flaws:_**

**_History: (Also include what they were doing when the leak went off)_**

**_Secrets:_**

**_Quirks: (What's one the weird/unique things about your character that really sets them apart?)_**

**_Romance: (Do you want your character to be a part of a budding romance or already established couple?)_**

**_If Yes for Romance, what do they look for in a person?:_**

**_Anything Extra to Add?:_**

And remember; if you want to create the sibling of Daniel Morgan, Detective Morgan's son, feel free to! Create him however you want!

As for open slots, well here it is! I will except six of each!

Six Heroes! (2 Slots Taken! 4 More Left!) (Daniel Morgan is a hero, but it's still 4 slots left!)

Six Villains! (All 6 Slots Still Available!)

Six Vigilantes! (1 Slot Taken! 5 More Left!)

Four Teachers! (One hero, One villain, One Vigilante, and one not decided) (All 4 Slots still available!)

If your character is neutral and not even going out to fight yet, but biding their time and waiting for who can make the better offer, then tell me in the app please. And tell me who they lean more towards.

The Heroes will be more open with their powers, praised for their good works. Every kid knows of each of the heroes secret identities and powers (Due to the fact that they either have powers as well or they just found out). The heroes will be in a more public eye and the town will love them. Their parents, The JoGate Industries Leaders, Detective Morgan, or anyone else will know their secret. Only Professor Bean, the vigilantes, and the villains know.

The Villains, obviously, will be hated by most, if not everyone. Professor Bean, the heroes, and the vigilantes know. Mr. Jones and Mr. Agate also know and are funding them, giving them a lot of money for their missions. Basically do whatever. The kids at school know their abilities and identities and are usually bullied or mistreated. The villains also get money from robberies and stealing lunch money (lol, yeah). The town doesn't know that JoGate is funding the villains operations. Not even the heroes and Professor Bean know yet.

The Vigilantes may make their own group later. Their neither heroes nor villains. While the heroes are more accepted and the villains detested, the vigilantes are just in it for themselves. They want to help others, but will do whatever they can to help themselves if they can. Both the heroes and the villains will not like them fully. The vigilantes will also, more or less, keep their powers a secret. Nobody knows the secret identities of the vigilantes. Villains, JoGate, heroes, Professor Bean, or anyone else know their identity. Only the one vigilante teacher knows. Franklin is an example of this.

The Undecided Neutrals don't fight. They stay as supporting characters who just send their praises to the heroes, villains, or vigilantes and go about their business. They can at some point, however, be swayed to join one of the sides. Rerun is an example of an Undecided going on hero. Royanne Hobbs is an example of undecided going on villain. Eudora is an example of undecided going on vigilante. 3, 4, and 5 are examples of undecided going on...actually, just staying at undecided, actually. If you want your person to stay undecided, just say so. They won't be featured as much, but they'll be there for a fight if they have to.

And what is Shermy, you might ask? No one knows...

If you want to enter a new character, just use the new app in chapter two. Don't use the old one in chapter one. (I'll switch that one out later. For right now, use the one above.) And for people who already submitter, don't worry, I have a good enough info on your character to understand where they stand. Don't worry about doing the app again.

So THAT's the run-down! Now let's see the people joining so far!

**HEROES!**

Name: Daniel Morgan

Superhero/Villain/Vigilante Name (If they're going to fight): The Guardian

Hero, Villain, Vigilante, or Undecided?: Hero

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Grade: 7th

Appearance: Brown hair, looks just like his father when he was young.

Body Build: Average build. Most people in Peanuts lose their baby fat, and so did he. So he's pretty much fit.

Skin Tone: Tanned white

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color & Style: Brown bowl hair cut with a bit of hair covering his face and runs down his neck

Any Unique physical traits: None

Normal Clothes: Wears a chain with a picture of his mom in it. White tennis shoes. Blue Jeans. Blue shirt with a red circle inside of it.

Hero Clothes: A white cape with a hood, a white shirt, white pants, white boots, all with golden trimmings. Still wears the chain in his costume.

Accessories: The chain with the picture of his mom.

Personality: After his mom died, Daniel tries to keep his head up. He seems to be a bit of a serious kid, who wants to help out his dad the best that he can. However, he even feels compelled to argue with his father when things get too tough. He cares for his sibling, and would try to do anything for them (Whoever makes his sibling can build off of this a bit). He hates really large groups, and is a hassle to get into the P-Nuts Protectors. He's been extra serious lately after the Gas Leak. He rarely likes to crack jokes, but he seems optimistic.

Likes: Being left alone, helping others, helping his dad, his family

Dislikes: Jerks, JoGate, large gatherings, whenever he and his dad argue

Relationship with characters: (Make sure you especially put down their relationships with: Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Joe Agate, Thibault, and JoGate Industries) Charlie Brown: He feels as though he needs to stop being such a pushover. He especially doesn't enjoy his "Everyone hates me" speeches. Can eventually learn to sympathize with him

Lucy: Thinks she talks too much for his own good.

Linus: Thinks he's a cool guy to be around. But he doesn't understand the "Great Pumpkin".

Joe Agate: Hates JoGate. Hates Joe Agate. Got into a fight with him once that resulted in both being suspended. Hates him the most.

Thibault: Hates Thibault. Thinks he talks more than Lucy. He thinks of him as a short, smart-mouthed punk.

JoGate Industries: Hates them for not giving them support, his mom's final paycheck, and not even paying for the funeral. Thinks they're just money grubbing business men.

Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band: Rock, Metal, a bit of Hip-Hop

Family: Father (Detective Davis Morgan) Sibling (Who wants a shot at the sibling?)

Power(s) Gained from the Leak: Flight, Energy Manipulation (Can shoot beams from his body.)

Weapons: Nothing

Weakness(es)/Flaws: Memories of his mom still plague him. Anything that can block the energy flow inside of his body. Reflective Surfaces (Can bounce his beams back at him)

History: A happy child, his mom died when he was 8. Afterwards, he stopped being so happy and started to retreat into a shell. The group in Birchwood barely can ever talk to him because he doesn't say much, anymore. He grew up trying to help the family anyway he can. Working for money became normal for Daniel. However, he would occasionally butt heads with his dad. This would tear their family apart even more. Daniel still loves his father though, and still tries to help. During the leak, Daniel was in math class. He was almost done with the test, when he began to smell something weird. Suddenly, children dropped around him. He tried to keep his head up and crawl out the window, but he found out it was too high. He collapsed on the ground and woke up at the hospital later.

Secrets: He keeps his heroics a secret from his dad.

Quirks: He always "Basically" and "Apparently". He is generally quiet and to himself, unless group planning is happening.

Romance: Yes

If Yes for Romance, what do they look for in a person?: Someone who can help him with his problems. He doesn't want to go through what he's going through alone.

Anything Extra to Add?:

Name: Bendict Roberts

Superhero/Villain/Vigilante Name: Fireblaze

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Grade: 6th (1st-8th. If higher, they need a reason as to why they were at Birchwood Junior High at the time.)

Appearance: (Charles, you forgot to put his appearance. You can tell me either in PM or review. And I know you have more characters too XD)

Body Build: Fit (Are they fat, skinny, fit, muscular, chubby, little, tall)

Skin Tone: Brown (What color skin)

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color & Style: Black and Cut

Any Unique physical traits:none (i.e. birth marks, scars, etc.)

Normal Clothes: Blue Shirt with Michigan on it, Blue Jeans and Sneakers

Hero Clothes: Jump Suit with Flames on it, A Face Mask and Wings on the back.

Accessories: Book Bag, CellPhone, Sunglasses and Wallet

Personality:Nice once you get to know him but he will be Tough and angry to protect his friends.

Likes: Pizza, Video Games, Studying, Movies and Making Friends

Dislikes: Squash, and villians

Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band: Rap, Rock and Roll.

Family: Charles Roberts (Dad), Vanessa Roberts (Mother)(Whether it be a mom, dad, single mom, single dad,grandmother, whatever. Basically, who are they living with at the moment?)

Power(s) Gained from the Leak: Fire Powers, Flight, Super Speed and Special eyes telling with one is good or Evil by looking into there eyes or being control by evil. (Favorite part, huh? They can have more than one power, as long as it isn't too over-powered.)

Weapons: Sword and Stunner Gun (This is purely optional)

Weakness(es)/Flaws: His Fire Powers won't work in the water since they will snuff them out.

History: He was in his History class, when the leak went off, he was thrown back into the wall, Ko and was out cold. So he was lucky to be alive and was cover by the gas. (Also include what they were doing when the leak went off)

Secrets: No Secrets he got

Quirks: He is a Absent Minder guy (What's one the weird/unique things about your character that really sets them apart?)

Romance: Yes (Do you want your character to be a part of a budding romance or already established couple?)

If Yes for Romance, what do they look for in a person?: He just looking for someone who have the same personally as him.

Anything Extra to Add?: None

(Now Charles, I'm gonna have to do a few revisions with the "seeing if they're good or evil" power. With some, he can. But with shapeshifters, he'll have a hard time. It gives it more excitement, okay? Other than that, he's cool!)

Name: Elizabeth Young (Nickname Liz)

Superhero Name: The Lighthawk

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Grade: 7th

Appearance: Charisma 18.

Body Build: Five feet even, slender but well built.

Skin Tone: White with a farmer's tan.

Eye Color: Bule

Hair Color & Style: platinum blond hair in a braided ponytail that she keeps with a ribbon.

Any Unique physical traits: Has a malformed tooth between the frount top right tooth and the right fang. (A skinny tooth that's a little shorter then it should be, but not much.)

Normal Clothes: Red T-shirt with short sleeves, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Hero Clothes: (All the clothing on her is white unless I say otherwise) Spandex, with a gray hawk as the symbol, ninja style mask, gloves, boots, and a cape. (What's a superhero without a cape?)

Accessories: A necklaces with a heart made of hematite.

Personality: Lighthearted, a very easy person to get along with, unless your a bully. Very hard to anger her unless you do something to tick her off. She's also a tom boy and a girly girl, depends on the situation.

Likes: Many things, like music, reading, writing, cooking, singing, and jujutsu.

Dislikes: Bullies, people who make people feel bad for their own enjoyment, disorder, chaos. The whole nine yards of evil.

Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band: The Birdsongs. (It's a real band, and it's Christian, my fave!)

Family: Mother: Christina Young

Power(s) Gained from the Leak: She can fly, heal, and can also minulapate any kind of light and make then into what ever she wants

Weapons: She can make swords out of light. Her teammates joke around sometimes and call them "lightsabers." And she replies while braking the forth wall. "No they're not! That's a copyright!"

Weakness(es)/Flaws: Night is a little bit of an issue for her, because if the fights outside and the lights are out, she's in trouble.

History: She moved into the neighborhood when she was eleven, after her dad died. You know to get a fresh start. Her first friend after moving was Linus, and so she was introduced to the gang long before the accident. She was in math class and it was during a test. She had just finished the test, and had to use the rest room. Since she was done the teacher said it was okay. She was on her way back when it happened. She used the ribbon in her hair to not breath in as much gas as she would've. She would've died if not for it.

Secrets: She has the biggest crush on Charlie Brown, and doesn't know how to tell him.

Quirks: She tends to get too excited about stuff,

Romance: Charlie Brown (If she can get him.)

If Yes for Romance, what do they look for in a person?:

Anything Extra to Add?: She is also a huge DBZ fan, and is in the School Choir.

(Comic Relief is great! Female Comic Relief, rare, but cool! I didn't get the Charisma 18 part XD)

**VILLAINS!**

...

...

...

NO VILLAINS! Submit them Villains, please! :D

**VIGILANTES!**

Name: Damien Shaw

Superhero/Villain/Vigilante Name: The man in the shadows

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Grade: Seventh

Body Build: Slightly muscular, average height

Skin Tone: White, very pale

Eye Color: One blue, one red (Result of gas leak)

Hair Color & Style: Black with white stripe highlight, bowl cut

Any Unique physical traits: NA

Normal Clothes: Black Leather jacket and grey shorts

Hero Clothes: A Black Coat with a blue swirl pattern mask (Think Tobi from Naruto)

Accessories: A diamond snake earring and several rings with black jewels

Personality: Seems bored most of the time, acts aloof and mysterious, rarely telling people about himself. Due to several tragedies in his life he refuses to explain, such as the loss of his family, he tends to be a bit of a loner and finds it hard to trust people, though the Brown siblings eventually manage to make a small connection to him. Generally a vigilante, has no problems using his powers for his own gain but doesn't care much for people who use their abilities for evil, so will generally side with the heroes.

Likes: Strawberry ice cream, Sally Brown, animals, Snoopy and Woodstock.

Dislikes: Ignorant people, too much noise, bright sunny days, anything sweet or bitter, homework, music, sport, the list goes on...

Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band: Hates music

Family: Entire family is dead, refuses to explain why

Power(s) Gained from the Leak: Psychic, able to read minds and levitate himself and anyting or anyone around him.

Weakness(es)/Flaws: Refuses to trust anyone but Sally and to a much lesser extent Charlie Brown, cannot read strong willed peoples minds, can faint if he overuses his levitating ability

History: His family was murdered by a hitman on orders from a crime lord, he survived by hiding in the closet where he was forced to watch. Refused to live in an orphanage, so ran away into the woods, where he spends his time with the woodland creatures.

Secrets: Knows how to talk to certain animals like rabbits and birds, reads his classmates minds to uncover their own secrets.

Quirks: Doesn't seem to care about anything, but is really passionate about animals and the environment, to the point he might punch someone for littering.

Romance: Some of his dialog with Sally may be interpreted by others as suggestively romantic, but really he considers her more like a really close friend or a sister. Eventually develops an unrequited crush on Violet.

If Yes for Romance, what do they look for in a person?: Black hair, good personality

Anything Extra to Add?: No

(A crush on Sally? Or not. But an unrequited crush? Charles Schultz would be proud :3)

...

For you guys who submitted their people with the old application, make sure to do the "**_Relationship with characters: (Make sure you especially put down their relationships with: Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Joe Agate, Thibault, and JoGate_ Industries):**" part and send it to me via PM or review.

You can send in characters in either the review (Which I love the most :D) or a PM. You are allowed to make more than one character as well! And, once more, if you want to make Daniel Morgan's sibling (Be they boy or girl; hero, villain, vigilante, or undecided.), go ahead! I actually someone to make the sibling, just to have fun!

4 Hero slots left!

6 Villain slots left!

5 Vigilante slots left!

6 Undecided slots left!

And 4 Teacher slots left! (One good, one evil, one vigilante, and one staying out of it.) And yes, the teachers can have powers too!

Sorry for repeating myself! Just trying to make sure you all got it! But I'm sure you do!

I'll give this a month and see how well we do in the character submission slot! I'll still be updating flashbacks though! So July 30th is the deadline!

Thanks for reading! And try to get a character in before July 30th! And remember...HAVE FUN AND BE IMAGINATIVE!


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

HEY! Ya'll doin good?

Thanks for the additional apps, guys! You're all cool! :D

And remember:

If you want to create Detective Morgan's other kid who was in the leak as well, go ahead! Who wants to?

And I still have room for four teachers! A good influenced one, an evil influenced one, a vigilante influenced one, and an unaffiliated one. Whether or not they have powers is up to you!

And for the guy who submitted Tobin, I need a few more pieces of info:

1. Did Tobin hide in the school as soon as the leak went off? And if he did, can you explain how he managed to not pass out or gain abilities due to the gas? (He doesn't have to have powers, but I just need an explanation as to how he managed to intake the gas and not pass out)

2. The cops entered the school once everyone was evacuated. They checked every nook and cranny of the school. And medics did the same looking for people in the school. How did no one find him?

3. Is he still hiding in the school even after the leak? And if he is, how is he not being caught?

4. His whole misanthrope demeanor means he'd hate all the characters; and him not being a native of Birchwood means that he wouldn't even be able to have relationships with the people, so you not filling out that part of the app was okay. But would you mind if at some point, JoGate contacted him? He seems like an excellent mercenary type guy.

And WWE-PG-HATER, as for Freddie...Jason...Leatherface...Chuckie...Michael Myers...

1. You like slasher movie characters, huh? XD

2. He's nine in the eighth grade? Eighth graders are 13-14. Or is he really in the Fourth Grade?

3. You forgot to put his relationship with each of the characters listed. Could you do that please?

I hope you guys answer these please. I would've sent these to ya'll in private messaging, but, well...you're both guests XD

Oh, and IvanDrago, I'll reserve the villain spot for you when you write out the app!

Well, we got another flashback! And afterwards, a nice surprise for you guys after the flashback!

So let's get started!

_The professor continued to explain the origin of Peppermint Patty's and Marcie's new-found abilities. The originally skeptical Peppermint Patty became enthralled with the story of how the gas infused with their bodies, mutating their DNA and endowing them with super-human abilities. Linus, intrigued, asked more questions._

_"So everyone exposed to the leak gained powers?" Linus asked._

_"Well, no.." The professor replied. "But I can only estimate that a sizeable amount of the exposed gained powers."_

_"Hmm..." Charlie Brown thought. "So Peppermint Patty, you have Super Strength...and Marcie, you have some form of force-field projection." Charlie Brown thought more and thought about him with powers. The Little Red Haired Girl would love him if he was a superhero. "Wow...that'd be great." He fantasized. Linus, having a feeling of what Brown was imagining, rolled his eyes and patted his friend on his back._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"_

_The five looked around, in shock over the scream. Linus recognized the scream and told the group to follow him. They ran down the hall and opened the door to the van Pelt room. The five looked around in astonishment at the sight of Lucy surrounded in a thoroughly soaked room. The girl was drenched with water and, in the biggest surprise, had both of her arms surrounded by water. Linus stepped up and looked at Lucy with wide, stunned eyes._

_"Lucy...what happened...the water...my blanket..." Linus stammered._

_Lucy looked at Linus angrily. "Hey! Blockhead! I just soaked this room in water! There are BIGGER problems!" The girl shot water in the area around Linus's bed, angering the boy more._

_"LUCY! MY BLANKET IS IN THAT BED!" Linus tried holding back his sister, who knocked him back and glared angrily at him._

_"Idiot! Your blanket IS the problem!" Lucy screamed, shocking Linus. "Your stupid blanket tried attacking me!"_

_The group stared at the fussbudget, not sure what to think of what she said. Charlie Brown walked up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Lucy, remember years ago when you said Linus's blanket was alive? Well...are you still believing that? Maybe you're just imagining things again." That comment drove Lucy to the edge of anger. No longer was she mad...she drove herself to the edge of "pissed off". The girl looked back at Charlie Brown, rage fully displayed, and screamed at the top of her lungs as water shot out from the two sinks in the room and enveloped the room. Lucy looked at Brown as the now terrified Blockhead looked at the water slowly freeze into ice. The ice broke into multiple large pointed slivers of ice, each one aimed for Charlie Brown's enormous head._

_"How DARE you say I was just 'seeing things'! You don't believe me? LUCY'S JUST CRACKED! WELL HOW ABOUT I CRACK YOUR HEAD OPEN!" Lucy involuntarily sent the ice slivers flying down towards Charlie Brown, who stood in shock at what was to become of him. Peppermint Patty screamed out for Lucy to stop, but the water girl tuned out everything trying to stop him. Charlie Brown cowered in fear of the slivers as he got on his knees and covered his head with his arms._

_*SNAP!*_

_Charlie Brown looked up after he heard a "SNAP!" to see the ice slivers melted around him, and Lucy...ensnared in Linus's blanket! Charlie Brown, in total disbelief, looker over at Linus in order to say thank you. However, he realized when he looked over that Linus wasn't holding anything but a look of understandable shock on his face. CB looked over at Lucy to see that nothing was holding the blanket. But it still kept a tight bond around Lucy..._

_...as it were alive itself..._

_Linus walked over to his sister and grabbed a piece of his blanket. He tugged on it, but it kept a tight grip on his livid sister. Linus remarked "Let go, blanket!", which caused the blue cloth to loosen its grip on Lucy and slither onto Linus's arm. The boy looked at his blanket while Lucy coughed and gasped for air. She grabbed Linus by his shirt and held a fist in front of him._

_"What the hell was THAT?" Lucy screamed. "You sending your blanket out to kill me? Is THAT it?" Professor Bean walked closer and questioned Lucy._

_"Little girl...what were you doing when that blue cloth attacked you?" He asked, prompting a "Who the hell is this?" response from Lucy. Linus explained about Professor Bean, which confused the girl even more. Lucy just shook her head._

_"Well gee, Bean...lets see...I was just done talking to Schroeder...walked into my room...got some water...I saw Linus's blanket on the bed...decided to throw it away and say it got lost in all of the commotion..."_

_"WHAT?" Linus screamed. Lucy glared at him, and Linus stuck his thumb in his mouth to shut him up._

_"Baby...anyway, the blanket shot up at me and attacked me! I was feeling angry...and I guess I shot a bunch of water everywhere from the sink...and then you guys walked in..."_

_Lucy's story gave Professor Bean much more insight into the powers investigation. "Linus", Professor Bean said, "what emotion were you feeling when the blanket attacked?"_

_"A bit nervous...but mostly mad at Lucy for trying to be...well...Lucy..." He said. Professor Bean thought for a second and then had a brainstorm._

_"I see...Linus...you have an ability...to bring life to inanimate objects...but...most of the time, this ability is shown to ONLY bring it to life. You were able to control your blanket..." As Professor Bean said this, Linus's blanket uncoiled itself from Linus's hand and stood up on it's...edges. The entire room, except for an intrigued Linus, stepped back. Linus, at first curious, was now entirely excited about this new prospect! The group stepped forward as Linus did a jig with his blanket. Lucy, upsetted by the fact that now the blanket is truly alive, banged her head on the wall while spouting "Why me? WHY ME?"_

_"Lucy seems to be able to control water and apparently all three of its states." Professor Bean concluded. "And it seems...the powers activate...when a person is feeling their most identifieble emotion!" Bean's conclusion gained everyone's attention as he explained. "Peppermint Patty's brash, confrontational feelings activated her super strength. Marcie, meek and normally non-confrontational, activated her powers when she was calmly trying to talk to an angered Patty. Lucy's powers turned on when she was exhibiting anger towards Linus's blanket. And Linus, angry about his sister and her anger, awakened his powers."_

_"Neat." Charlie Brown said. "What about me? I wonder what my most used emotion is..." He thought._

_"Try being sad and pitiful all the time. It may activate your powers." Licy quipped. CB, visibly upset, sighed._

_"That probably is true..." He said. However, feeling that he was sad, CB thought that his powers might've turned on! He stood tall an heroic, thinking that he had powers until-_

_"You're happy. Powers deactivated!" Lucy rolled on the floor laughing as Brown, now fully depressed, walked off. Peppermint Patty, visibly upset about Chuck, looked over at Lucy._

_"Can you just STOP picking on him?" Peppermint said. "The boy doesn't need to take crap from you!"_

_"He needs to learn how to take a joke. Why should I not have fun just because he's depressed all day?" Lucy shrugged it off as she turned around. Patty's anger spiked and she charged at Lucy, tackling her through the hospital walls! Lucy stood up, clutching her head due to the crash. Patty ran out and charged at Lucy, who turned around and water whipped Peppermint Patty back into the hospital. Lucy summoned a whip of water around her arm and froze it into a spike. She stood over Patty's body and pointed the ice spike at PP's neck. She then said "Don't do that again!" before melting the ice over Patty's face. Lucy walked out the room, leaving behind a shattered and destroyed room. Peppermint Patty got up and shook her head off, trying to dry herself off. Linus, Marcie, and Professor Bean gulped at the tenacity of the short fight that went on and sheepishly looked over to see if Peppermint Patty was okay. She wiped some more water off of her face before saying-_

_"...Bitch."_

_Elsewhere, Brown was slowly strolling along the hallways, his head down and sighing as always. He suddenly bumped into something. He fell on his butt, and whatever he knocked into fell on their butt too. CB looked up while rubbing his head and found out he had knocked over Violet. The girl in the green blouse and green skirt rubbed her head and glared menacingly at Charlie Brown. Her friend in the beige blouse, yellow skirt, and blonde hair in a bob named Patty (Who didn't like it when Peppermint came to town) helped her up. Violet moved the black bangs from her eyes, and CB caught a glimpse of a small flame crackling in the girls eyes. He looked over at Patty, who had a similar effect in her eyes, but it seemed more like yellow lightning. CB got up and apologized, which for Violet fell on deaf ears. Violet got up and brushed her skirt before walking up to Brown._

_"Watch where you're going." She said in a menacing tone, frightening Brown. The fire in Violet's eyes burned brilliantly as she delivered this "threat", almost as if it were going to burst out and engulf him. Brown nodded his head in agreement, and Violet and Patty walked off. Brown sighed in relief, glad he didn't get berated like how he usually was. He suddenly remembered the old times when he and Violet actually hung out. He even remembered the tiny crush he seemed to have on her, and it seemed she exhibited a bit of a crush as well. And Patty, a sort of "motherly" like girl, was also a friend of his before. However, they both grew meaner as the years went by. Lucy would psychologically hurt him, but Violet and Patty just flat-out hit him, especially Violet. He also remembered Shermy...he wondered what had happened to him. Shermy and Patty going out was the last piece of news he had heard about him...and that was four years ago. _

_Brown walked past his room, seeing what was yhe back of Damien Shaw's head as he was talking with his sister Sally. The girl was laughing as Damien was chuckling as well. Brown always trusted Shaw, even though he never did see him with any form of legal guardian. Charles walked up to Schroeder's room, where he could hear classical music. He never knew Schroeder even brought that piano with him. Schroeder switched to a baby grand piano when he turned eleven, but he brings his toy piano with him for portable playing. However, Lucy still finds a way to sit on Schroeder's chair or lay on his piano, angering the musician further._

_Brown peeked into Schroeder's room to find the boy playing music...but with no piano in sight. Instead, Schroeder was fingering keys...in thin air. This shocked the bald boy, who opened Schroeder's door wide open and confronted him._

_"Schroeder! You have powers too?" Brown shrieked as Schroeder's concentration was broken from his invisible music. "How are you..." Brown tried to say, but he was silenced by Schroeder, who began playing a soft piano melody._

_"I don't know how..." Schroeder began, "but after Lucy chased me, I was pretty angry. But I managed to calm myself how I always do: music. I turned on the radio and listened to some Mozart. Then Beethoven played. I began mimicing the keys as the song played. Then, I began hearing double. I turned off my radio for a bit and began fingerng keys again...but this time, I heard only one song...MINE! I began to play songs from memory by pretending to play, and I did it!" As Schroeder continued to talk, he sped up the tempo of the song, creating a fast paced harmony that sped up even more as he continued. "I played more...and more...and MORE!" Schroeder stopped playing when he hit a high point in the song and began playing "Flight of the Valkeryies". "I guess I can create sounds. Pretty cool, huh?"_

_Charlie Brown was fascinated by Schroeder's new ability, and it seemed to fit him too. However, he really wanted to know why HE didn't get a power. All his friends were getting abilities, but not him. It stunk because they'd be having fun while Brown was stuck all by his lonesome. His thoughts meandered around this singular thought, all the while Schroeder tried to get his attention._

_"CHARLIE BROWN!"_

_That last call snapped Brown out of his daze, making the boy shake his head in order to get the dumb thoughts out. "You said 'I have powers TOO'. So there are others besides me and Pig-Pen?" Schroeder asked, startling Brown once more._

_"You said Pig-Pen?" CB asked. "Where is he?"_

_Schroeder pointed outside his window, where Pig-Pen was conjuring up dirt to swirl around him. Brown could easily conclude that Pen could control dirt. That was also fitting for him. "Are there more?" Schroeder asked._

_Schroeder pointed outside his window, where Pig-Pen was conjuring up dirt to swirl around him. Brown could easily conclude that Pen could control dirt. That was also fitting for him. "Are there more?" Schroeder asked._

_Charlie Brown told Schroeder about the group and their powers, and Lucy's ability to freeze things really sent shivers down his spine. Brown and Schroeder then saw Frieda skip into Schroeder's room, twirling her purple skirt around while brushing off her purple blouse._

_"Hey, Frieda." Charlie Brown greeted._

_"Hey guys, guess what!" She said excitedly._

_"You and Linus are going out again?" Schroeder quipped. Frieda rolled her eyes._

_"Ha ha..." She sarcastically replied. "Remember that scar I had on my leg from when I fell of my bike?"_

_"Yeah." Charlie Brown said. "You had to get stitches for it."_

_"Yeah! Well, earlier today I was looking at my beautiful naturally curly hair-"_

_"Being as vain as always..." Schroeder snidely remarked, earning him a slug in the right eye. Schroeder, now adorned with an ugly black eye, writhed in pain on the floor._

_"Ass. Anyway, I looked down at my scar and rubbed it a bit, wishing that it would go away. And then when I lifted my hand...the scar was gone!" She showed him the leg where the scar was, and she was right. Charlie Brown could not see any sign of her scar and began to think. He remembered Frieda said that she was thinking about her curly hair, which is a common thing for her. He put two and two together and began to tell Frieda about her new healing powers and their origin. Frieda couldn't believe it, but tried to find out to see if it was true. She knelt down and touched Schroeder's black eye, and her hand began to glow blue. She lifted her hand up, and Schroeder's eye was healed. He got up and growled at Frieda, who blew a raspberry at him._

_As the three talked more, Charlie Brown could barely believe that this was the same Frieda from the quartet of Patty, Violet, Lucy, and her. Lucy and Frieda left the group after the fifth grade, and Charlie Brown was more then relieved. Frieda is actually pretty nice, and sweet when she can be. She is a constant talker, and her vanity is a huge flaw, but Charlie Brown thought that he shouldn't be the one to rag on someone's flaws. Charlie Brown then thought about Pro-Wrestling. He thought that that old quartet was kind of like The WWE's Evolution. Violet was like The Leader, like Triple H. Patty was the original veteran girl in the area, like Ric Flair. Lucy was the muscle, like Batista. And Frieda was the chipper youngster, like Randy Orton. And just like Orton and Batista, Frieda left first and Lucy left afterwards. Charlie Brown had hoped that just like Triple H and Ric Flair, Violet and Patty split too. And then Charlie Brown thought, "Good grief, I watch too much pro-wrestling..."_

_"Charlie Brown!" Frieda snapped the boy out of his daze. "What powers do you have?" Charlie Brown sighed as Frieda and Schroeder simultaneously figured out what that meant._

_"It's okay, Charlie Brown." Schroeder said. "They probably just haven't activated yet."_

_Frieda put her hand on Brown's shoulder. "Yeah. They'll come in one day!" Frieda said._

_Professor Bean and the other kids, Pig-Pen included, walked over to Schroeder's room. Linus jumped up and walked over to Charlie Brown._

_"Charlie Brown, guess what? Professor Bean's going to let us train at his compound!" Charlie Brown junped when he heard this piece of news. "He said he wanted to help us hone our skills."_

_Professor Bean shrugged his shoulders. "I figured I could help you guys advance your new abilities, as well as maybe even unlock even more of your abilities as well."_

_Lucy pranced out of the crowd and walked over to Schroeder. "Hey, Schroeder...what power you got?" Schroeder rolled his eyes as he backed up. Suddenly, a light bulb lit up in his brain._

_"Wanna see it?" Schroeder evily grinned. Lucy smiled from cheek to cheek. She nodded her head happily as the musician raised his hand and crunched it into a fist. Lucy began to laugh...but sound would not come out her mouth. She desperately began to panic, but she wasn't making a sound! The group left as Lucy ran off in a panic. Charlie Brown walked in the opposite direction, while Linus walked over to him._

_"Hey, Charlie Brown. Come with us!" Linus said. Charlie Brown sighed._

_"I don't have a power, Linus. I can't join..." He depressingly said as he lowered his head._

_"Charlie Brown, I'm sure you'll find it soon. Hey, you may find it when we go to the training area." Linus assured his friend, who cracked a smile. Linus always knew how to make him happy. Even on his worst bad days, Linus could somehow bring him out of a bad funk._

_"WAIT! I'm going too!"_

_CB and Linus turned around to see Sally in her floral patterned blue sundress. "I have powers too!" The boys looked at each other, and Brown looked back at his sister._

_"How?"_

_"Well...I was talking to Damien about homework being banned so our brains could rest, and then..."_

_Sally flicked her wrist, sending a large vine crawling towards him. The plant grabbed his ankle and lifted him in th air. Sally skipped over to Linus, who blushed and walkee off. Sally follower him...while Brown hung over the ground._

_"Help...anyone?" He called for help from anyone who would notice him..._

_...No one noticed the poor boy..._

_Except for two girls that is..._

_Violet and Patty, eavesdropping from behind a corner, walked away as Violet chuckled._

_"So we all have powers, huh?" She said as she looked at her hand. She snappedb fingers, creating a small flame that danced around his finger. Patty, eager as well, snapped her fingrs, creating a tiny spark that traveled around her finger. The two girls looked at each other, and then Violet's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and answered in an indignant tone._

_"Hello...Agate...Wait, what?...You have pow-...come over your house?...Sure...Yeah, me and Patty will get Melody and Freddie...Alright cool...wait what?...NO, THIBAULT, I WILL NOT PLEASURE YOU, BLOCKHEAD!"_

_*Professor Bean's Compound*_

_The mostly beige compound was mansion-like in size. While not impressively attractive on the outside (or inside), it was good enough to Professor Bean's liking. In the basement was a training facility where the crew trained. Everyone trained, honing each of their skills to peak levels. Mostly everyone learned new skills with their powers, while every injury was healed by Frieda, so practice could go on._

_However, Charlie Brown was still in sad state. The boy had been trying to figure out what his power was for the past hour. He couldn't fly, seeing as how the slingshot that blasted him in the air didn't help. He couldn't have super speed...the treadmill ran faster than him. And he definitely didn't have super durability...Lucy's punches still hurt. As he began thinking about he hopelessness of finding his power, his mind trailed off to think about The Little Red Headed Girl. What if she had powers? But then, would it matter? She never did notice him, and Heather wouldn't start thinking about him, especially if he didn't have powers._

_Professor Bean sat next to Brown, trying to get inside his head. "Penny for your thoughts, Charlie?" He asked in a concerned tone._

_"You can call me 'Charlie Brown'. I'm always referred to by my full name." He said. Professor Bean nodded in agreement and looked back at Brown._

_"Don't worry, Charlie Brown." Professor Bean said. "I'm sure not everyone exposed to the leak has powers."_

_"Yeah, but they have something to fall back on. I'm still 'Charlie Brown'. No one important. Just a nobody who no one likes." Charlie Brown bemoaned. "Powers would've made me somebody."_

_"Charlie Brown, power doesn't make you a somebody." Professor Bean said. "You think the Head of State of The Comoros is important even though he has power?"_

_"Wait...where?"_

_"Exactly!" Professor Bean said. "The power doesn't make you big...it's the way you use that power."_

_Charlie Brown dwelled on that philosophy for a minute, thinking about how true the professor's words were. He figured it may not be too bad to not have powers. Yeah! It can't be that bad! Plus, he can help support his friends! And also, trouble wouldn't find him if he didn't have powers! It would go to his friends! Yep, Charlie Brown felt better already!_

_"Alright, crew! Training was good! Time to go home! I promised your parents that you'd be home by six!" Professor Bean led the kids out and walked them each home. And this was the routine for the next week, as they all came over to practice new techniques, discover new abilities, or just hang out and talk. It was a lot of fun that week. But the school was cleared by the hazmat team, and school resumed on Monday._

_The kids walked to the building, feeling quite saddened that they couldn't go to Professor Bean's house that day. As they walked up the steps, Marcie had stopped them midway._

_"Remember everyone, we have to keeo these abilities a secret." She said._

_"Yeah, Lucille. Don't go showing off your powers to people for attention." Peppermint Patty said as she looked over at the black haired girl, who looked over at Peppermint Patty and scoffed._

_"Whatever. Just don't go punching holes in walls, Patricia..." Lucy sneered. The two still weren't on great terms since that fight at the hospital. The crew walked to the door, where they stopped._

_"Remember, everything is back to normal." Linus said. "Let's just go in and pretend everything's alright."_

_The group opened the door to find Joe Agate, Thibault, Patty, and Violet in their path. The group stopped as Agate walked forward._

_"Welcome." Joe said. "We've been expecting you. Y'see, I figured that it was high time we took over this school." This made the group tense up. "Y'see, due to that gas leak, me and my associates gained powers. And we decided to assert dominance over our school. And we got word that YOU guys have powers too. Well, I'll skip the bull and just say...roll with us or get rolled over."_

_The group stood still, not sure what to think. However, Joe's patience was waning. Thibault jumped in front of Agate and shouted "TIME'S UP!" The chauvinist pushed a MASSIVE wall of force, knocking the other group back into separate parts of the room. Joe, Patty, Violet shook their heads at the impatient kid. Thibault, however, looked at them as if THEY were crazy._

_"What? They were taking too long." Thibault defended himself. Agate then stepped up._

_"Well, he was right. You guys took too long. I guess you want to be rolled over." He said while shadows from throughout the room surround Joe as he rose in the air. The Peanuts Gang looked up in horror as Joe Agate summoned forth the power of the shadows. He towered over our heroes, creating a terrifying sight for The Gang. Joe just laughed and said-_

_"Now let's get to rolling."_

This flashback kept going off whenever I was almost done, getting rid of most of my progress. It should've been here Friday. But nonetheless, here it is!

Now remember:

3 Hero slots left!

3 Villain slots left!

3 Vigilante Slots left!

4 Unaligned Slots left! (I counted Leatherface as unaligned. Tobin isn't part of The Birchwood Brotherhood, so I put him under unaligned as well.)

4 Teacher Spots (one good, one bad, one vigilante, and one unaligned) still available!

And Daniel Morgan's sibling/Detective Morgan's child can still be created by one of you! Who wants to create the kid?

And remember to use the application I put in chapter two! Don't make your own, please!

Now as for the surprise...

As you noticed, besides the Damien sighting, OCs haven't been seen recently. Reason: I'm giving the OCs their own story in the next chapter. The OCs will each get their own flashback, starting from when they wake up to when they get to the school and take part in the battle. And each backstory will have the character first discovering their powers! Excited, huh? This should take two chapters. So if you want your character to have a flashback, turn them in before July 25th! I'll be starting on the ones that were already turned in first!

Once again, thanks for reading! Please Review!


	4. Hero Flashback

A/N: Hey...it's me again...

Thank you ALL for the OCs! Especially Tiger Lover 16 for the extra help!

The slots:

Only 1 Undecided slot left!

(Ivan Drago, I'm saving your villain slot for you. Just tell me when you want to submit him! :D)

Now for the flashbacks: I'm only doing three flashbacks-one for heroes, one for villains, and one for vigilantes. The vigilantes, however, only get small ones (They won't be participating in the big fight, and will be keeping their powers a secret).

Now, for the hero apps! We haaave...

**Teacher Mentor:**

Name: Samson Conners

Superhero/Villain/Vigilante Name (If they're going to fight: The Peace Maker

Hero, Villain, Vigilante, or Undecided?: Hero

Gender: male

Age: 39

Grade: None, he's a maths teacher

Appearance: Always looks clean and smart.

Body Build: Tall, slightly muscular

Skin Tone: African American

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color & Style: Black, straight and well combed

Any Unique physical traits: A curly moustache.

Normal Clothes: A smart brown jacket and matching trousers, polished black shoes, a striped green and brown tie.

Hero Clothes: Monks robes, a bald cap (Basically it's something you wear over your hair to make you look bald), large sunglasses and a mask over the lower half of his face.

Accessories: A wedding ring, a necklace with a book pendant.

Personality: Calm and intelligent, Samson is a very kind and fatherly man. He has a good relationship with most of his students, most of whom look up to him. He doesn't usually approve of violence, especially not on school grounds, but he eventually comes to accept that it is necessary to do battle with the villains with the way things are. Samson has a habit of reciting bible phrases or other famous quotes, often very intellectual ones, in many of his conversations, especially when he is comparing situations and people. He can solve maths problems quicker than a calculator. Basically he's supposed to be a good role model for the children.

Likes: His students, teaching, when his students learn an important lesson, his children, doing a service for society.

Dislikes: When his less pleasant students (Joe Agate and Thibault) Cause mischief, when he fails to interest his students, needless violence.

Relationship with characters: Charlie Brown-One of his favourite students because he's polite and good natured. Samson spends a fair bit of time trying to cheer Charlie Brown up and giving him advice on life, the success of which varies. Samson will often come up with an excuse for Charlie Brown and friends to leave their lessons when their's trouble brewing.

Linus-Samson's star pupil along with Marcie, Samson enjoys having spiritual debates with Linus, with topics including religion, society, school work and the like. Linus looks up to Samson because he's kind and supporting, and intelligent of course.

Lucy-Samson has a slightly less pleasant relationship with Miss Van Pelt, due to her brash and critical personality. He is the teacher most likely to put her in detention when she goes too far, though he only does it for her own good. She still hates it for him however.

Joe Agate and Thibault-He has an even worse relationship with the two villains, not approving of their bad behaviour. He tries to improve their behaviour, but they never listen to him. He is always quick to give them detention when they cause trouble.

JoGate industries-Samson didn't approve of the industries at all before the gas leak, but when it leaked he started to hate them because his wife was killed in the accident.

Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band: Classical music

Family: Unnamed parents who live upstate, Martha Conners (Wife, killed by gas leak) Andy Conners (Infant son), Jenny Conners (Daughter, 13 years old, no powers)

Power(s) Gained from the Leak: Samson has what I call a "Calming aura" Which basically has him lift his hand, concentrate his powers and he can make those he is fighting suddenly calm and relaxed to the point they stop fighting. This goes with his peaceful nature. He's not much for fighting himself, he just makes it easier for his good students to defeat their opponents.

Weapons: None, he would never use any

Weakness(es)/Flaws: His powers have their limits, if someone is in a very, VERY foul mood he can not calm them, and he has no other way to fight as he is not exceptionally strong.

History: Samson was born in Birchwood. Often stated to be a child prodigy, Samson graduated from high school a year early and after finishing college, he got a job as a maths teacher at Birchwood elementary. Soon after that his parents moved away, and then he met his love martha. They dated for three years before he proposed, and they had their first child soon afterwards. Samson lived a mostly happy and peaceful life, content with providing an education to children and never feeling the need to ask for more in life. On the day of the gas leak his wife had been in the school, delivering some files Samson had accidentally left behind at home. She met him just outside his classroom before his lesson began, and then the gas leaked. Samson collased first, Martha managed to place her handkerchief over his mouth and nose so he didn't breath in too much of the gas before she too collapsed. Samson survived the leak and gained powers, while Martha inhaled too much and died. Samson continues to mourn her death throughout the magority of the story.

Secrets: None, he is an honest man.

Quirks: Has a habit of using really big words and ideological quotes.

Romance: Was married, but does not have any relationships after his wife was killed.

Anything Extra to Add?: He's not specifically a part of the heroes team, he'll help out in a battle by dispatching the villains and will assist in investigating crimes, but he chooses not to be a member of the team completely. He still spends much of his time teaching.

And for the main team!

Name: Bendict Roberts

Superhero/Villain/Vigilante Name: Fireblaze

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Grade: 6th (1st-8th. If higher, they need a reason as to why they were at Birchwood Junior High at the time.)

Appearance: (Charles, you forgot to put his appearance. You can tell me either in PM or review. And I know you have more characters too XD)

Body Build: Fit (Are they fat, skinny, fit, muscular, chubby, little, tall)

Skin Tone: Brown (What color skin)

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color & Style: Black and Cut

Any Unique physical traits:none (i.e. birth marks, scars, etc.)

Normal Clothes: Blue Shirt with Michigan on it, Blue Jeans and Sneakers

Hero Clothes: Jump Suit with Flames on it, A Face Mask and Wings on the back.

Accessories: Book Bag, CellPhone, Sunglasses and Wallet

Personality:Nice once you get to know him but he will be Tough and angry to protect his friends.

Likes: Pizza, Video Games, Studying, Movies and Making Friends

Dislikes: Squash, and villians

Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band: Rap, Rock and Roll.

Family: Charles Roberts (Dad), Vanessa Roberts (Mother)(Whether it be a mom, dad, single mom, single dad,grandmother, whatever. Basically, who are they living with at the moment?)

Power(s) Gained from the Leak: Fire Powers, Flight, Super Speed and Special eyes telling with one is good or Evil by looking into there eyes or being control by evil. (Favorite part, huh? They can have more than one power, as long as it isn't too over-powered.)

Weapons: Sword and Stunner Gun (This is purely optional)

Weakness(es)/Flaws: His Fire Powers won't work in the water since they will snuff them out.

History: He was in his History class, when the leak went off, he was thrown back into the wall, Ko and was out cold. So he was lucky to be alive and was cover by the gas. (Also include what they were doing when the leak went off)

Secrets: No Secrets he got

Quirks: He is a Absent Minder guy (What's one the weird/unique things about your character that really sets them apart?)

Romance: Yes (Do you want your character to be a part of a budding romance or already established couple?)

If Yes for Romance, what do they look for in a person?: He just looking for someone who have the same personally as him.

Anything Extra to Add?: None

...

Name: Daniel Morgan

Superhero/Villain/Vigilante Name (If they're going to fight): The Guardian

Hero, Villain, Vigilante, or Undecided?: Hero

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Grade: 7th

Appearance: Brown hair, looks just like his father when he was young.

Body Build: Average build. Most people in Peanuts lose their baby fat, and so did he. So he's pretty much fit.

Skin Tone: Tanned white

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color & Style: Brown bowl hair cut with a bit of hair covering his face and runs down his neck

Any Unique physical traits: None

Normal Clothes: Wears a chain with a picture of his mom in it. White tennis shoes. Blue Jeans. Blue shirt with a red circle inside of it.

Hero Clothes: A white cape with a hood, a white shirt, white pants, white boots, all with golden trimmings. Still wears the chain in his costume.

Accessories: The chain with the picture of his mom.

Personality: After his mom died, Daniel tries to keep his head up. He seems to be a bit of a serious kid, who wants to help out his dad the best that he can. However, he even feels compelled to argue with his father when things get too tough. He cares for his sibling, and would try to do anything for them (Whoever makes his sibling can build off of this a bit). He hates really large groups, and is a hassle to get into the P-Nuts Protectors. He's been extra serious lately after the Gas Leak. He rarely likes to crack jokes, but he seems optimistic.

Likes: Being left alone, helping others, helping his dad, his family

Dislikes: Jerks, JoGate, large gatherings, whenever he and his dad argue

Relationship with characters: (Make sure you especially put down their relationships with: Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Joe Agate, Thibault, and JoGate Industries) Charlie Brown: He feels as though he needs to stop being such a pushover. He especially doesn't enjoy his "Everyone hates me" speeches. Can eventually learn to sympathize with him

Lucy: Thinks she talks too much for his own good.

Linus: Thinks he's a cool guy to be around. But he doesn't understand the "Great Pumpkin".

Joe Agate: Hates JoGate. Hates Joe Agate. Got into a fight with him once that resulted in both being suspended. Hates him the most.

Thibault: Hates Thibault. Thinks he talks more than Lucy. He thinks of him as a short, smart-mouthed punk.

JoGate Industries: Hates them for not giving them support, his mom's final paycheck, and not even paying for the funeral. Thinks they're just money grubbing business men.

Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band: Rock, Metal, a bit of Hip-Hop

Family: Father (Detective Davis Morgan) Sibling (Who wants a shot at the sibling?)

Power(s) Gained from the Leak: Flight, Energy Manipulation (Can shoot beams from his body.)

Weapons: Nothing

Weakness(es)/Flaws: Memories of his mom still plague him. Anything that can block the energy flow inside of his body. Reflective Surfaces (Can bounce his beams back at him)

History: A happy child, his mom died when he was 8. Afterwards, he stopped being so happy and started to retreat into a shell. The group in Birchwood barely can ever talk to him because he doesn't say much, anymore. He grew up trying to help the family anyway he can. Working for money became normal for Daniel. However, he would occasionally butt heads with his dad. This would tear their family apart even more. Daniel still loves his father though, and still tries to help. During the leak, Daniel was in math class. He was almost done with the test, when he began to smell something weird. Suddenly, children dropped around him. He tried to keep his head up and crawl out the window, but he found out it was too high. He collapsed on the ground and woke up at the hospital later.

Secrets: He keeps his heroics a secret from his dad.

Quirks: He always "Basically" and "Apparently". He is generally quiet and to himself, unless group planning is happening.

Romance: Yes

If Yes for Romance, what do they look for in a person?: Someone who can help him with his problems. He doesn't want to go through what he's going through alone.

Anything Extra to Add?:

...

Name: Elizabeth Young (Nickname Liz)

Superhero Name: The Lighthawk

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Grade: 7th

Appearance: Charisma 18.

Body Build: Five feet even, slender but well built.

Skin Tone: White with a farmer's tan.

Eye Color: Bule

Hair Color & Style: platinum blond hair in a braided ponytail that she keeps with a ribbon.

Any Unique physical traits: Has a malformed tooth between the frount top right tooth and the right fang. (A skinny tooth that's a little shorter then it should be, but not much.)

Normal Clothes: Red T-shirt with short sleeves, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Hero Clothes: (All the clothing on her is white unless I say otherwise) Spandex, with a gray hawk as the symbol, ninja style mask, gloves, boots, and a cape. (What's a superhero without a cape?)

Accessories: A necklaces with a heart made of hematite.

Personality: Lighthearted, a very easy person to get along with, unless your a bully. Very hard to anger her unless you do something to tick her off. She's also a tom boy and a girly girl, depends on the situation.

Likes: Many things, like music, reading, writing, cooking, singing, and jujutsu.

Dislikes: Bullies, people who make people feel bad for their own enjoyment, disorder, chaos. The whole nine yards of evil.

Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band: The Birdsongs. (It's a real band, and it's Christian, my fave!)

Family: Mother: Christina Young

Power(s) Gained from the Leak: She can fly, heal, and can also minulapate any kind of light and make then into what ever she wants

Weapons: She can make swords out of light. Her teammates joke around sometimes and call them "lightsabers." And she replies while braking the forth wall. "No they're not! That's a copyright!"

Weakness(es)/Flaws: Night is a little bit of an issue for her, because if the fights outside and the lights are out, she's in trouble.

History: She moved into the neighborhood when she was eleven, after her dad died. You know to get a fresh start. Her first friend after moving was Linus, and so she was introduced to the gang long before the accident. She was in math class and it was during a test. She had just finished the test, and had to use the rest room. Since she was done the teacher said it was okay. She was on her way back when it happened. She used the ribbon in her hair to not breath in as much gas as she would've. She would've died if not for it.

Secrets: She has the biggest crush on Charlie Brown, and doesn't know how to tell him.

Quirks: She tends to get too excited about stuff,

Romance: Charlie Brown (If she can get him.)

If Yes for Romance, what do they look for in a person?:

Anything Extra to Add?: She is also a huge DBZ fan, and is in the School Choir.

...

Superhero/Villain/Vigilante Name (If they're going to fight: Time lord

Hero, Villain, Vigilante, or Undecided?: Hero

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Grade: 7th

Appearance: Happy and slightly wierd

Body Build: chubby

Skin Tone: white, tanned

Eye Color: green

Hair Color & Style: Blond, styled in a ponytail

Any Unique physical traits: A birth mark shaped oddly like a clock on his left arm

Normal Clothes: Baggy blue jeans, a green shirt decorated with dollar signs, red gloves with a clock face symbol

Hero Clothes: A full body suit decorated with clocks, watches, digital clocks and a clock shaped helmet (Lot of clocks, isn't it?).

Accessories: Has three different kinds of watches, one of them a digital watch.

Personality: Talks really really fast and always seems to be in a hurry, is very cheerful and has more pep than twenty cheerleading squads put together. Seems to have an obsession with keeping deadlines, though he usually stops to talk to people and join in on activities while he's already got something to do.

Likes: Clocks, meeting deadlines, meeting new people, talking to (And often unintentionally annoying) His friends, making money.

Dislikes: Missing deadlines, villains, when he can't use his powers.

Relationship with characters: Charlie Brown-Jimmy acts friendly towards Charlie Brown, whenever he runs into him in the halls he always starts up a conversation, which often ends up being one sided and taking up so much time it makes Charlie Brown late for class. Charlie Brown appreciates his friendliness, but can be easily exhasperated by Jimmy's talkitivity (If that's even a word).

Linus-Relationship is much the same as with Charlie Brown, though Linus often gets more words into the conversations.

Lucy-She's the only person jimmy prefers not to talk too, since she has a habit of slugging him when he talks too much.

Joe Agate and Thibault-Like most of the heroes he dislikes their villainous alter egos, and will often fire various insults at them during battle. He however doesn't seem to realise they are villains when not in costume, and treats them the same way as he treats most people, talking a lot to them.

JoGate industries-Doesn't like it for causing the gas leak. That's all I can say, he isn't very vocal about them.

Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band: Soft Jazz

Family: Granny (Maternal grandmother, unnamed) Uncle Jonny (Lives with him and Granny)

Power(s) Gained from the Leak: Has the ability to control time, either speed it up, slow it down or have it come to a complete stop. Can even reverse it slightly.

Weapons: none

Weakness(es)/Flaws: He can only use his powers for five minutes collectively each day, otherwise he could cause damage to the space-time continum. Can only rewind time by five minutes. Gets distracted easily during a fight.

History: Never having known his parents, Jimmy was raised by his kind and cooky grandmother, his always drunk uncle (Not drunk in a violent way, more like a comical oaf with no common sense) Also happened to live with them. Jimmy had a normal life mostly, his obsession with time started when he was about five, though no one knows how it started. He was rushing back and forth the hallways, trying to complete several mundane tasks when the gas leaked.

Secrets: None, he blurts them all out.

Quirks: Can sometimes talk so fast people can't understand him, also kinda crazy

Romance: none

...

Superhero/Villain/Vigilante Name (If they're going to fight: The Shining Knight of Birchwood

Hero, Villain, Vigilante, or Undecided?: Hero (Vigilante if all those slots are full)

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Grade: 8th

Appearance: Rather mature and rugged for his age

Body Build: Muscular

Skin Tone: White, tanned

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color & Style: Blond, wavy locks

Any Unique physical traits: Already has a small beard growing in

Normal Clothes: Wears a shirt with a crossed swords symbol and purple trousers, always wears shoulder and knee pads

Hero Clothes: Golden knight armour with a kings crown

Accessories: A paper hat much resembling a crown

Personality: After been in the drama club since he was four and always playing the role of king Arthur in productions focused on the knights of the round table, some say he has deluded himself into thinking he really is the legendary king, as he always speaks in a medieval accent and challenges bullies to "Duels" to protect either the "Innocent peasants" Or the "Fair maiden" Meaning geeks and girls being harassed. This usually involves him pulling out a plastic sword on the bullies, causing them to give him a curious look and walk away disturbed. As a hero, Percieval has a high sense of honour, always making the fight fair on both sides and showing disdain for people who fight dirty.

Likes: Drama club, Mead (Actually root beer, but he calls it mead), rescuing people, "Maidens", people with honour.

Dislikes: Dishonourable people (Villains), people thinking he's crazy, people trying to convince him he's not an Arthurian knight, rats.

Relationship with characters: Charlie Brown-Considering him "One of the noblest heroes in our fair kingdom" Perceival shows a surprising amount of respect for Charlie Brown, even offering him a place on the round table. Charlie Brown is as confused as anyone about the way he acts, but is polite enough to keep his mouth shut.

Linus- Regards him as more of a "Wise sage" Than a warrior, but still shows great respect for him as an ally. Linus thinks of him the same as Charlie Brown does.

Lucy-Due to his chivelrous nature, Percieval will often come to her aid in a battle, and will complement her excellent fighting ability and bravery, as well as her beauty. Lucy likes the compliments, but will resist any advances he may make.

Joe Agate-For his criminal nature and outright cruelty, Perceival regards Joe Agate as "The wicked Black Knight" And is quick to challenge him to a duel, in costume or not. Joe Agate is easily annoyed by his antics, but keeps his cool around Perceival better than the other villains.

Thibault-His archenemy, Perceival despises Thibault's chauvanism, his rudeness, his lack of honour and basically everything about him, calling him the "King of Scoundrels". Thibault of course is easily angered by his attitude, and their fight are extrordinarily violent.

JoGate Industries-Does not discuss the company very often, but shows obvious dislike of them when he does, calling the company "A vermin-ridden pit of despair, and home of scoundrels and wicked souls"

Favorite Music: The kind that you hear in movies about knights and such.

Family: A single dad, who is also obsessed with drama, and approves of what he calls his sons "Holy acting talent"

Power(s) Gained from the Leak: Super strength, hightened senses, greater fighting potential.

Weapons: Weilds several medeival style weapons, his signature weapon being a knights sword, while also being skilled in a medeival flail, a bow and arrow, a battle ax and a few others if you wish.

Weakness(es)/Flaws: Moves rather slow in his armour, which also restricts some of his movements. Will abandon his own battles if he sees someone in trouble, occasionally allowing his enemies to escape or attack him from behind. His sense of knightly honour can make him somewhat easy to manipulate.

History: His family is historically from England. At the age of four Perceival joined his pre school drama club, which often performed plays featuring king Arthur and the Knights of the round table. Over time, Perceival came to think that he really was a royal knight in medeival times, a fact his obsessive actor father encourages. Perceival was challenging a few bullies to one of his usual duels when the gas suddenly leaked

Quirks: I think I've already made this clear

Romance: Shows an interest in many women, though his most obvious romantic attraction is to Freida, who is a bit unsure of what to make of him.

If Yes for Romance, what do they look for in a person?: Great beauty, bravery and spunk, a noble heart.

Anything Extra to Add?: No

...

Name: Mickey Barnes

Superhero/Villain/Vigilante Name (If they're going to fight: Man of the wild

Hero, Villain, Vigilante, or Undecided?: Hero

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Grade: 7th

Appearance: Is a slightly goofy looking kid with fangs, which he tries to hide.

Body Build: short and skinny

Skin Tone: Native American

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color & Style: Red with a green streak, curly.

Any Unique physical traits: small fangs

Normal Clothes: Extremely baggy shirt with an image of a tigers face on it, tight blue jeans, floppy brown trainers and a cap which he wears backwards.

Hero Clothes: A tight fitting blue jumpsuit with the images of multiple animals going along it. Mysteriously vanishes when in transformed state, but reappears when he becomes human again.

Accessories: A necklace with a lions claw pendant

Personality: Overly excited and a tad wacky, Mickey is a friendly guy, but a bit of a nuisance to his friends due to his hyperactivity. He has always had a fascination with animals and nature, to the point he only sleeps outside in a sleeping bag and has three dozen pets. He is a very vocal environmentalist, often protesting against the school cafeteria for serving meat and tying himself to trees to avoid having them cut down, even though no one plans to cut those specific trees down. He is infamous among the students for falling in love with every pretty girl he meets, though when he tries to approach a girl he likes he acts in the same manner Charlie Brown would.

Likes: Animals, nature, sleeping under the stars, being a hero, his friends, pretty girls.

Dislikes: Anti-environmentalists, when it rains during the night, being bitten by an animal he tries to pet (Happens a lot), meat.

Relationship with characters: Charlie Brown-Due to his friendly nature, Mickey treats Charlie Brown with an air of warmth and is happy to hang out with him. He sometimes exhasperates Charlie Brown with his goofiness, but he returns the friendship. He is a loyal follower of Charlie Brown, honoured to have him as team leader, and when on missions he will refer to him as either "Sir" "Chief" Or even "Master". He is unaware of Charlie Brown's crush on the Little Red Haired Girl, as he often talks about his own feelings for the girl and expresses how he should go ask her out.

Linus-Mickey is also very friendly to Linus, and will often come to him when he need help with homework. And he needs a lot of help with homework.

Lucy-Is very weary of Lucy, due to one incident where she, mistaken the dreamy gaze he was giving her for perversion since she was wearing a bikini, punched him hard in the face. Mickey thus develops an irrational fear of Lucy.

Snoopy and Woodstock-Being animals, Mickey adores them both very much. Snoopy and Woodstock on the other hand find him creepy, and run away when he tries to pet them.

Joe Agate and Thibault-Dislikes them greatly for their villain status, that's all I can say really, probably not much specific interaction between them.

Peppermint Patty-Whereas he can't talk to most girls, Mickey finds it easy to talk to Peppermint Patty due to her Tomboy nature, and the two are often shown chatting. He plays a part on her baseball team, and proudly calls her "Coach"

JoGate industries-Considers them "The breeding ground of all evil!" And makes one man public protests against the company, which usually involves him marching around outside the company with a picket sign and yelling chants. He is usually given the boot by security guards for this. Occasionally enlists his friends in these protests.

Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band: Anything that sounds natural

Family: Sasha (Mother who's an activist), Terri (Father who's a member of the WWF), Gram Gram (Grandmother who's a super spy and part time professional wrestler. Yeah, you read that right)

Power(s) Gained from the Leak: Has the ability to turn into any animal he pleases.

Weapons: none

Weakness(es)/Flaws: Easily tricked and distracted, can only maintain his transformed states for a limited time, how long depends on the energy he had and the size or strength of the animal, refuses to hit even villainous girls.

History: Growing up in Birchwood, Mickey has always been fascinated, inherited largely from his parents. Since he learned to talk he's been begging his parents for new pets all the time and loves learning more about animals, he's quite knowledgeable already. He spent a lot of time at his grandmothers house as a kid, where he would often get unknowingly involved in her super spy business and missions. He was attempting to work up the courage to ask one of the cheerleaders out when the gas leak. He was embarassed to learn that he had landed directly on top of said girl when he fainted.

Secrets: Brings along some of his smaller pets, such as his mouse Mr Billywig and Randy the Tarantula to school with him.

Quirks: Is a hyperactive nut job with a heart of gold

Romance: Has a crush on most pretty girls, but has the biggest infatuation with The Little Red Haired girl. If it's ok with you, you could always pair him up with one of the female OC's or another character.

If Yes for Romance, what do they look for in a person?: Really pretty

Anything Extra to Add?: His powers are based on the comic character Beast Boy

...

Superhero/Villain/Vigilante Name:hero (I need a hero name, mew XD)

Gender:male

Age:13

Grade: (1st-8th. If higher, they need a reason as to why they were at Birchwood Junior High at the time.)8th

Appearance:normal (Don't know what normal really is...)

Body Build: (Are they fat, skinny, fit, muscular, chubby, little, tall) tall

Skin Tone: (What color skin)white

Eye Color:blue

Hair Color & Style: blond

Any Unique physical traits: (i.e. birth marks, scars, etc.)none

Normal Clothes:black shirt blue pants

Hero Clothes:sameri (Samurai, right? Just making sure.)

Accessories:sword

Personality:kind

Likes:everyone lucy

Dislikes:bad guys

Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band:rock plays

Family: (Whether it be a mom, dad, single mom, single dad, grandmother, whatever. Basically, who are they living with at the moment?)sister who is a tomboy

Power(s) Gained from the Leak: (Favorite part, huh? They can have more than one power, as long as it isn't too over-powered.)same as schroeders (He may need a different power so he won't match up with Schroeder too much)

Weapons: (This is purely optional) bBIG GATAIR

Weakness(es)/Flaws:loseing lucy

History: (Also include what they were doing when the leak went off)playing queen

Secrets: he loves lucy

...

Linus

Schroeder

Lucy

Frieda

Sally

Pig-Pen

Peppermint Patty

Marcie

Leader: Charlie Brown

Now let's begin these flashbacks!

* * *

_"Ugh...wow...my head hurts..."_

_The bright light from outside shone down on the face of a newly awakened Samson Connors. The math teacher at Birchwood Junior High sat up in his hospital bed, looking around at the room he was in with much astonishment. "Wow, I must've been passed out for a while..." Mr. Connors thought as he got out of bed and stretched his arms. "Gas must've leaked and made everyone pass out. Hopefully everyone ma-"_

_Mr. Connors's mind snapped as he looked towards the door. After spying the information desk, Samson runs out of his room and, in a paniced state, begins questioning the lady at the desk._

_"Excuse me!" Mr. Connors said, "Is Martha Connors in here?"_

_The woman checked her files. "Oh yes, there's a 'Martha Connors' here. She's in room 143."_

_"Thank you!" Samson dashed from the desk down the hall, passing Linus and Lucy along the way._

_"Hey Mr.-" Linus couldn't finish as his teacher didn't stop on his way to his wife's room. Linus shrugged his shoulders and he and his sister continued making their way to Charlie Brown's room._

_Room 141...the door was open..._

_Samson ran towards the opening and came to a stop with the help of the door. Several doctors were in the room, their heads held down and the hands behind their backs. Samson walked in, worried about the doctor's looks._

_"Doctor, is my wife-"_

_"Mr. Connors, I presume...your wife...she..." the doctor sighed as he began to let out the news, "...she didn't make it to the hospital." literal shocks ran up Mr. Connors's spine as his heart dropped to what it seemed like the soles of his feet. "Martha went into shock by the time we got her here. We were able to revive her. But only her heart. She's brain dead. We didn't want to do anything until you got here. She's a vegetable right now, Samson. It's up to you whether or not you want her on life support..."_

_Samson looked down at his wife, tubes circling around her body. Her eyeslids shut, not showing off her beautiful brown eyes. Her skin turning paler as each minute passes. Samson walks over to her side and sighs deeply, as the doctor looks away._

_"I'll give you time to think..." Doctor Spaniel said as he walked away, leaving Samson with his incapacitated wife._

_"Martha...how...why..." The teacher began to tear up at the inevitable reality of losing Martha, the one woman he loved with all of his heart. Suddenly, his memory began to slowly creep into his head. He remembered Martha walking to the school, giving him the files he forgot at home. Martha laughed with Samson as he told her he would meet her back at home._

_Then the teacher remembered the gas leaking into the building. He remembered him passing out slowly. The last thing he saw as his eyes closed, was Martha covering his mouth. Then it suddenly dawned on him..._

_...Martha saved him. His wife saved him from certain death. But in return...she died. This thought caused Samson to grip her hand tightly._

_"Why? Why did you save me?" He tried to figure out. "You should've saved yourself! I would've been alright!"_

_Samson looked up at the Life Support machine that was keeping Martha "alive", thinking that it should've been him attached to the machine suffering. He took both of his hands and put them together with Martha's hand, the beginning of a prayer he had hoped would give him the strength to do what needed to be done._

_After ten minutes, Doctor Spaniel walked in. "Well, Mr. Connors..."_

_Samson stood up, continuing to look down at Martha as he replied..._

_"End her suffering, please."_

_Doctor Spaniel solemnly replied, "As you wish." and had a nurse turn the machine off. Samson stayed by his wife's side as she slowly passed on to the next life. Doctor Spaniel and the nurse began to leave, but Samson had a questions._

_"Were there any other casualties?" He asked._

_"Well yes..." Dr. Spaniel replied. "A young boy named Roy died in the leak."_

_"Roy?" Mr. Connors remembered the boy with the white sailor type hat who would hang around Patricia and Charlie Brown. "I feel bad for the parents...how did the leak begin? What started it?"_

_Doctor Spaniel replied, "The police believe JoGate Industries left canisters in the janitor's closet. Possibly as a waste dumping."_

_"JoGate? Waste dumping in an area with children?" The thought made Samson silently rage. "Especially with his own kids attending the school there as well? Do they have no regard for human life?"_

_Samson looked down at Martha, who has now peacefully gone away, trying to wipe away the tears. Meanwhile, outside the door, Daniel Morgan spied on the conversation between Mr. Connors and Dr. Spaniel. The mentioning of JoGate didn't surprise him._

_"Of course..." Daniel said to himself as he walked away from the door. "JoGate: Screw-ups of the universe. Now they have the nerve to kill US too? Was my mom not enough..." Daniel walked down the hall as he walked up to Elizabeth and Jimmy._

_"Hey Daniel!" Elizabeth gleefully said. "I'm glad that we're alive!"_

_"Yes" Jimmy began, "It's been about twelve minutes and seven seconds since I met up with Liz, twenty-three minutes and twelve seconds since I woke up, and fifteen hours, twenty-two minutes, and seventeen seconds since that gas leak..." Jimmy Parr said in what must've been a speedy seven seconds._

_"Yeah, and your mouth runs for about fifty miles per hour." Daniel retorted. "Guess what I heard. JoGate was the people behind the leak." Jimmy and Liz's mouths opened wide, wordless due to the shocking revalation. Liz elbowed Jimmy's arm, causing the boy to look at her._

_"It's your line." Liz said, pulling out a script that read "P-Nuts Protectors: Heroes's Flashbacks". She showed it to Jimmy, who read over his lines._

_"Oh! Okay! Thanks, Liz!" The boy thanked, and Liz responded with a thumbs up. "Anyway...wow...JoGate...of course THEY'D be the ones doing this. They're jerks, and their kids are jerks too!"_

_"Ugh..." Liz held her head in pain as Jimmy and Daniel tried to see if she was okay. "Man...that gas must've done a lot more...my head's been hurting all day."_

_"Hmm..." Daniel thought, "Now that you mentioned it, my head's been throbbing a bit too."_

_"Mine too. I've had this headache ever since I woke up at 9:23..." Jimmy pointed out._

_"AHOY!"_

_The three kids looked around, and Daniel sighed._

_"It's 'Medievel Boy'." Daniel said as Percival walked up to them in what seemed like him pretending to gallop on a horse. He told the "horse" to stop and bowed before his "friends"._

_"Ahoy there, good mates. I am here." He looked at Liz and kissed her hand. "And you, fair maiden; how are you?" Liz was fairly creeped out by the TOO polite "knight", but said nothing so she wouldn't seem rude._

_"I'm good, Percy..." She put on a half smile, "How are you?" She looked back at her other friends with a nervous face. "Help...me..." She mouthed to Daniel and Jimmy._

_"Better than I ever shall be, Elizabeth." Percy said as he rubbed his head. "Alas...my head is suffering from a form of enchantress's spell, causing it to convulse in a painful manner." Daniel and Jimmy looked at one another before looking back at Percy with "Really?" spelt across their faces._

_"You mean...a 'headache'?" Daniel asked._

_"I have no use for your modern styled words, Sir Daniel! Anyway, I overheard you saying that that vermin crawling guild JoGate was behind this leaking of gas. I must say, I hope your father the constable will take care of those scoundrels!" Daniel looked at Perceival with a puzzled look on his face. Liz whispered into his ear as to what he meant, which gave Daniel an "Aaaaah..." moment._

_"Okay..." Daniel said. "I'll hope for that too."  
_

_"Very well then! Well I'm off! I bid you farewell for now, my allies!" Perceival speeded off on his "horse" to the other side of the hall, while the three kids sighed with relief.  
_

_"The kid's a major freak..." Daniel shook his head in disbelief. _

_"But not as much as you three freaks..."_

_The three kids looked behind them, seeing Thibault and Joe standing there. "Who are you three to call others 'freaks'...freaks." Joe asked with a grimace._

_"Not you two..." Liz sighed. "Can't you leave us alone?" Thibault chuckled at her attempt to get the to go away._

_"We would love to, 'Snaggletooth', but you were in our way." The chauvinist said. "Maybe YOU should leave US."  
_

_"Thibault, that makes no sense." Jimmy said. "We were already here seven minutes and twenty-seconds before you two walke-" Jimmy was cut-off by Thibault grabbing his shirt, readying a fist for Jimmy's face._

_"How about this, nerd? It should only take me a SECOND to drop you!" Jimmy shuddered as Daniel clenched his fist._

_"Let him go, Thibault!" Morgan said walking up to his face. Thibault dropped Jimmy and walked up to Daniel's face. Joe separated the two, gently pushing Thibault backwards while forcibly pushing Daniel away._

_"Thibault, calm down." Joe said to his pal. "Ain't no use in wasting energy."_

_Daniel tried to run for Joe, but was held back by Liz and Jimmy, who tried their best to keep Daniel from doing something bad._

_"Let me go, guys!" He demanded, which was responded with a shake of the head from Liz and a nervous shrug from Jimmy. Suddenly, Jimmy was sent rolling down the hall, with Liz following him like a football thrown down the field. Daniel readied his fist and ran straight for Agate's face..._

_...until the headache intensified and rendered Daniel immobile. He gripped his head in pain, futily trying to slow the pain. The only thing Daniel could see clearly was Joe, right above, raising his hand ready to strike him. But Benedict held Joe's hand in place, making sure he didn't punch the downed Morgan._

_"Leave him alone, Joe!" Roberts said to Agate, holding his fist which prevented him from dealing a decisive blow to the Morgan kid. Joe pulled his arm away, feeling a slight burning sensation, and turned to Benedict, who scowled at the face of Joe._

_"You better watch it, Roberts...You're slipping on thin ice with me." Joe said. "One more thing like that, and I'll have you wishing you were still knocked out from the gas." Agate said his last words and left with Thibault, while Liz and Jimmy ran back to Daniel._

_"Thanks, Benedict." Jimmy said to the bigger kid. Benedict had been at odds with Joe since their first meeting. He had tried his best to avoid confrontations with the guy, but could never seem to get away. He was always there to end a fight, and was happy he was able to stop this one._

_"You okay, Morgan?" Benedict said to Daniel while extending his hand to help him. Daniel slapped it away, holding his head in excruciating pain as he slowly got up._

_"I didn't need your help, Roberts..." Daniel said, gritting his teeth._

_"Daniel, Agate was about to pound you!" Liz said. "You need to drop that grudge with him!"_

_"Yeah...so he can come to me and say he won? Huh? Don't you guys get it? Agate won't leave us alone until we make him! So we need to MAKE him!" Daniel fell back down on one knee, gripping his head as the pain intensified. Several nurses ran over to him, trying to take him back to his hospital room. They led him back to his room as Rick Morgan ran over._

_"What happened?" Rick asked the three kids. Rick was always caring for his little brother, and he was always there when trouble would first strike._

_"Daniel just had some migraine problem, I guess." Jimmy said. "Kind of like how some girls have that thing where every month, they-"_

**_*WAP!*_**

_Liz socked Jimmy right across the noggin, knocking him down to the ground on his face. Rick rolled his eyes as Benedict shrugged and walked off. Rick ran off in the direction of the nurses, almost running over Snoopy and Woodstock, decked out in bowties, canes, top hats, and spats. They were finding women to take on dates; every nurse they hit on would either laugh or say, "NO DOGS ALLOWED!". Snoopy walked over to a nurse and nudged his eyebrows up and down, trying to entice the nurse. The curly blonde worker looked down at the beagle, giving him a short chuckle before patting his and Woodstock's head before walking off. Snoopy couldn't believe it!_

_"I was TOTALLY putting the moves on her! And she just brushes ME off? She's missing out." Snoopy said as Woodstock chirped to confirm Snoopy's delusional statement. They continued to walk down the hall before spotting a young man with red hair, a green streak across it, and a green cap that he was wearing backwards. He wore a necklace witha lion's claw pendant on his neck. He had on a green, baggy shirt along with tight blue jeans while walking around in floppy, brown trainers. He smiled a bit, but closed his mouth as he realized that he was showing his unusual fangs. Snoopy and Woodstock began walking faster as they saw him._

_"Oh man...that Mickey Barnes kid...I don't wanna be near that animal nut..." Snoopy said to Woodstock, who chirped to agree. Snoopy and Woodstock walked even faster, in an attempt to just be a quick flash in Mickey's eyes. Snoopy and Woodstock saw Mickey...and unfortunately, Mickey saw them._

_"Oh hi, Snoopy! Hey, Woodstock!" Mickey stooped down and began patting Woodstock's head, which caused the bird to warm up to the enviromentalist. Snoop began to glare at the yellow bird, who looked back at Snoopy with a puzzled look._

_"Why are you just sitting there?" Snoopy asked. Woodstock chirped an answer to the beagle, which made Snoopy raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'You like to be patted on the head'?"_

_"Man...I'm glad I survived that whole gas thing." Mickey said out loud. "I heard Roy died. Man...what a shame. I really hate it when horrible things like this happen. Sometimes, I wish I was just like you guys, not having to deal with this. Not having to go to school, work, or even worry about disasters. Just living off of good 'ole Mother Nature."_

_Snoopy just rolled his eyes before grabbing Woodstock's wing and pulling him from under Mickey's hand. "Yeah...I live on a doghouse...Mother Nature just hands me problems like rain, snow, sleet, hail, thunder, lightning, and evil cats."_

_The beagle ran away with his birdy buddy as Mickey "gets up" and moves on. As he moves, he notices that his vision continues to bob up and down continuously. He also feels a cramp coming on as his arms can't take anymore muscle movement due to his flapping, while..._

_...wait..._

_...flapping? _

_Mickey looked down at himself, trying to see what was going on, and the sight of his tiny, yellow body disturbed the child. He looked in a mirror, seeing himself as...a bird! Mickey thought to himself, "What the...I'm a BIRD! A tiny, yellow bird?"_

_Violet and Patty walked down the hall, spying the little Mickey bird flapping and chirping incoherently. Violet rolled her eyes and said, "Stupid bird..."_

_Mickey paniced, wondering what had happened to his body! "What the heck?! How did I turn into Woodstock?" He flew off, flying in what appeared to be loops, passing by a young blonde kid named Michael. He walked into Lucy's room, with a young girl listening to an iPod on her hospital bed. She wasn't wearing her grandmother's blue skirt with bow at the back: She had a blue blouse with a pair of short blue jeans with blue sneakers. Michael, completely enticed by the black haired bombshell, knocked on the door. Lucy looked up and paused her music player._

_"Whatcha listening to?" Michael asked Lucy, who looked up and smiled a bit._

_"Nothing much...classical music...piano stuff. You know, Mozart, Bach...Beethoven..." She had been listening to the music for years, even practicing piano a bit, just to be next to Schroeder. Michael hated the fact that the headstrong and independent Lucy was embarresing herself for, in his words, a "stuck-up, pompous musician"._

_"Lucy, I don't think you should be making yourself look bad just to satisfy Schroeder." Michael said, much to Lucy's chagrin. Her smile dissapeared, and in its place was a smal grimace. Water from the faucet behind Michael began to slowly drip._

_"Uh, do you guys have a leaky faucet?" Michael asked._

_"So you think I'm embarresing myself?" Lucy asked in a low tone. "Just looking like a fool?" Michael, not wanting to be too harsh, looked around and scratched his head. The water in the leaky faucet began dripping faster, causing the boy to move around nervously._

_He tried to say his piece. "Well...I just think that-"_

_"Answer the question." Lucy bluntly asked the nervous boy, who could hear water beginning to pour out of the faucet._

_"Well..." Michael paused. After sighing, he finally revealed his answer._

_"Just a little." He said, chuckling nervously as he pinched his fingers. Lucy, shaking with anger, put her music player and looked up at Michael with a glare of pure rage. The water in the faucet began to burst out, with the sink itself shaking. Michael backed up to the doorway, wanting to show himself out._

_"Well see ya, Lucy!" Michael dashed out, and shut the door behind him, all the while Lucy played "Waterworld" in her room._

_The nervous boy ran out, looking behind him all the way. As he turned forward, a yellow bird ran into his face! Michael rubbed his forhead for a bit and then picked up the yellow bird he had ran into._

_"Woodstock?" He wondered, noticing that the bird looked a lot like Snoopy's yellow birdy pal. The bird rubbed its head and frowned for a bit, revealing a pair of sharp fangs. "Whoa! You have fangs?" Michael asked, which caused the self-conscious bird to cover its mouth. The bird flew off of Michael's hand and grabbed a Sharpie™ pen from the front desk and lugged it back to Michael's location. It began writing something with the pen on the wall, and Michael believed the bird was trying to tell him something._

_"Weird..." Michael said to himself. The bird finished off its writing and made Michael stare at it. The boy read it off slowly..._

_"'I...am...' WHOA!" Michael did a double take and rubbed his head. "Impossible! I think you're playing some prank on me! Where's Snoopy and the camera?" The bird flew up to Michael and slapped him right across the face, wanting him to realize the truth. Michael took offense to that and tried to slap Mickey, but missed and got a fang in his arm! Michael jumped in pain, as the birdy Barnes snickered._

_"Snarker..." Michael said under his breathe._

_In another hospital room, Rick, Liz, and Jimmy were looking over Daniel, who was on the bed after nurses gave him an aspirin. He had told the nurses he was fine and that the pill curbed the pain a bit, but the officials wanted to make sure Daniel was okay, so they told him to stay in bed. Once the nurses left, Rick told his brother he would call their dad and tell him to pick them up early. Left to their own devices, the kids talked amongst themselves._

_"Probably some after effect of the gas." Daniel concluded. Liz had another idea..._

_"Or some stress thing brought up by the fact that you tried to fight Agate and Jones!" Liz said. "You acted like you were...um..." While she couldn't think of a great simile, Jimmy had a replacement._

_"Chuck Norris?" He suggested. Liz shrugged her shoulders._

_"See, I didn't want to beat a dead internet meme; I was looking for originality...like...The Expendables."_

_"Well Chuck Norris will be in The Expendables 2." Jimmy replied._

_"Oh really?" She said with wonder. "I wonder if he still has some stunt skills?"_

_Jimmy answered, "Well, he does partake in mar-"_

_"Guys! Real problems here!" Daniel snapped them out of their conversation._

_"Let's buy tickets to that movie later..." Whispered Liz to Jimmy, who winked at her._

_"It's a date. 8:50 PM." He said, making Liz do a double take._

_"Wha?" She asked._

_"Huh?" He stammered back._

_"It's like I'm with comedic relief..." Daniel sighed. Suddenly, Michael bust through the door, surprising the kids._

_"Something *pant* weird *pant* is going on here *cough*" Michael panted and huffed as he tried to catch his breathe. The three kids tried to calm him down so they could see what's wrong with him._

_"Mike? What's wrong with you?" Jimmy asked the brunette boy._

_"Everyone's...weird..." He panted._

_Daniel rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it."_

_"Peppermint Patty...she..."_

_"Author, can we stop with the pauses? I'm getting anxious!" Liz asked the author, who...oh wait..._

_"Peppermint Patty punched Thibault through a wall!" Michael said with renewed breath. The chuckling Daniel snickered as Jimmy and Liz listened closely._

_"When I was in the room with Lucy, water started spouting out non-stop! And not to mention you don't even want to SEE what happened to Sebastian! No one has seen Jason Krueger since the accident, and then Pig Pen was outside moving dust, and and and...aaaaaaaaaCHOO!"_

_A GIANT gust of wind blew the four kids away in opposite directions; Daniel and Jimmy hit the wall in the room, while Michael and Liz flew outside the room. A young, freckly, bespectacled young boy with a pinstripe jumper, black pants a size too big for him, and brown shoes a size too small for him looked down at Michael with intrigue. Meanwhile, Liz was busy lying on her head, when Charlie Brown walked past her. The young blonde slightly blushed as the young boy looked down at her and raised an eyebrow._

_"Elizabeth?" He said to Liz, who stammered uncontrollably. The director fed her the lines past the camera, and-_

_"You're not supposed to say that." Liz scolded the author, who...wait..._

_"What happened?" Charlie Brown asked her._

_"Oh nothing...just...lying around." She said, her cheeks seemingly getting redder...and warmer..._

_"Oh? Okay..." He said before sulking off._

_"Charlie Brown?" She got up and dusted her head off. "You okay?" The bald-blonde sighed. Truthfully, he had just realized all of his friends got powers, but him. But he couldn't tell her that. She'd think he was weird. So he just did what he always did and say-_

_"Everything's fine." He put on a forced smile, which seemed to have consolded the girl. She blushed harder, and it seemed she was burning up._

_"Um...Liz..." CB said, "Y'know, the light makes you seem hotter than before..."_

_What? Charlie Brown? Calling Liz hot? She couldn't believe it! The girl, near explosion levels, tried to contain her blushing joy. But CB said-_

_"No, really! That light made your shirt catch on fire!"_

_Liz widened her eyes and looked down at the small blaze on her shirt. The sprinklers went off and doused the girl in water, making her soaking and...and angry..._

_"Well I'll be walking off. See ya, Liz." Charlie Brown said, nervously stepping away from Liz. The bright light from the overheads intensified in their brightness, seemingly quick drying her. All the while Jimmy's watch went off, signifying an important time of the day._

_"Oh no!" Jimmy jumped up. "I'm almost late!"_

_He dashed out of hospital room, blowing Daniel away once again, and darted down the hall as fast as he could. The boy only had ten seconds left, and he needed to get to his hospital room. He ran past Liz, who fell flat on her face due to the force, and flew right past Matt Carlson and Vanessa Schwartz._

_"Nerd..." Carlson rolled his eyes. "Anyway, babe, you wanna get with The Captain?" He asked Vanessa, who put her hand on his shoulder and turned it red with fire...more on that next chapter..._

_Jimmy had five seconds left, and knew he wasn't going to make it. He wished he had more time..._

_...and then..._

_He got as much as he needed._

_Jimmy looked around him and found that time had came to a complete halt, and everything around was at a complete stand-still. Jimmy looked around as he walked into his room and pulled out a cell phone. He checked it, and began his daily "Deleting of messages" at 1:00 PM. He only had one message, and after he deleted it, he was done. He let out a sigh of relief, and time resumed its duty, as everything was back to the way it was.._

_"Weird..." He said to himself._

_As he walked back in Daniel's room, Jimmy was met with a volatile Liz, who was angry at him for pushing her over._

_"You learn common courtesy at home, Jimmy?" She said. "You don't push a lady!"_

_Nervous and sweating, Jimmy stammered out a response. "I w-wa-was almost late for my daily mess-"_

_"I don't wanna hear it, Parr! Must I teach you a lesson in common courtesy?!" She raised a fist at his face as Mr. Connors walked past the scene._

_Jimmy, nervous, blurted out this nugget of ignorance. "Wait...are you just mad because you struck out with Charlie Brown?"_

_Oops..._

_Jimmy covered his mouth and cowered in fear as Liz silently fumed as she raised a fist..._

_...and lowered it. Mr. Connors, with his hand on her shoulders, tried to calm the volatile girl down._

_"Whatever it was...I'm sure it can be easily forgiven." Samson let go of Liz, who was no longer upset, but in a state of pure bliss. She thanked Mr. Connors for the talk, and the teacher walked off, leaving the kids to ponder just what the heck happened._

_"What the heck happened?" Jimmy asked._

_"Mr. Connors spared your life, Parr." Daniel snickered. "And Liz is too hot to touch, Michael makes hurricanes, and you seem to have some weird quirk that makes you go fast..." Daniel said. "And speaking of quirks, where's Barnes?"_

_As soon as he said that, the yellow bird flew past Michael's head and over into the room. It let out a sneeze, which seemed to have morphed it back into Mickey Barnes. The boy crashed onto Jimmy's head, crushing the poor boy._

_"Hey, guys..." Mickey said sheepishly. The other four looked at each other and tried to figure out just what in the world was happening in the past hour._

_"May I help explain?"_

_The five kids looked outside the door and found the same freckled kid from before, named Ricky Powell._

_"Hey, I know you." Michael said. "Ricky Powell. The kid with the highest GPA. You, Linus, and Marcie trade highest GPA awards every quarter."_

_"Indeed." Ricky said, tinkering with his glasses. "And I may know the problem. If you guys were to come to my house, I may show you."_

_The five looked at each other and look back at Powell, who gave them a puzzled look._

_"This isn't just some ploy to get people over your house so you can say you have friends, is it?" Liz asked with suspiscion._

_"Well...it doesn't HAVE to be...but Charlie Brown and his friends know exactly what's happening to them. And I have come to the same conclusion. Maybe you can visit my house tomorrow?"_

_The group looked at each other and silently made their final answer._

_"Sure." Daniel said. "We'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Excellent." Ricky turned around and walked out. When he thought he was alone, he smiled with glee. "FINALLY! More friends!" He giddily shrieked and jumped in place, glad to fi-_

_"Hey, Powell...we can still hear you..." Liz snapped Ricky back into reality, causing the poor geek to run away._

_"I'm still somewhat skeptical..." Michael said._

_"Meh...if he tries to experiment on me, I'll kick his scrawny butt." Daniel said as he got out of the bed and put his shoes on. "My brother texted me saying that my dad's outside. I'll see you all tomorrow."_

_His friends waved by to him as he walked down the hall and out the building, meeting his brother on the steps of the hospital. Rick and Morgan hopped into their dad's car and drove off._

_"You two okay?" The Detective asked his sons. They both said "Yeah", but Daniel had a bit more he wanted to get out._

_"Dad, heard that JoGate was behind the gas." He said to his father, who sighed with exhaustion, wanting to get beyond The JoGate talk for the day._

_"True..." He answered, wanting it as quick and speedy as possible. Rick rolled his eyes, thinking that this was typical JoGate._

_"I heard that Roy kid died, along with Mr. Connors's wife. Guess JoGate loves matricide, huh?" Rick quipped, but he received a stern look from his father. Rick sighed and leaned against the car door again, while Daniel did the same._

_"I'm just glad you two were okay." Detective Morgan said. "I would hate the thought of one of you two-"_

_"Dad, please" Rick snickered, "the sappy speeches aren't cool. But we know...you'd miss us..." Daniel got a playful slug in a the arm from his dad as they came to a stop at the intersection. Daniel had been silent for a while, thinking of the leak, JoGate, and the newfound reason of hate for JoGate. As the boy looked out the window, he spied a green...thing...slithering into an alley. Daniel, mystified by the "thing", looked closer so he could get a better look. Suddenly, a pair of red eyes appeared in the shadows, startling the young man. The car began moving forward once again, but the image of the red eyes was frozen inside the mind of the young man as he faced forward and pondered_

_*The Next Day*_

_On the other side of town (Where Peppermint Patty & Marcie live), Liz, Jimmy, Michael, Mickey, and Daniel had huddled in front of the door to the house of Ricky Powell. The kids hated having to walk all the way to the other side of Birchwood, past the town hall and hospital, but they needed explanations._

_"This kid better open the door...my feet hurt from walking..." Liz said as she shook her feet, trying to shake the pain off._

_"We've been waiting here for five minutes and ten seconds..." Jimmy pointed out. "What could he be doing?"_

_"Maybe he's busy?" Michael said with a shrug and a nervous smile._

_"Yeah, well he knows it's rude to keep people waiting..." Daniel said._

_"Remember...he doesn't have many friends..." Mickey pointed out._

_"HUZZAH!"_

_"Oh, you mean like this guy?" Liz pointed towards the startling Perceival, who had popped up out of the blue from behind the group._

_"You're here, becauuuse..." Jimmy asked._

_"Alas, young James, I was called here by the philosophet Richard!" Percy put hand motions to words, moving his hands around to convey his emotions._

_"Yeah..." Daniel rolled his eyes before FINALLY the door opened. Mrs. Powell, in a pink dress and a brunette bob hair style, greeted the kids at the door._

_"Oh goody! So glad that someone actually came to play with Ricky! You kids his friends?" Asked Mrs. Powell. The kids looked at each other, wondering what the right answer would be. They each mumbled amongst themselves, until Liz popped up with an answer._

_"We plead the fifth."_

_The mother led the six to Ricky's room, where he had a fully functional laboratory with beakers, test tubes, chemicals, machines, and a floating robot made. Ricky, still busy with his own work, didn't notice the kids and his mom at the door._

_"Richard!" His mom happily called out. "Your friends are here!" Ricky looked up and smiled, glad to see his guests had arrived._

_"Thanks, mom!" He said, walking over to the group and leading them into his room. He closed the door, so no one could hear what he would say. The group of six, meanwhile, were astounded by what Ricky had in his room._

_"It looks like something out of Dexter's Laboratory™…" Liz said, making sure she remembered the trademark._

_"What sort of wizardy is this?" Percy said, amazed yet disturbed._

_"What goes on in here?" Jimmy asked. Mickey, meanwhile, looked down and saw a hamster near several toxic chemicals, including one labeled "Hamster Experiment #201". Mickey looked at the hamster, seeing that it was tired and exhausted. He grabbed the animal out of the cage and put it in his pocket._

_"This is my lab...I need it to...well, do experiments. Before we talk about that though, you guys want cookies?" Ricky pulled out a plate of cookies, dumbfounding Daniel._

_"Ooh! Me!" Jimmy and Liz both answered._

_"Wait..." Daniel spoke up. "What was it you wanted to tell us yesterday?"_

_"Oh right!" Ricky remembered. "Y'see, the gas from the leak was a special type of gas. Neomondium."_

_"Wuts Greogrodium?" Liz said with a mouthful of chocolate chip._

_"Neomondium is a yet to be discovered element that happens when Neon decays and mixes with Mercury and Uranium. It's a radioactive element, normally poisonous."_

_"Hold on, back up..." Michael interrupted. "I haven't seen Neomondium on the Periodic Table. How is it 'yet to be discovered' if you know what it is?"_

_Ricky nodded. "Yeah, it is undiscovered...to the public. The scientific community discovered this in the 40s. It's a gas that is supposed to stick to the skin and be absorbed by the victim, the Neomondium breaking down as it gets deeper into your body until it mixes with your molecular structure. Your DNA."_

_The six were startled...the gas was INSIDE of them?_

_"So this stuff is currently in all of us, am I right?" Mickey asked. "Because this is the reason why I protest this stuff. It ruins the earth's health and OUR health."_

_"Not to worry...Neomondium either kills you or not. No dying after a week or gaining a disease down the line. You're okay." Ricky then retracted that statement. "Actually...not exactly." This made the rest of the kids widen their eyes. "In 1942, America was losing all sorts of battles in World War II. The scientists created Neomondium and wanted to use it for enhancing purposes. Y'see, Neomondium is a DNA enhancer, in small doses. Sort of like..."_

_"...A Super Soldier Serum?" Liz said. "Like Captain America!"_

_"Exactly, Liz." Ricky said as he wiped his glasses. "Neomondium was used to enhance the power of our troops, but one test subject was deemed...unstable...he gained weird telekinetic abilities and turned rogue. In the end, Neomondium was deemed a failure and never used again...until now. I guess JoGate Industries had some Neomondium in a barrel that they wanted to dispose of. And I guess our school was the 'lucky choice'."_

_"So what does this mean for us, pray tell?" Percy asked._

_"Well, I overheard Professor Bean of the research labs talking to Charlie Brown and his friends. And it seems THEY received special abilities from the gas. And, from what it seems like, you six did as well."_

_Ricky walked over to Mickey, who was trying to hide Dex the Hamster. "Mickey, your DNA was rendered unstable; but you can shapeshift your biological state to make yourself any animal it seems." Mickey, amazed at hearing this, was excited to try it out. He thought of a kangaroo...and morphed his legs into that of a mother kangaroo's. Dex the Hamster popped out of the pouch before sliding back in, hiding from Ricky._

_"Michael, that sneeze of your must indicate a high back up of wind. You may have powers over wind." Ricky said, before taking out a pepper shaker, sprinkling some pepper in his hand, and dusting it over Michael's nose. After one huff...and one puff...he "ACHOO"'d a large gust of wind, powerful enough to charge Ricky's mini wind turbine. He then turned to Jimmy._

_"Jimmy, you have a unique ability." Ricky said._

_"I can run really fast?" Jimmy said._

_"No...you make the world around you run slow." Ricky said. "You must have some mastery over time, probably. I'm sure there's a limit to how long you can stop time, but I'm not really sure. I'd have to run some more tests."_

_Ricky walked away from Jimmy and over to Liz. He opened his blinds, letting in the light, which circled around a highly confused Liz._

_"Um, what's all this?" She asked, a bit concerned about all of the light around her._

_"I call it...power over light. You can control light. How far can this power go? I have to see." Ricky said before moving over to Percy._

_"Percy, I saw you beat up THREE bullies yesterday with only a wooden sword. Then you jumped higher than the average Olympian and ran at Usain Bolt speeds. You must have some form of enhanced natural abilities. You have the strength of five Olympian top class weightlifters, the speed of five Usain Bolts, and the fighting proficiency of five Olympic Fencers. You're like...a super knight..."_

_"HUZZAH! THE WIZARDRY OF THE JOGATE GUILD HAS GIVEN ME ABILITIES FAR BEYOND OTHERS!" Percy proclaimed as he raised his wooden sword in the air. The othet five groaned as Ricky walked over to Daniel, who's headachr has returned._

_"As for you Daniel, your ability hasn't activated yet. I'll run more tests, but for now you should just be worried about your head pains." Ricky said._

_"Yeah...okay doc..." Daniel said with a hint of sarcasm._

_"Oh, one more thing!" Ricky said. He grabbed a strand of hair from each person and placed them each in separate baggies. "I need your DNA. For...research purposes..." The others stared at him quite weirdly as Ricky pulled out a board game._

_"Scrabble?" He asked._

_*Later*_

_"The kid's a freak..." Jimmy said as they made their way across the city at night. Albeit the street lights made things a tad less creepy, the lack of people in the street and quietness made the situation a bit unsettling._

_"And then he made us stay for hours playing Scrabble." Liz said. "I won that last game, you know. He cheated."_

_"Liz, 'Hammertime' isn't a word." Michael corrected her._

_"It should be! MC Hammer's catchphrase needs remembering!" She argued._

_"Hey..." Daniel said, speaking through his gritted teeth. "This is the intersection where I saw that green thing with red eyes."_

_"Green thing with red eyes?" Mickey asked. "What did you see?"_

_"A dragon, no doubt." Percy said, drawing his wooden sword._

_"No, it was too small to be a dragon, but it slithered into this alley." He pointed to the alley next to them. The kids slowly creeped into the alley, looking around for any sign of the beast. Liz, then, commented..._

_"Wait, why are we randomly looking around for a beast?"_

_Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. Cuz we're kids?"_

_"Oh...right..." Liz said as she stopped moving for a second._

_The rest of them found no sign of the green thing, quitting their search and turning around._

_"Nothing here..." Jimmy said as he closed the trash can lid before turning to his right side. "You doing good over there, LiIIIIIIIZZZ!"_

_Jimmy's hair stood on end as his friends turned as well to see a green slithering thing take Liz down into a manhole. The guys, freaking out, babbled incoherently as they tried to figure out what to do._

_"So...do we go down there?" Jimmy asked, shaking nonstop._

_"We have to..." Daniel looked over nervously. "For Liz..."_

_This made Jimmy somehow man up, in a small way, as he walked over to the manhole. The guys climbed down the hole and jumped into the sewer, beginning a search for Liz. It was too dark to see, so Mickey thought of a bioluminescent animal. He morphed into an electric heel, lighting the way for everyone._

_"Hey, I may be getting the hang of this, guys...OOMPH!" Mickey bumped into something scaly and 8 feet tall. He looked up to see a giant man lizard with the body of a komodo, the claws of an iguana, the fingers of a gecko, the webbed feet of a sea turtle, the head of an alligator, the teeth of a crocodile, the jaw of a snapping turtle, the small shell of a tortoise, and the tail of a snake. Mickey hiccuped and morphed into chicken, cutting off the light that the guys needed. The only light you see is the green eyes of the predator. Suddenly, Liz began to glow, hurting the eyes of the lizard and illuminating the entire sewer. It dropped Liz, who was caught by a heroically running Jimmy._

_"What the hell is that thing?" Michael looked up, eyes widened._

_"I have no idea...but lets gets out of here!" Mickey said as he morphed into a cheetah and grabbed the five kids before running off. The lizard, his vision restored, ran after the kids by getting a running start before going into his shell and letting momentum roll his shell after the kids. Mickey ran as fast as he could trying to using his cheetah speed to outrun the beast. However, as the boy became tired, the lizard began rolling faster, catching up with them as it treaded the murky waters. Mickey finally tired out, and the lizard rolled in front of then, cutting them off. It came back out of its shell and ran for Liz, who put up a hand illuminated it, trying to ward off the beast. But it seemed to have adapted to the light. Liz, out of ideas, then decided to..._

_...run behind Daniel, who's headache was getting worse. It had knocked Daniel into the sewer wall, but then received a powerful punc to the face from Percieval. He continued his barrage of punches, going for the head of the beast as he beat him back farther into the sewer with every shot. He gave the lizard a roundhouse, sending it flying into a sewer wall. Percy ran full speed ahead before jumping in the air and going for a strike to the head with his wooden sword. The beast telegraphed this and whacked Percy away with its tail._

_Jimmy put his hands up as the beast ran for him and stopped him dead in his tracks. The beast couldn't move, due to the slowing of time around it._

_"Wish you did that earlier, Jim..." Mickey said, getting up from the dirty water._

_"I had been figuring out how to do it for a minute. But better late than never, right?" Jimmy said, helping Percy up from the water._

_"Alas...the beast was too strong for me..." Percy said weakly as he held his chest._

_"It's all cool Percy; you did your best." Jimmy said. "You're cool with us."_

_"At last...a group to call my own...thank you, James..." Percy said before fading out of consciousness. The group of six made their way back to the sewer manhole, hoping to get home. As they climbed up the laddet, they talked about how they'd have to explain to their parents why they were late._

_Jimmy carried Percy to the top, followed by Daniel and Mickey. Liz went up next before Michael climbed u-_

_"RRRRRARRRRRRGH!"_

_The beast had tackled Michael off the ladder, much to everyone's surprise!_

_"Jimmy!" Mickey exclaimed, "I thought you stopped him!"_

_Jimmy was at a loss for words as well. "I don't know how...I know I did stop him!"_

_"Well Ricky said something about a time limit!" Liz remembered. "Maybe the limit had passed!"_

_The lizard began trying to tear Michael to shreds, but it received a powerful gust of wind from Michael that pushed it twelve feet away from Michael. The beast then jumped up and tackled Michael back down to the ground as he tried to escape the sewer. Liz, tired of waiting, summoned the light of the street lights around her and literally flew down the manhole. The entire crew, flabbergasted, stared down the sewer in complete and utter shock as Liz, strangely knowledgeable, summoned a light lance and threw it at the beast, cutting it open at its shoulder. She then flew downward and and blasted with several rapid fire shots. Down on its knees, the beast was susceptible to a gust of wind from Michael, taking it down as it fell on his back._

_"Is it done?" Liz asked as she powered down and walked over to the beast. She looked over it, getting a closer look at it. It seemed to be wearing clothes...a hawaiian shirt and cargo pants, both torn to near shreds. She continued to look around it, before a scaly hand grabbed her and threw her through a sewer wall! Michael summoned a ball of wind and blasted the beast, who just stood its ground and rammed Michael into anothet part of the sewer wall! Mickey, who jumped down and morphed into a Tricerotops, ran into the beast, who grabbed it by the horns and threw it into the sewer wall as well. Daniel, his headache at extreme levels, looked over at a still knocked out Percy, grabbed his wooden sword and jumped into the sewer. The beast, who turned to see a brave Daniel, growled at the boy. Daniel stood his ground as the beast charged at him. But the headache made it seem like his head was going to pop. He gritted his teeth as he tried to contain the pain, but the headache intensified as the monster jumped in the air and readied a claw._

_"GRAAAAAAA!"_

_Daniel's headache exploded!_

_Into a blue beam of energy, blasting the beast into a wall! The headache, now gone, left Daniel with newfound power and strength. Wondering what had happened, Daniel looked up to see the beast getting up from the rubble of the crash. It growled as it threw a piece of rubble off of its shoulder and ran at Daniel. The boy began throwing energy ball after energy ball at the monster, hoping to slow it down, but to no avail. The monster reflected each blast with its scales._

_"What? This thing can adapt to any circumstance?" Daniel muttered to himself as he readied himself for another strike. The lizard beast readied a claw for Daniel..._

_...but stopped. Daniel raised an eyebrow as the monster winced and twitched. It then began screaming and snarling crazily as it ran in the opposite direction. It disappeared into the sewer, confusing Daniel as his team began to recover. They each walked over to Daniel, and gave each othet weird looks as they began to make their way up the ladder out of the sewer._

_"So we speak of this to no one?" Michael said. Each of the kids agreed to his proposition, especially Liz, who made Percy's head nod yes._

_"Wow..." Jimmy said, amazed by what had just transpired. "We all have super powers. This is so cool." He looked down at his drenched watch, which said "9:43". "Oh man! We were in thar sewer for forty five minutes and twenty seconds! We need to get home, QUICK!"_

_Mickey frowned as everyone looked at him. "Don't look at me! I'm not running you guys anymore! Lets hoof it!' The group ran home as fast as they could, with Michael carrying Percy on his back._

_*2 Weeks Later*_

_With school back on, the six kids were able to go to school and simply enjoy their time. The gas had been deemed clear, but cops were telling the kids to look out for a criminal named Tobin Sinclair. Other than that, it was pretty normal. But as the kids walked down the halls, they noticed that some of the kids were acting weird._

_"Hey, you guys notice anything weird about some of these guys?" Jimmy asked. "Sabrina Miller was staring at me weirdly today, and not how she usually does."_

_"I know what you mean." Mickey said. "Matt Carlson didn't even take me and give me Swirldgie."_

_"What the heck's a Swirldgie?" Liz asked._

_"A swirlie while he gives me a wedgie..." An embarressed Mickey looks down at the ground as his friends look at him weirdly. "It was a bad time in my life."_

_Dex the Hamster popped out of Mickey's pocket and looked around the school for a second before retreating back into Mickey's pocket. The team walked towards their homeroom, but didn't see Charlie Brown or his friends yet. They sat down as Maurice Flynn the janitor walked in and high fived several students._

_"Hey, dudes! You guys doing good?" He said to Daniel and his friends, who answered yes._

_"You okay, Maurice?" Daniel asked. "The leak took a toll on you, huh?"_

_The janitor twirled his feather duster around as he replied. "Nope, young dude. But I am pretty mad at JoGate. We need to seriously take them down! JoGate has been ruining our town! I'm starting a petition to bring Grey Industries back into prominence." Maurice pulled out a pen and clipboard with several names on it. "Wanna sign? You guys are citizens here too!"_

_Liz signed first, followed by the rest of the crew putting their names down. Flynn was happy to see people supporting their town._

_"Yeah! Thanks guys! Your voices will NOT go unheard!" Maurice walked towards the door as the bell rang to start school. Principal Bill Schultz was about to take the mic like every other school morning..._

_"Good morning, students."_

_Wait...that wasn't the prinicpal..._

_"What the..." Daniel perked up as he heard a familiar voice._

_"...This is Joe Agate, your new boss. Starting today, this school...no...this TOWN is under NEW management...OURS!"_

_The entire school, from the sixth grade to the eighth grade, listened to the maniacal Joe Agate speak through the P.A. system. In the principal's office, Mr. Schultz was being held against his will by Thibault while Joe spoke through the mic._

_"Me and a few friends have taken over this school. Who are they, you may ask? Well they'll be revealing themselves soon." Joe said. In Mr. Connors's room (where are heroes are), Vanessa Schwartz and Matt Carlson got up and walked towards the door._

_"From now on, you may all refer to us as..._

_'The Birchwood Brotherhood'!"_

_The kids and teachers in their rooms talked among themselves, worried and afraid as the villains each revealed themselves. The six seventh graders each whispered amongst themselves as well, trying to figure out what to do._

_"This is crazy...we need to do something..." Liz whispered to Daniel._

_"I know..." Daniel agreed. "I guess we weren't the only ones with powers...bad guys are here, too..."_

_Maurice tried to walk through the doors, hoping to get out. Vanessa and Matt kept guard of it, halting Maurice's advance. "Where do you think you're going, Janitor?"_

_"I'm leaving." Maurice said. "I don't want to be here while you guys act psycho!" Maurice tried to get through the two kids, but was cut off by a megalomaniacal Sabrina Miller._

_"NUH-UH!" Miller yelled before pulling out twin oversized Machine Guns and unloading clip upon clip of bullets onto the poor janitor! Franklin and Ariel, witnessing the assualt were about to jump in, until..._

_...Maurice's skin turned into pure steel! The bullets just bounced off of his metal exterior and landed on the ground. Sabrina, wondering what had happened, concluded that Maurice had powers._

_"Meh, oh well..." She calmly shrugged...before pulling out a FLAMETHROWER and-_

_*POW!*_

_A swift punch from Liz knocked the girl down on the ground! Matt and Vanessa saw the fight and widened their eyes at the six seventh graders standing up to them. Matt, grinning at this new prospect, looked at the six with devilish intent._

_"I'm gonna enjoy pounding you all to dust..." He said before-_

_*CRASH!*_

_Another surprise! Sebastian Mahoney crashed through a wall and knocked the three villains to the ground! Benedict, with fire around his palms, walked into the room._

_"Everyone, out of the room! We're evacuating!" He said to the class, who left the room and walked out the back door in single file. The six kids walked up to Benedict, who as slightly taller than them._

_"Hey, Benedict. So you got powers too, huh?" Mickey asked the fire child, who nodded yes._

_"This is pretty cool." He said. "But we have bigger things to do. You six should leave now before things get dangerous."_

_"Pffft...we can handle ourselves!" Liz said cockily. She generated a light aura around herself while Mickey got into a stance, Percy pounded his fists together, Daniel created an aura of energy around his hands, Jimmy fixed his glasses, and Michael floated off the ground. The eighth grader was impressed with the kids._

_"Sweet." He said with a grin. Suddenly, a crash was heard Thibault was knocked through a wall by a fist from Peppermint Patty. Linus had also used his blanket to throw Joe Agate through a wall as well._

_"You better get ready..."_

_The seven heroes turned around to see Matt Carlson, on his feet with a row of lockers in his hand. Percy got ready and jumped in front._

_"My companions, I shall handle this brute. I detest bullies." Percieval said as he put on his silver gauntlets. His friends were amazed at the armor the boy was wearing. "Forged from fires of noble warriors, I shall use these to SMITE THEE!"_

_Percieval jumped into the air as Matt readied his lockers for combat..._

_Aaaand...freezeframe..._

* * *

FINALLY! IT'S UP! I'll try to have The villains part up by next Sunday. And I need all of the villain slots filled by then in order to finish the villain chapter. I need one more villain, and Ivan Drago, I need you to submit your villain to me soon as well, please. Thanks guys!

I'm also wondering whether or not I should do The Vigilante Backstory section. The villains and heroes have reasons for backstories: They're together and forming a team from the get go. The vigilantes don't really team up until later, and they all don't go out and fight until later as well. I may just do the vigilantes one at a time throughout the story. Just have each debut one at a time, becoming a major plot point, until they all have debuted and they form a group. How's that sound? It'll also help me get to the main story quicker.

I had to rewrite half of this because my tablet cut off on me at one point. I hate having to look out for my tablet cutting off randomly or my computer shutting down a program randomly. It's frustrating.

Also, this is actually just something random. Not even a question or a request, just more of wondering; would someone like to make a TvTropes page about this story XD? XD I only ask because The Peanuts Fanfiction section isn't represented well enough on the site. Think you someone could try? XD I'd wait patiently for months just to see that XD or at least have one of TigerLover16's stories or BallzMahoney's stories in a Peanut's Fanfiction section on TvTropes. They're huge mainstays in this section.

Thanks for reading! And Thanks for waiting patiently! Please Review!


	5. Villain Flashback

A/N: Back! So soon, huh? But first, and announcement; no vigilante chapter. As one reviewer said, it gives them more mystery that way if I debut them as time goes on. Anyway, here is the villain flashback! But first, The Villain Apps!

**Teacher Mentor:**

Name: Ray Thompson

Superhero/Villain/Vigilante Name (If they're going to fight: Mr Mean

Hero, Villain, Vigilante, or Undecided?: Villain

Gender: Male

Age: 55

Grade: None, science teacher

Appearance: A balding old man in a labcoat

Body Build: tall and skinny

Skin Tone: chalk white

Eye Color: watery grey

Hair Color & Style: grey, balding except for some wiry hair at the sides

Any Unique physical traits: Long pointy nose

Normal Clothes: A grubby white labcoat, brown trousers, rubber gloves.

Villain Clothes: A black lab coat, a cheesy red and black luchadore mask, pink striped trousers, black gloves.

Accessories: Cracked glasses, a nose ring.

Personality: Bitter and grouchy, Ray Thompson has lived a hard, unsuccessful life and as such is mad at the world. He doesn't like his students, and frequently complains about his job and how he's not a billionnaire bigshot. He acts cordial when around other members of staff, but treats his students terribly. He is quick to abuse his powers, with plans of world domination in place, or at least he tries to ruin everyone elses lives. He is a twitchy person, he almost never stops twitching, and snaps at people for the slightest things.

Likes: Causing chaos, making other people miserable, bullying his students, being in charge of everything.

Dislikes: His job, his students, failure, people who are more successful than him, nature, pretty much everything that doesn't do him good.

Relationship with characters: Charlie Brown-His favourite target for bullying, Ray takes great pleasure in failing Charlie Brown even when he does good at something, mocking him for his apparent baldness and constant failures, and reminding him he'll never amount to anything. As a villain he tries to kill him numerous times.

Linus-Ray is incredibly jealous of Linus because of his intellect, and the fact that he will obviously go on to become successful. As such, he treats him worse than most of his other students and always confiscates his blanket at the start of each lessons, thoroughly enjoying the reaction it entices.

Lucy-Ray also despises Lucy for her basic personality, he will punish her frequently for yelling and argues with her frequently, sometimes to a childish extent. Lucy is quite vocal in her belief that he is "A heartless, diminiative old crow"

Joe Agate and Thibault-Does not personally care for either of them, or any of the other villains, but sees them as useful tools to achieve his goals and manipulates them to do his bidding.

JoGate industries-Obviously he hates the owners for their success, and tries to have the company shut down after the gas leak just so he can ruin things for Mr Jones and Mr Agate. After becoming a villain he might do business with them to aquire black market stuff.

Samson Conners-The two do not see eye to eye, and while Samson is above criticising his colleagues to their face he simply cannot bring himself to like Ray. Ray seems him as being far more successful, since he has a wife and kids and a higher paycheck, and tries to kill him after becoming a villain. It is Samson who finally reports Ray's vile actions against the students that gets the evil teacher fired and forcing him into hiding. For this, Ray vows vengeance.

Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band: Hates music beyond all reason.

Family: A superstar brother who's supposedly accidental death he may or may not have arranged.

Power(s) Gained from the Leak: Has super intelligence and the ability to inflict excrusciating pain on people just by glaring at them hard enough.

Weapons: Several guns, including a lazer gun.

Weakness(es)/Flaws: He is extremely arrogant as a villain, refusing to believe that he can make mistakes and ignoring the obvious ones he makes, which can result in his plans failing. His powers can strain his mind if he uses them too long and cause headaches, making him and easy target for the heroes.

History: Ray's life has been a long list of failures. He was born in Birchwood, and growing up his parents payed virtually no attention to him, preffering to give their love and praise to his older brother. While his brother got all the best meals and toys, Ray got very poorly cooked meals and no toys for his birthday, and only one or two crummy ones for Christmas. He often tried to join clubs and win trophies to impress his parents, but came last in everything he did. He had adequate grades in school, but never enough to impress his parents, and his college application was rejected. All the while he grew more and more bitter and learned to hate the world. While his brother became a famous movie star, got all the girls and made millions of dollars and fans, Ray struggled to find any employment at all. Eventually after living on the streets for a few years he got a job as a science teacher by forging his high school and college certificates. He was the only family member to visit his dying mother, his father having already died in a car accident, and when asked if she was proud of him, she replied that he was hardly anything to be proud of. Some time before the start of the story his brother died in a supposed car accident, which one police man thought was sabotage. Ray was grumbling about having to teach another lousy class when the gas leaked. While he was still learning to make full use of his powers Samson finally caught on to his bullying of the students and reported him to the principal, who sacked him on the spot. His hatred of the world reaching new heights, Ray became a villain in order to get back at the whole world.

Secrets: May have been responsible for his brother's death

Quirks: Always twitching, extremely creepy

Romance: None

Anything Extra to Add?: Don't think so.

...

And for the main baddies!

Name: Sebastian Mahoney

Superhero/Villain/Vigilante Name (If they're going to fight: Melter Mask

Hero, Villain, Vigilante, or Undecided?: Villain

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Grade: 8th

Appearance: Before the gas leak was very handsome, as a result of mutation his face is horribly scarred and partially melted.

Body Build: Tall, slim.

Skin Tone: Light Brown (Half African American, half causacian)

Eye Color: Black

Hair Color & Style: Black, afro

Any Unique physical traits: His entire face became shallow and scarred as a result of his mutation.

Normal Clothes: Face mask, brown trench coat, black jeans

Hero Clothes: A metal Mask (Think Doctor Doom), a black cape, a red and yellow body suit with skull symbols around the knees, elbows and a flaming skull on the chest.

Accessories: none

Personality: Originally a playboy and a stuck up snob, after his face was horribly deformed from the gas leak Sabastian becomes distraught, angry and extremely bitter. With his social and dating life wrecked by his deformity Sabastian is slowly driven insane, and takes his anger out on the world by becoming a villain. He is extremely violent in battle, and often talks maliciously of disfiguring his opponents.

Likes: Girls, popularity, seeing his enemies suffer.

Dislikes: People seeing his face, his losing popularity, everyone else for looking better than him, Charlie Brown for having friends despite being a loser.

Relationship with characters: Charlie Brown-Before he was mutated, Sabastian treated Charlie Brown with the same sort of contempt as most other popular kids, calling him a loser and relishing the thought of ridiculing him to make himself look superior. After his face is deformed, sebastian begins to realise Charlie Brown really does have some loyal friends, whereas he has no one now that he's ugly. This causes Sabastian to develop an extreme hatred of Charlie Brown.

Lucy-Before his accident, Sabastian had once attempted to date Lucy, but she rejected his advances because she was in love with Schroeder. After going insane, Sabastian often tries to take revenge on the crabby girl.

Linus-Couldn't care less about him.

Joe Agate-After being convinced to join the Brotherhood, Joe manipulates Sabastian to think that they're friends, and that they can cure his deformities if they make enough money commiting crimes. Desparate, Sabastian does not question Joe, but if he finds out he's being manipulated he'd want to kill him.

Thibault-Sabastian will occasionally work together with Thibault to fight the heroes, the two work somewhat well together, but Thibault's insulting nature can sometimes cause tension between the two.

JoGate industries-At first Sabastian is downright furious at the company for their involvement in the gas leak, but after Joe Agate promises they can make him handsome again he works for them without question.

Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band: Punk Rock

Family: Edward Mahoney (Father)

Power(s) Gained from the Leak: The ability to melt most surfaces he comes into contact with, can throw balls of magma (Not normally fatal)

Weapons: No

Weakness(es)/Flaws: Can be easily deceived, extremely cold conditions and being covered in water can weaken or disable his powers.

History: Since he was eight Sabastian had been a bit of a player, dating as many girls as he could and using his good looks to achieve high popularity. He was flirting with the cheerleaders when the gas leak occured, and when he breathed it in his face began to partially melt and scars formed all over. With his new hideous appearance Sabastians social life immediately fell apart, driving him around the bend. He soon after joins the villains.

Secrets: none I can think of.

Quirks: He is extremely violent and snaps at people often when he talks.

Romance: Has dated many girls, including Violet. Becomes much more secluded after the gas leak.

If Yes for Romance, what do they look for in a person?: Very beautiful girls, especially those willing to strip for him.

Anything Extra to Add?: No.

...

Hi ! I think this is a really fun idea to use for this. Really cute. Are you from another country? Just wondering xD Here is my character, I hope you use it :)

Name: Vanessa Schwartz

Superhero/Villain/Vigilante Name (If they're going to fight: Firestar

Hero, Villain, Vigilante, or Undecided?: Villain. but feel free to change her over if you wish. she's like on the edge of villainy. she is one of the more mellow villainesses and isn't as intensely evil as others.

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Grade: (1st-8th. If higher, they need a reason as to why they were at Birchwood Junior High at the time.) 7th

Appearance: mysterious. Vanessa always wears her long, curly, jet black hair down in front of her pale face. She has freckles scattered across her nose and deep black eyes. But it's nearly impossible to see them because she's always shielding herself with her hair.

Body Build: (Are they fat, skinny, fit, muscular, chubby, little, tall) very short for her age. average weight.

Skin Tone: (What color skin) very pale with freckles.

Eye Color: black

Hair Color & Style: jet black, long and curly. bangs

Any Unique physical traits: (i.e. birth marks, scars, etc.) none

Normal Clothes: anything black and flowy. Prefers dresses and capes

Hero Clothes: none. She's a villain -.- her villain clothes are a form-fitting black catsuit sort of thing with red flames on the sleeves and legs.

Accessories: always wears her great grandmother's pendant, which is silver and has a fire symbol engraved on.

Personality: quiet and shy, but whenever spoken to directly is sharp and cunning. She is very smart but sometimes lucid.

Likes: cookie dough ice cream and (surprisingly) cool jazz.

Dislikes: when her older brother picks on her And tries to pretend he's smart, yellow, water.

Relationship with characters: (Make sure you especially put down their relationships with: Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Joe Agate, Thibault, and JoGate Industries)

Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band: prefers punk rock such as All Time Low, Yellowcard, Taking Back Sunday, etc but does not mind anything from jazz to death metal.

Family: (Whether it be a mom, dad, single mom, single dad, grandmother, whatever. Basically, who are they living with at the moment?) her grandmother and her older brother, Sean

Power(s) Gained from the Leak: (Favorite part, huh? They can have more than one power, as long as it isn't too over-powered.) fire. basically has control over any fire related thing. can withstand any heat. has the power to bring heat to any situation. she also has a knowledge power. she has the ability to think quickly in any situation and do immense math problems in her mind.

Weapons: (This is purely optional) none but her brain.

Weakness(es)/Flaws: anything water, ice or cold related. once doused, she is completely powerless until she is dry enough to "strike a match". also gets infuriated whenever someone questions her intelligence.

History: (Also include what they were doing when the leak went off) Vanessa's parents died in a car crash when she was twelve. Ever since then she's been living a life of fear and seclusion, bearing only close ties with her grandmother, who is an ex-cop and detective. She is often told how alike she is to her late mother, and how opposite she is to her brother Sean, who is 16. During the leak, Vanessa was in her cooking class, playing with the Bunsen burner (which explains the fire power she acquired). She's always been a pyromaniac so it wasn't out of the ordinary for her to be playing with the burner, randomly setting things on fire.

Secrets: she is afraid of the dark and cries nearly every night for her late mother.

Quirks: (What's one the weird/unique things about your character that really sets them apart?) whenever someone mentions anything firy, or fire-related, her body heat increases and she becomes excited. Although she is a villainess, she is unbearably likable and has an effect on people that just causes them to instantly like her. Once you get past her hard, unyielding barrier of shyness, she is really a great person and a pleasure to have around.

Romance: (Do you want your character to be a part of a budding romance or already established couple?) I think Vanessa is the type of girl who would have an obsessing infatuation with Linus Van Pelt. Her mysterious intelligence mirrors his superior intellect and is the perfect contrast.

If Yes for Romance, what do they look for in a person?: smart, yet sweet. needs to have a heart, but also a brain to match her own. NO WATER TYPES.

Anything Extra to Add?: I don't think so!

...

Name: Sabrina Miller

Superhero/Villain/Vigilante Name (If they're going to fight: Hammer Space

Hero, Villain, Vigilante, or Undecided?: Villain

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Grade: 7th

Appearance: An attractive blond girl

Body Build: hour glass figure, fit.

Skin Tone: tanned, caucasian

Eye Color: blue

Hair Color & Style: blond, long and flowing

Any Unique physical traits: none

Normal Clothes: A lime green tank top and very short shorts

Villain Clothes: Basically a black and red cheerleaders outfit, a domino mask and her hair is tied up into four long pigtails.

Accessories: Diamond earrings, rings with shiny jewels.

Personality: Extremely cooky, flirty and some would say promiscuous, Sabrina is comic relief among the villains. She has a huge crush on Joe Agate, and is not afraid to show it, though she flirts with lots of other male villains and sometimes tauntingly to the heroes. Some of her friends would describe her as insane, I would describe her as makeing the Joker look like a monk. She has a rather dark sense of humour to boot, and a habit of speaking really loud, though no where near as bad as Charlotte Braun.

Likes: Joe Agate, making out, beating up heroes, madness and chaos, watching her enemies suffer, candy and ice cream, root beer.

Dislikes: Charlie Brown, anyone associated with Charlie Brown, heroes, the good guys getting a happy ending, fruit and vegetables, when it's too quiet.

Relationship with characters: Charlie Brown-like so many other "Popular" Girls Sabrina holds a great dislike for Charlie Brown, whenever she's in a fight with the heroes she mostly finds ways to cause him grief or serious injury. She would love nothing more than to strap him to a wall and torture him all night long.

Linus-Sabrina finds Linus extremely stupid and immature for carrying around a blanket, she speaks to him as though she were talking to a baby. Linus dislikes her greatly. Despite this, Sabrina is not above teasing Linus by showing off her "Hot bod", Which embarasses the heck out of him.

Lucy-Perhaps Sabrina's greatest rivalry with any of the female heroes is with Lucy. Due to the predictably angry reactions Lucy exhibits when victim to her pranks and torture, Sabrina takes great pleasure in bullying Lucy. The two clash on the battle field very often, but often it is Sabrina who is left lying in a bloody pulp at the end.

Joe Agate- For no apparent reason, the normally promiscuous Sabrina has a huge crush on Joe Agate. She flirts with him near constantly and often tries to seduce him. Joe Agate sees her mostly as a pawn to be used in annoying the heroes, and maybe for a chance at a little action if you know what I mean (Hey I'm a guy, so sue me)

Thibault-Out of all her team mates, Sabrina gets along the least well with Thibault. Thibault's chauvanism and sexist comments will often cause Sabrina to throw a fit and pelt him with random heavy objects she pulls out of thin air. Thibault doesn't like her much for this, though he is not above looking down her dress.

JoGate industries-Is more than happy to work for them, solely because Joe Agate's father owns the company and she wants to make a good impression on her "Future daddy in law"

Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band: Punk Rock

Family: None but her mother Tiana, who's career I would prefer not to mention.

Power(s) Gained from the Leak: Has the classic cartoony ability to pull objects out of thin air, including anvils, flame throwers, smoke bombs, a giant salmon, laptops, bazookas and all kinds of other things, an ability largely used for comic relief. Her signature weapon however is a large red hammer she pulls out of hammer space.

Weapons: Giant Hammer, all kinds of weird things.

Weakness(es)/Flaws: Is extremely whiny and will thrown childish fits if things don't go her way, and as a result will not pay attention to the battle at hand. She is also a scatterbrain, and not too endurant.

History: Sabrina grew up mostly by herself, her father is unheard of and her mother's always off working, so she had to raise herself. Sabrina took a liking to boys since kindergarten, and she's been a bimbo ever since. She tried to join the cheerleading squad when she was twelve, but was turned down because she was too crazy. She was planning to dump a bucket of stink bombs in the cheerleaders locker room when the other gas leaked through the school.

Secrets: Might actually have a small romantic interest in Charlie Brown

Quirks: She's completely mental

Romance: An unrequited love for Joe Agate

If Yes for Romance, what do they look for in a person?: Wicked and devious, cute.

...

Name: Matt Carlson

Superhero/Villain/Vigilante Name (If they're going to fight: Quarterbash

Hero, Villain, Vigilante, or Undecided?: Villain

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Grade: 7th

Appearance:

Body Build: Tall, muscular

Skin Tone: White, tanned

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color & Style: red, curly

Any Unique physical traits: none

Normal Clothes: A red sports shirt, black shorts

Villain Clothes:

Accessories:

Personality: Arrogant and boastful, Matt was at one point the quarterback for the schools football team. However, being the typical jock, he liked to show off and bullied his fellow students, especially the nerdy and unpopular ones like Charlie Brown, and for his harsh tauntings and violent actions he was kicked off the team, which made him a bigger bully. Tends to think of himself more than others, and is very vain.

Likes: Himself, sports, money, chicks, baby rabbits.

Dislikes: geeks, nerds, people who are smarter or stronger than him, ugly girls, people thinking he's soft, being taunted himself.

Relationship with characters: Charlie Brown-Our favourite blockhead is the favoured victim of Matt's bullying due to his low social status, and wishy washiness making him an easy target. Charlie Brown prefers to avoid Matt because he insults him and tries to beat him up, though Peppermint Patty usually scares him off.

Linus-Thinks of Linus as a nerd due to his intelligence, and bullies him almost as frequently as Charlie Brown, pushing him down and taking his blanket. Linus enjoys whipping him with said blanket, but otherwise ignores him.

Lucy-Though Lucy herself hates Linus's blanket habit, she does not approve when Matt takes it because she knows he's a bully and only wants to hurt and upset Linus, whereas she wants to "Cure" Him of the habit. Matt thinks she's pretty darn hot, but whenever he tries to make a move she knocks his lights out.

Joe Agate-Though he obeys Joe as the leader of the Brotherhood he does not see eye to eye with him, thinking he should be the leader because he's "Way better at it". Matt at times tries to usurp Joe's position as leader, but normally fails.

Thibault-Actually gets along pretty well with Thibault, due to them possessing similar traits, and the two get along surprisingly well.

JoGate-Doesn't really care that much about them, but loves the funding they provide.

Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band: Rock and Roll

Family: Pat Carlson (Extremely overweight single father)

Power(s) Gained from the Leak: Has super human strength, speed and reflexes, as well as the ability to shake the earth with a powerful stomp.

Weapons: A metal football which he can kick so hard it smashes through buildings.

Weakness(es)/Flaws: Can be thick headed and ego centric, his earth shaking ability doesn't work on people who fly or hover (Obviously), does not have super endurance with his strength.

History: grew up in Birchwood. He joined the football team as soon as he was in school and eventually became the quarterback, but was later kicked off the team after the popularity went to his head and he became a jerk. He was arguing with the Gym Teacher, trying to get back on the team, when the gas leaked.

Secrets: none

Quirks: Is a typical, jerk jock

Romance: None

Anything Extra to Add?: no

...

Name: Zack Barrett

Superhero/Villain/Vigilante Name: Psychosis (only tentative, I will send you a better name when I think of it)

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Grade: 8th

Appearance: Normal, more pale-skinned

Body Build: (Are they fat, skinny, fit, muscular, chubby, little, tall) Same height and has a lean muscular build

Skin Tone: (What color skin) White

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color & Style: Brown, spiky

Any Unique physical traits: (i.e. birth marks, scars, etc.) Has a scar on his right hand

Normal Clothes: Black heavy metal band shirt, ripped blue jeans, worn gray sneakers, white socks

Hero Clothes: Gray athletic shorts; will explain under Powers

Accessories: None

Personality: Socially anxious, afraid to speak up because he's afraid of being judged or bullied, but very focused on getting things like projects done

Likes: Basketball, video games, having friends, biology

Dislikes: Getting yelled at, bullies

Relationships with Characters: Thibault Jones and Joe Agate saw him playing basketball by himself one day at recess, and played with him out of pity. It paid off though, and Thibault and Joe have been legit friends with Zack ever since.

Zack's real desire, however, is to be as mentally strong as Charlie Brown, and join his group of friends. Like Zack, Charlie Brown always gets the short end of the stick, whether its getting rocks for Halloween candy, or losing every single baseball game, he still comes out of it all as the lovable kid he is today. However, unlike Charlie Brown, Zack always lets everything bad that happens to him get to him. He even tried joining the Peanuts gang one day, asking if he could sit with them at lunch. . .only for Lucy to chew him out like the crabby girl she is. This caused a rift of sorts between him and Lucy/Linus.

Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band: Heavy metal, alternative rock, Radiohead and Children of Bodom

Family: (Whether it be a mom, dad, single mom, single dad, grandmother, whatever. Basically, who are they living with at the moment?) He is living with a single mom and an older brother

Power(s) Gained from the Leak: (Favorite part, huh? They can have more than one power, as long as it isn't too over-powered.) When threatened physically, he turns into a human-lizard hybrid, growing up to three times his size, gaining uncanny physical strength, and the ability to produce spikes all over his body, and shoot them at his foes in every direction.

Weapons: (This is purely optional) His claws and fists

Weakness(es)/Flaws: Extremely cold temperatures

History: He moved to Birchwood at the age of 13 with his mother and older brother following his parent's divorce. A year has passed since his move and he's fit in, but with Thibault Jones and Joe Agate, as stated earlier. However, on the day of the gas leak, he was working on a science project: dissecting a horned lizard. After the gas leak, he wakes up in the hospital feeling surprisingly fine. The next night, though, in his bedroom, he has negative thoughts about his safety since the gas leak happened out of nowhere. He feels incredibly threatened, upon which he looks at his right hand, scarred from a fight he was in back in elementary, and notices that the scar has. . .started to bleed? To make things more odd, the blood-like liquid starts to wrap itself around his body like the Venom/Carnage symbiote. Now terrified, with his blood pressure rising to incredible levels, he runs to the bathroom to treat his wound. . .only to find that he's now bleeding from his eyes!* He fell to the floor, retching, his eyes turning black, his teeth becoming sharper as his anger consumed him. The red substance encompassed his body, turning him into Psychosis for the first time! Upon which he leapt out of his bedroom from the second story window and went on a spree of destruction, only to wake up the next morning in his bed, freaked out over his newfound ability.

* - This happens to him because the horned lizard bleeds from its eyes as a self-defense mechanism. I did my research XD

Alternatively, though, instead of the blood, his skin could be turning into red scales, starting from his eyes and the scar. The transformation into Psychosis gets faster the more he does it, too.

Secrets: None off the top of my head

Quirks: Essentially an emo kid

Romance: (Do you want your character to be a part of a budding romance or already established couple?) Not yet. . .depends on if I want to submit another OC

If Yes for Romance, what do they look for in a person?: Someone headstrong and assertive but also beautiful, kind, and motherly, essentially what he's never had his whole life

Anything Extra to Add?: Not really

...

Name: Patrick Stane

Superhero/Villain/Vigilante Name (If they're going to fight: Power Drain (Was going to name himself Leech, but was then told there was already a comic book character with that name.

Hero, Villain, Vigilante, or Undecided?: Villain

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Grade: 8th

Appearance: Extremely large and unpleasant

Body Build: fat, very tall

Skin Tone: white

Eye Color: Grey

Hair Color & Style: Bald (Due to gas leak)

Any Unique physical traits: Several scars running along the back of his neck and around his head.

Normal Clothes: A leather jacket with a crushed skull symbol and a high collar, camo pants.

Villain Clothes: A bullet proof sweater, camo pants, metallic gloves.

Accessories: Wears a mask much like Bane's from The Dark Knight Rises to disperse oxygen.

Personality: Ruthless and lacking empathy, Patrick is a very dark and introverted person. A victim of parental abuse and bullying, Patrick hates the world and can only see the dark side of life. He is however very intelligent, and has his own plans going on behind the scenes. He is very manipulative, only being on the brotherhood for the possibility of usurping it. Considers all life expendable.

Likes: Not much...

Dislikes: Pretty much everything.

Relationship with characters: Charlie Brown-Patrick greatly dislikes Charlie Brown, considering him a worthless excuse for a human being and an utter failure. Would gladly try to kill him.

Linus-Linus has sometimes attempted to reason with Patrick and make him see the good in life, but all his attempts are brushed off Patrick, who would like nothing more than to strangle Linus with his own blanket.

Lucy-Having no use for double standards, Patrick is more than willing to cause great physical harm to Lucy. He enjoys stealing her powers because the ice can be used to kill people.

Joe and Thibault-Doesn't care for his two "Leaders" At all, and plans to usurp them in the future. Only followes their orders because being in the brotherhood suits his means.

JoGate-Sees the company only as a source of resources, and sometimes steals their more top secret projects for his own use.

Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band: Anything angry.

Family: A father who is currently locked away in a mental asylum

Power(s) Gained from the Leak: Has the ability to drain heroes and villains of their powers and use them for himself. the effects only last ten minutes, upon which the powers return to their original users. Also has steel-hard skin, making him difficult to harm. He is also immune to mind control, but that has more to do with his strong will than the gas.

Weapons: A machine gun and a large metal club.

Weakness(es)/Flaws: Cannot control some of the powers he absorbs, such as Linus's living blanket and Liz's light powers. Can only absorb one power at a time. Cannot function properly if his mask is damaged.

History: Patrick's mother died while giving birth to him, and he was raised by his father. Angry that his wife had died, Patrick's father took to physically and mentally abusing him, once he beat him up and locked him in the garage with no food or water for two days straight until Patrick rescued himself. This initially made him a shy boy in school, which unfortunately made his a target for bullying. Over the years the abuse he suffered caused Patrick to grow increasingly bitter and violent. Never having experienced any of the good things in life, Patrick grew to see the world as a miserable and cruel place. His father was eventually exposed for his abuse and sent to an asylum, while Patrick was sent to an orphanage. He was in detention for ruthlessly beating up one of his childhood bullies when the gas leaked. The gas badly affected his breathing, and he was forced too wear his gas mask to stay alive.

Secrets: Is secretly planning to kill off the other brotherhood members once his own plans have come to conclusion.

Quirks: Has no sense of humor and is completely evil and harsh.

Romance: None

Anything Extra to Add?: His ultimate plan is to destroy the town and possibly the rest of the country, leaving it as a desolated wasteland.

...

Violet Grey

Patty

Melody-Melody

Tapioca Pudding

Bad-Call Benny

Molly Volly

Crybaby Boobie

Charlotte Braun

Lydia

Freddie Fabulous

Leaders: Joe Agate & Thibault Jones

Alrighty then! Here comes the villains' side of the story!

* * *

_Mr. Ray Thompson, the science teacher at Birchwood Junior High, sat in his hospital bed and stared at the happy children playing around outside as he gave scowled at each and every one of them._

_"Being happy and carefree...wait 'til their MY age...then life won't be so cheery...oh, I hate 'em all..."_

_The teacher was a misanthrope, angry at the world for how it shaped him into a bitter old man. And why shouldn't he be angry? Throughout his whole life, nothing good came from him. His own parents ignored him for his own brother, Rorick Thompson...the FAMOUS movie star. He would get nothing, while his brother received all the care in the world. His mother, on her deathbed, told Ray that he was nothing to be proud of. The man brought home adequate grades, but they were trash to his parents. He tried sports, but was loser for everything he tried. He received rejection letter upon rejection letter from colleges, and his own brother became the famous one._

_He picked up a picture of Rorick...good 'ole "Rory"..._

_"It's a shame you had to go so soon, huh?" Ray said as he stared into the picture. His brother was in a terrible accident nine months ago, killing him..._

_***SHATTER!***_

_...Some say it was sabotage..._

_The glass frame broke, as Ray looked weirdly at the picture, wondering why it broke as he glared at it. He looked at a bookcase angrily. and it splintered into pieces! Ray, angry at the fact some of the wood got on his face, looked around angrily...but for some reason, the more he looked around, the more things broke! He looked at a clock on the wall angrily, and it fell off the wall and broke. He looked at a chair, and it fell on its legs. He then looked at the window he was looking out of, and it shattered. The man, worried and confused, looked back outside, just to see a kid having fun. He glared at the child, who fell on his knees and held his chest in pain. Ray's eyes widened as he saw that the kid was breaking down when he looked at him, just like the objects. He turned around, but only to see Joe Agate getting ready to fight Daniel Morgan. Morgan got his fist ready to hit Agate._

_"Hooligan!" Mr. Thompson growled as he stared daggers at Morgan, who fell on his knees and gripped his head in pain. Ray wondered if he was doing all of this, but his concentration was broken by Joe ready to punch Daniel's lights out._

_"yeah! Finish him!" Thompson cheered before Roberts grabbed Joe's fist, ending the small altercation, much to Ray's disappointment._

_"Boo!" He jeered. He looked back down at Morgan as "Skinny Tooth" and "The Chubby Neurotic" walked back to their friend. He stared at Daniel again, giving the boy even MORE intense head pains. Nurses ran to Daniel's aid, helping him get up and get to a hospital bed. The mean-spirited teacher laughed heartily at Morgan's pain._

_"Hahaha! Oh c'mon, nurses! Why end my fun? Hahaha!" Noticing that he had psychic abilities, Mr. Thompson got up, the happiest he's ever been in his life._

_"I think I may just have some fun with these powers..." He said to himself, chuckling as he thought of all the "wondrous" things he could with his new-found abilities._

_Outside of Mr. Thompson's room, a blonde Sabrina Miller was walking with Matt Carlson down the hall. The former was going on and on about how cute Joe Agate was, much to the disdain of the latter, who was just concentrating on getting to where he needed to go._

_"...And he just OOZES confidence, don't you agree, Carlson?" She asked her walking buddy, who groaned at every mention of the word Thibault._

_"Yeah, sure, he's oozes...like a scab..." Matt said to himself. The two seventh graders ran into Violet and Patty, who were waiting for them in the middle of the hall._

_"Hey there, guys. How have you guys been?" Violet said with actual concern, seeing as how the popular crowd sometimes sticks together._

_"We're good, Vi. You two good?" Sabrina asked._

_"We're good." Patty said. "But we have a secret for you guys." Sabrina and Matt listened in closely as the girl duo told them a secret._

_"Joe Agate wants you two at his house tomorrow, okay? It's a secret get together." Violet whispered to the two. Matt shrugged and said okay, but Sabrina was beyond the point of happy..._

_"Joe Agate...wants me...at his house...so we...can talk...and make babies...aaaaah~" She fainted at the thought of being in Joe's house, as the other three rolled their eyes._

_"Follow us..." Violet said to Matt, "And drag her carcass with you."_

_Matt grabbed Sabrina and dragged across the hall, all the while doctors stared at him weirdly._

_"It is seriously NOT what it looks like, doc..." He said to Doctor Spaniel, who slowly walked away, weirded by the display. They got to a door that said "Intensive Care", which housed patient Sebastian Mahoney. He was placed there because of a terrible accident that occurred during the leak. Inside the room, the lights had been dimmed as the boy hid his face in the shadows. He couldn't bare to look at himself anymore. He didn't wan anyone to look at him. He had become a monster. A freak of nature. He was a handsome young man that the ladies couldn't resist. His school life, or just his life in general, was a massive success. He was the king of the school._

_Now..._

_The four kids walked into the room, but complained of the darkness. Patty turned on the lights, and there sat Sebastian..._

_...with bandages around his entire head. Violet walked towards Sebastian and patted him on the shoulder._

_"Hey, Sebastian...you okay?" She asked in a faux-sweet tone, but the young man didn't want any of that._

_"'Am I okay?'...I don't know...what do the BANDAGES say to you?" He screamed through his bandages, which muffled his voice a bit. Violet rolled her eyes and continued to talk._

_"Hey, Sebastian. I got an invitation for you. To Joe Agate's house. You'll be happy if you goooo..." She tried to sound as flirty as possible, hoping to entice the young man. But he would try to refuse._

_"No. I can't. I just can't. Just leave me here." Sebastian cried, making Violet sigh with frustration. She turned to the other three at the door way. "Hey, can you guys give us a minute?" Patty nodded and closed the door, leaving Violet alone with Sebastian._

_"Look, Sebastian...we're going to help you." She said in a more serious tone. "We heard what happened...to your face and all. But look at it like this; I don't care what you've become...we'll try to help you mend your life back together. You won't be going through this alone. We'll be here for you. I'll be here for you. We'll get you back to normal..." Violet raised the temperature in her hands, while Sebastian inexplicably raised his hand temperature, matching Violet's. She removed her hands and rubber Sebastian's head before making her way to the door. she looked back at him and said, "See ya." in a seductive tone before leaving. The other three looked at her, and she replied, "We got him. Onto the next one."_

_In another room, Zack Barret was getting ready to leave and go home. His parents were on their way to pick him up. As he left the room, Thibault and Joe Agate met him at the entrance. The two bullies talked to the boy...and no, they didn't make fun of him, plot against him, or anything bad...they just legitimately talked. Explanations in order? Yep._

_When Zack first moved to Birchwood, he had no friends, obviously. He tried to make friends with The Peanuts Gang, but a brief "talk" from Lucy ended all of that. One day, Zack was playing by himself, and Thibault and Agate were walking by. The two felt actual pity for the kid and played with him. Since then, Zack has seen them and Jason Krueger as his only true friends._

_"So you guys know what happened exactly?" Zack asked the two boys. Thibault and Joe, not wanting to say too much, just shrugged._

_"Nope. Sorry, Zack." Joe said. "Nothing comes to mind." Zack just shrugged that off, but a distant shattering sound startled the boys. They ran int he direction of the noise, and found everyone crowded around a room with glass everywhere and a giant hole in the wall. The doctors and nurses talked amongst themselves, trying to figure out who was in this room._

_"This room belonged to...Jason Krueger." One nurse said._

_"Hey, he's the son of the Krueger family uptown. The rich ones." Another nurse said._

_"Someone contact his parents and the police." A doctor said._

_Zack was visibly distraught as his thoughts trailed to several fates that could've befell his friend. But the giant gaping hole was something that made it seem like no ordinary occurrence. He walked away, shaken and disturbed by what he had seen. Maybe the gas did something to him? Made Jason go crazy? Well, more crazy then he already was. The boy walked out of the hospital, paranoid beyond all belief._

_Zack walked passed Violet and co., making their way to the end of the hall. They passed their classmate, Mei-Hua Lee, who was busy sitting on a bench while pressing flowers she had gotten from outside. Matt, looking back at her, whistled towards the girl, who just looked up and raised an eyebrow at the questionable gesture from Matt._

_"Excuse me?" She asked, wondering what he meant with the whistle. It wasn't in a rude tone, more of a questioning, confused tone._

_"How about you and me go somewhere later on. My treat..." He said, flexing his muscles. "How would you like to go out with the Captain of the Football Team?" He winked at her, which only confused her more it seemed._

_"My apologies, but weren't you kicked off the team?" She said to Matt, which made him snap into reality. Mei-Hua said, "Sorry for bringing up bad news, Matt." as the boy stormed off...but not before pounding a a giant hole in the wall behind Mei-Hua._

_The four kids made it to Vanessa Schwartz's room, where they found her getting ready to go home. She walked over to the door and greeted the four kids. They each told her about a get together at Agate's house tomorrow, and she mulled over it for a second._

_"Sure, why not. I'm sure it'll be fun." She said. "Will there be food?" Violet looked over at Patty, who said, "Sure." Vanessa smiled and agreed to go, before skipping off for home. The other four walked off and recruited a few more kids before they all had to go home. As Matt and Sabrina went home, Joe and Thibault walked over to Violet and Patty.  
_

_"You got as many as you could?" Joe asked._

_Patty smirked. "Of course. We said we'd do our best."_

_"Good deal!" Thibault exclaimed. "Everything's goin' good, huh Agate?"_

_"All according to plan, Jones." Joe snickered. "Just wish that Zack had an ability. He would've been great with us."_

_At the Barret household, Zack was sitting on his bed, paranoid about the gas leak. "What if the gas made Jason go wild? What if I go wild next?" He stressed himself out over the leak and its consequences, especially after he saw on the news that the gas could have side effects on the kids. He also saw Krueger in the news, as his parents cried over their missing child. Zack curled up into a fetal position, rocking back and forth as his mind became overwhelmed by rumors and theories about the gas. His mom yelled upstairs to him._

_"Honey? You want some dinner?" She yelled from down the stairs._

_"No mom...I'm good..." He said in a trance like state, his mind only fixated on the dangers the gas could cause. As the night wore on, he couldn't even go to sleep. He looked down at his hand, feeling something wet touching him, and saw that a scar that he had gotten from an elementary fight was bleeding profusely. He made his way to the bathroom, hoping to clean the mess, but then the strangeness occurred. The blood on his hand began to wrap around multiple times, as if it was deliberately trying to cover it. He ran into the bathroom and began trying to clean the blood from his scar. But when he looked in the mirror, he found that his eyes were bleeding! The boy frantically tried to fill his tub with water and soak himself, but the blood stopped his hand from moving and completely demobilized him. The boy lied on the floor, motionless, as the blood covered his body and rendered him unconscious._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Huh..."_

_An eye opened..._

_"Where am I?"_

_Zack woke up in the sewer, shaking off the cobwebs from his slumber. He looked around, wondering how he got into a sewer. He got up and...wait...his legs were red. Thinking it was just the blood, he tried to wipe it off, but it was scaly and tough. He looked at his hands, which were also red and scaly with claws. He looked around, in a panic. As he ran around, he tripped into the water and and fell on his face. He lifted his head from out of the water, and saw that he was a monster! A red scaled, yellow eyed, horned beast! He got up and ran away from his own reflection, but accidently bumped into something else! It had scales just like him, but green, and seemed to be a mix of several reptiles. Zack got up and backed away as the giant lizard towered over him and roared. Scared, Zack gets up and reaches the same height as the green beast. As he tries to back away, the lizard runs for him and tackles Zack to the ground. The boy lizard gets up and tries to run away again, but the lizard spits some acid from its fangs towards Zack, who, for some reason, was able to shoot horns at the lizard, who became pinned to the wall. Zack, wondering how he did that but not wanting to stay and find out how, ran away as the green monster ripped away from the spike and ran after him._

_"This is SO CRAZY!" Zack screamed as the monster ran after him. But the boy had an idea. He stopped dead in his tracks using his claws, and lifted the big beast over his head and threw him into a wall. Zack laughed as he applauded his new massive strength. The monster lifted himself up and roared at Zack, who readied his horns and charged at the beast. He gored it with his horns and tackled him through a wall! Growling lowly and shaking his head in a daze, the green monster lied there in pain while Zack walked away._

_"Well...that was...something..." He said to himself. "But the question is...how did I get to be a giant mon-"_

_Zack was cut-off...by himself...as his pupils dilated and his teeth grew sharper. His rational mind slowly diminished as his beastly instincts took over. Now not even the mind of Zack inhabited the beast soon to be known as...Psychosis._

_*The Next Day*_

_Zack awoke to find himself in his room, clothes torn and window broken. He got up and looked down to find the footprints where he stomped on the ground. He put on some clothes and walked down the stairs as his family was watching the news._

_"If you are just joining us, we are covering the massive devastation that was caused last night by what some people described as a giant red, scaly lizard who trashed several stores and injured a shop owner._

_Elsewhere, in the Agate household, the kids met up in a downstairs meeting board room. In the room was a gaggle of kids from school: Crybaby Boobie, Molly Volly, Bad-Call Benny, Freddie Fabulous, Lydia, Sabrina, Charlotte Braun (The latter two arguing over nonsense), Matt, Violet, Patty, Vanessa, Tapioca Pudding, Sebastian (Wearing a Lucha Libre mask), and surprisingly Melody Melody. The emcees of this event, Thibault and Joe, appeared as they made their way to the head of the table in the room. Each person sat down, but Joe noticed that one seat was gone._

_"Hey Joe, who else is supposed to be here?" Thibault asked. Joe just shook his head and shrugged._

_"I dunno...Violet and Patty said they invited another kid..." Joe replied. Violet and Patty walked up to them and sat down next to them. Joe leaned in closer to Violet, who turned to face the green capped boy._

_"Hey, Violet. Where's this other kid you said was coming here?" He asked the girl in the green blouse._

_"He'll be here soon. It can't be too long before-"_

_Violet was cut off by the double doors slamming forward, revealing a bald child, around fifteen years (He had been held back for a year), with an oxygen mask. The tall but big boy walked slowly to the desk and sat down between Sabrina and Tapioca. Tapioca turned her head to the side and tried to ignore the big boy, but the somewhat loco Sabrina looked the boy right in the eye and said..._

_"Has anyone ever told you that you look like Bane from Batman?"_

_Matt facepalmed as the boy turned towards Sabrina and grabbed her by the shirt. Thibault, however, used his newfound powers and pushed the guy away from Sabrina, who chuckled at the situation._

_"Guys..." Violet said, "This is Patrick Stane." Joe immediately recognized Patrick, but realized that he had just lost his hair and had an oxygen mask._

_"Hey Stane...what's with the mask?" Joe asked him._

_"And the premature balding?" Thibault rudely added._

_Patrick looked at them with contempt, but then looked down. "I wish to join your outfit. I figure it could help me learn about this...new ability I've attained." The others looked around weirdly as Joe silenced them all and explained a few things._

_"Alright, first; I brought you all here for an important reason. Y'see, the gas leak was brought on by...well...JoGate..."_

_The kids stared at the two kids with anger, but Joe continued. "But we all seemed to have gained some new abilities."_

_A scientist, Dr. Nordstein, walked in. He was a bald man with thick glasses and a bald head. He had a grey mustache and spoke with a high-pitched tone in his voice. "This is the gas..." He said, pulling out a flashcard. "This is you. This is the gas entering you and bonding with your DNA, mutating it into a new form of DNA. Each of you have gained a new ability, and we each are here to reveal what it is."_

_"We already know our abilities." Patty said with a cocky tone as she snapped her fingers, creating a spark of lightning that "jumped" around her hand. "I control lightning. Violet controls fire. Thibault controls gravity. And Joe controls shadows."  
_

_The kids looked around, thinking that having powers would be cool. Joe and Thibault then brought in a carton of liquid medicine. "It seems your powers activate when you are doing something that is unique to your own personalities. However, I am just going to full on activate them with this medicine, which should increase your adrenaline and release your powers quickly." He said, giving each child a dose of the adrenaline rush._

_After about thirty minutes, each person in the room discovered a new ability, the first being Matt as he lifted the board table into the air with ease, then smashed it down, splintering it into tiny pieces. Vanessa produced a small flame from her fingers, impressing Violet, the other firebearer. She patted Vanessa on the back, but looked over toward a red glow behind Vanessa getting bigger. Violet looked behind Vanessa and saw Sebastian creating a swirling ball of magma that burned the gloves on his hands, revealing wrinkled, folded skin. He laughed silently to himself, Violet walking ever so close to him as he thinks of the countless things he could do. Looking over at the black haired girl, Mahoney chuckled for a second, then spoke to Violet._

_"Do you know who I'd like to use this against?" Sebastian asked Violet, who shrugged her shoulders with no answer. "Linus van Pelt. The urchin makes me sick."_

_Suddenly, several other kids spoke up, joining in on Sebastian's hate fest._

_"YEAH! Linus!" Sabrina snorted. "The little wimp is a pimple on society! I say we go over to the van Pelt house and 'light it up'!" She pulled out a rocket launcher from thin air, startling her cohorts. Matt silently told her to calm down, and spoke up himself._

_"If I had a nickel for every damn philosophy that Linus said, I'd be living in TWO mansions! Someone needs to shut him up!" He said, pounding his fist against the wall, making a crater._

_"Oh, Linus..." Melody Melody sang, "He thinks he's smart...but he got suckered by me for Super Bowl tickets. He's not as smart as he thinks he is. I mean, a giant pumpkin who gives kids candy? How childish..."_

_Patrick spoke through his mask, "If I could strangle that child with his own blanket, it would be a wonderous moment..."_

_"And that BITCH Lucy!" Sabrina yelled. "Will someone KNOCK HER OUT?"_

_"Oh Lucy..." Lydia said, morphing her face to look like her. "Will she ever learn that your mouth can get you into a lot of trouble? 'Look at me! I'm angry all the time! Some kid with a fascination for dead musicians is ignoring my over-bearing slutiness! But I would NEVER call myself out on being a slut, even though I do it to EVERYONE!"_

_"And that Peppermint Patty!" Freddie spoke up. "What a dyke! I bet her and Marcie go out!"_

_"She's stupid, but thinks her sports are going to get her somewhere?" Matt scoffed. "Someone should tell her there is no WNFL!"_

_"Ugh...and Marcie..." Sabrina rolls her eyes. "She goes around acting as if she's humble, but then goes on and rubs her test grades in our faces!"_

_"I know!" Tapioca said as she crossed her arms. "As if we didn't already that she's a loser for life!"_

_"And Frieda talks WAAAY too much!" Lydia morphed her face into Frieda. "'My red hair is no naturally curly! Look at me! I want attention so everyone can be like me! Annoying, stupid, AND vain!"_

_"That bitch never shut up when I sat next to her on the bus..." Matt said as he shook his head. "I seriously wanted to hurt her..."_

_"And Schroeder's obviously not into girls" Freddie laughed, "Only if you taped a picture of Beethoven to your face is when he'd want to actually TOUCH you!"_

_"And his music is trash..." Patrick said. "I wish the cords of his piano would snap and strangle him..."_

_"And Pig-Pen! UGH! PIG-PEN!" Matt held his nose as he waved his hand. "I would give A MILLION DOLLARS just to see him go stand in the rain and get clean!"_

_"He is a chick repellent!" Freddie yelled out._

_"But wait..." Sebastian silenced them all._

_"Who's the one person we can agree that we DESPISE the most..."_

_The entire building, in unison, let out their final decision..._

_"CHARLIE BROWN!"_

_"The little turd!" Matt said. "He deserves my FIST in his FACE!"_

_"He's such a pitiful child..." Lydia said._

_"He's not getting any of MY pity!" Sabrina added as she pointed to herself in overly animated fashion._

_"Mr. Wishy-Washy!" Tapioca laughed._

_"He sucks at everything he does!" Freddie growled, remembering the competition years back. "I had that meet won! But Brown and his dog screwed me!"_

_"He gets lucky breaks..." Stane grunted. "But with my newfound power, I get to 'break' him..."_

_"He falls in love with EVERY girl who even stands next to him..." Melody said, eating a grape. "But newsflash, blockhead; NOBODY LIKES YOU!"_

_"That is THE TRUTH!" Bad-Call laughed. "He doesn't even like himself!"_

_"I KNOW!" Charlotte screamed. "I'M IN EVERY WAY, SHAPE, AND FORM HIS SUPERIOR! HOW WAS I DROPPED?"_

_"STOP YELLING IN MY EAR!" Sabrina conked Braun over the head with a mallet._

_Sebastian growled to himself, trying to bring up his point. "But he has a loyal friend base. And that's my biggest beef with him. Look at me...I'm a freak...I had it all...but now...it's ALL gone! All because...OF THIS!" Sebastian removed his mask to reveal a what could barely be called a face. He forehead had folded over his eyebrows and upper eyeballs. His mouth drooped and fell to where his chin was. His ears, unaligned, leaned off of his jaw. His nose was bent and twisted crooked. The entire room cringed and gasped in horror as Sebastian revealed to everyone the extent of his injuries._

_"I have nothing now...but Brown...look at him. He has everything I had and want now...the friends...the support...love...I can only DREAM of those things now. Brown isn't fit to be higher than me on the human chain. I shouldn't be an outcast like him...I should be the one casting him out. But now...with this..." He lit his hands with the glow of the magma, "...I can at least bring Brown back to down to MY level...the unworthy BEAST!" He threw a magma ball into the direction of Joe Agate, who lifted up a picture of Brown in defense, letting it take the burning. Agate and Jones, loving the brewing hate, used this to their advantage._

_"My friends, we HEAR YOU! And we agree! That RAT Charlie Brown and his Peanuts Gang are unfit for life! So I say, when school starts back up, we make a statement. We do the best thing possible, and that's take over the school, and then take over the TOWN! Birchwood wouldn't know what hit it!"_

_The kids nodded in agreement, actually thinking that this was a good idea._

_"Some of you have been held back for a year in school, Patrick Stane included, and I say we tell the school to SUCK it by taking over! And then, we can take over the town and have them bend to our will!" Joe announced to the entire group, his charisma shining throughout. But Sebastian walked up and said, in a gruff and grim tone..._

_"But what does this have to do with Charlie Brown and Company! The town can suck it! But I want Charlie Brown!"_

_Joe put his hand up, pausing the disfigured boy. "Well Brown and his friends just got powers...well...his friends did...Brown doesn't...and I'll bet you that they'll try to be the big heroes! Sebastian, THAT is your chance to do to Brown whatever you like..." Agate evilly smirked, and Sebastian put on a similarly evil smirk with his disformed mouth. Agate raised his index finger, middle finger, and thumb from his right hand into the air, and the rest did the same as Agate declared;_

_"From now on, we call ourselves...'The Birchwood Brotherhood'!"_

_"AHEM!"_

_Several of the girls looked at Joe, who just ignored them._

_"It's still a Brotherhood..." He said, "Don't care what you all say."_

_*2 Weeks Later*_

_The Birchwood Brotherhood were the first to come to school that day, getting their before the school doors opened. Maurice Flynn, the janitor and former sports star of the school, opened the doors to find that Agate and Thibault were the first to arrive. Confused, the janitor questioned them both._

_"Strange...Jones and Agate at school first, huh?" Flynn said, getting a scoff from Thibault as a reaction._

_"But it isn't strange finding your ass working as a janitor, huh?" Thibault snidely remarked. Maurice mumbled to himself angrily while Thibault and Joe went to their lockers. He saw the rest of their group get ready as well as they walked towards each other. The group walked by each other at one central point, and Joe whispered, "On my signal." as they each passed by on their way to their homerooms. The rest of the kids started filing in, save for Charlie Brown and his friends. Joe was on his feet, scanning for CB in the classroom, the hallways, and even the streets. He saw no sign of the kids, and walked by Sabrina and Vanessa._

_"You guys see the Brown recently?" He asked. The kooky Sabrina stammered her reply, but Vanessa interrupted her. "No, not yet. Hopefully soon." Joe left as Vanessa stared back at Sabrina, who was giving her a glare._

_"What?" Vanessa chuckled. "You asked for that. You shouldn't get your tongue tied when Joe Agate walks by."_

_"Are you kidding me?" Sabrina silently screamed. "I'll be having that man's BABIES in ten years!" Vanessa gagged at that thought, and told Sabrina to never say that again. Matt leaned in and shook his head._

_"She's gaga for Agate..." He said. "Don't know why..." Sabrina gave them both a low growl as she turned back around in her seat. The trio looked up and couldn't find Mr. Connors._

_"Where's Connors at?" Matt wondered._

_"His wife died during the leak." Vanessa said sadly. "She went into a coma and became brain dead."_

_"Sad..." Sabrina solemnly put her head down..."Buuut what can ya do? That's life." Vanessa stared at her, wondering what was wrong with this chick._

_Meanwhile, Principal Bill Schulz was getting ready for announcements. President Linus wasn't here, so it was his duty to put out the announcements. He shuffled his papers, ready to press the button, when the door opened. Agate and Thibault walked in with a rope and tape. The principal, not exactly fully bright, greeted the two youngsters._

_"Oh hello, Thibault...Joe..." He was just as wary of the two as everyone else was. However, he was about to be shocked as the Agate boy sent out shadows to bind the elder. Thibault grabbed the rope and tied the man up, before slapping a piece of duct tape over his mouth. Shocked and confused, Principal Schulz squirmed and yelled to the best of his ability. Thibault snarled at the leader, telling him to shut up as Joe waltzed over to the principal's desk and pressed the power button on the AP system. He announced his intentions._

___"Good morning, students. Your regularly scheduled announcements have been canceled. Instead of Principal Schulz getting time to yammer on and on, t__his is Joe Agate, your new boss. Starting today, this school...no...this TOWN is under NEW management...OURS! This is ours now. And no one can stop us in our pursuit of getting what we want. __Me and a few friends have taken over this school. Who are they, you may ask? Well they'll be revealing themselves soon. Be warned, I have commanded them to show no mercy if there is ANY rebellion. Any kid who has the balls, I suggest you tuck them away before you get CASTRATED. And for any kids with powers, and we know there are more, you had best not do anything either, because we WON'T half step with the pain. We go full force! Just listen to me, and you'll all be safe. And f__rom now on, you may all refer to us as...__'The Birchwood Brotherhood'! Have a nice day."_

_The last sentence, said with a tinge of sarcasm and sadistic torture, left the kids with nothing to think about but fear as several kids rose up and silently announced themselves as in cahoots with Joe. In the eighth grade room, Sebastian Mahoney arose, decked out in a full metal mask. He stood in front of the door, much to the fear of the entire room. Benedict, raising an eyebrow at this, got up and cracked his neck...and action that angered the metal masked man._

_"Sit back down, Roberts...I didn't say you can get up." Mahoney demanded._

_Roberts just pointed to the clock. "But homeroom's over. I need to get my books." Mahoney looked up at the clock and back down in the flash of a second, only to find Benedict's red hot fist colliding with his face! The masked man flew from the eighth grade homeroom to one of the seventh grade homerooms, where Matt, Vanessa, and Sabrina were encountering Daniel, Liz, Jimmy, Percy, Mickey, and Michael. The magma man fell on the villains, knocking them to the ground._

___"Everyone, out of the room! We're evacuating!" Benedict said to the class, who left the room and walked out the back door in single file._

___In the office, Thibault looked out the window to see Charlie Brown and his friends walk in. Joe and Thibault walked out the principal's office and encountered the group. Violet and Patty also walked out of their rooms and joined the Jones-Agate team. The Peanuts Gang walked in and saw that the four of them were waiting for them._

_"Welcome." Joe said. "We've been expecting you. Y'see, I figured that it was high time we took over this school." This made the group tense up. "Y'see, due to that gas leak, me and my associates gained powers. And we decided to assert dominance over our school. And we got word that YOU guys have powers too. Well, I'll skip the bull and just say...roll with us or get rolled over."_

_The group stood still, not sure what to think. However, Joe's patience was waning. Thibault jumped in front of Agate and shouted "TIME'S UP!" The chauvinist pushed a MASSIVE wall of force, knocking the other group back into separate parts of the room. Joe, Patty, Violet shook their heads at the impatient kid. Thibault, however, looked at them as if THEY were crazy._

_"What? They were taking too long." Thibault defended himself. Agate then stepped up._

_"Well, he was right. You guys took too long. I guess you want to be rolled over." He said while shadows from throughout the room surround Joe as he rose in the air. The Peanuts Gang looked up in horror as Joe Agate summoned forth the power of the shadows. He towered over our heroes, creating a terrifying sight for The Gang. Joe just laughed and said-_

_"Now let's get to rolling."_

_Joe crashed a giant shadowy fist down on the group, but it was repelled by sonic boom from Schroeder. The Peanuts Gang got into a fighting position, ready to kick their four butts. Lucy snickered as she stared down Patty and Violet._

_"Just you four?" She said. "Man. What, no one likes you guys enough to join you in this stupid OOPH!" Interrupted by a giant boxing glove, Lucy was knocked down next to the wall. She looked up to see Sabrina, brandishing two gloves as she mimicked the Muhammad Ali shuffle. She let loose a barrage of fists that pounded the girl into the next room. Meanwhile, Joe dove down onto Linus, who fashioned his blanket into a giant fist and smashed Agate through a wall. Thibault readied himself for another gravity attack, but Peppermint Patty unleashed a fist so powerful that the chauvinist was sent flying across the hall, through a classroom, near the six heroes and Roberts. Meanwhile Matt Carlson got up and confronted the seven kids near the doorway._

_"You better get ready..."_

_The seven heroes turned around to see Matt Carlson, on his feet with a row of lockers in his hand. Percy got ready and jumped in front._

_"My companions, I shall handle this brute. I detest bullies." Percieval said as he put on his silver gauntlets. His friends were amazed at the armor the boy was wearing. "Forged from fires of noble warriors, I shall use these to SMITE THEE!"_

_Percieval jumped into the air as Matt readied his lockers for combat, and smashed them on top of Percy! But the knight, brandishing an ACTUAL small blade, sliced through the metal and jumped at Matt, who used his head to collide with the sternum of the young knight-in-training. On the ground writhing in pain, Percy is prone to Matt's non-stop onslaught of jabs to his face. But wait...he has a better idea...Matt backs up and jumps into the air before stomping back down to earth, creating a shockwave that shakes the entire foundation of the school. Walls crumble, boards fall, and students shake in fear as rubble falls from the ceiling. Even the villains are in shock as the heroes fall on their faces along with them. Matt, loving his handiwork, waited as the tremor died down and picked up a prone Percy before beating him in the stomach multiple times before tackling him through a wall._

_"Take that back to the middle ages with you..." He taunted before kicking the defenseless renaissance boy. The other heroes were down, susceptible to any and all onslaughts as Sabrina and Vanessa confront Matt._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" Vanessa asked Matt, who thought Vanessa would've been happy. "You could've hurt us, or more importantly, the kids NOT INVOLVED with the fight!" The former quarterback shrugged it off and walked around, eyeing his handiwork. Sebastian, also recovered, walked towards the entrance, where most of the Peanuts Gang were on their backs, trying to shake off the pain of the earthquake. Marcie was stuck under rubble, but that was of no concern of Sebastian, who wanted only one person. He searched around the entrance, melting rubble of all kinds._

_"WHERE IS CHARLIE BROWN?" He grabbed Pig-Pen by his shirt and demanded that he told him where Brown was. But the dirt magnet knew nothing...but one thing. He blew dust into the metal masks eyes and readied a rock just for him! But Sebastian melted the rock and blasted Pig-Pen into the locker with a non-lethal blast. He looked around, not afraid of breaking anything and everything in order to find Brown. Little did he know that Good 'Ole Charlie Brown was hiding in the Principal's office, a room where he had ran off to during the middle of the first round of commotion. He had no powers, so he knew he'd be a hassle if he had stayed there. But now Sebastian Mahoney was TRYING to find him! Brown looked to his right and found Principal Schulz lying on his side. He untied his Principal and told him to hush as he heard some slow walking footsteps._

_"Oh good grief, just my luck." Charlie Brown said in his head. "Of course, as soon as I try and try not to be a hassle and hide, someone tries to find me...just my luck."_

_Outside the door, Mahoney was looking around for Brown, but to no avail. But one kid, Flash Moors, stood on the wall in front of Mahoney and cleared his throat in order to get his attention. Mahoney looked over at Moors, who gave him a shifty look. "I know where Brown is..."_

_This got Mahoney's full attention. "Where? WHERE?" Charlie Brown, inside the office, tensed up as he heard the two talking._

_"Uuuuh...gee...I forgot...I wonder if twenty bucks could jog my memory..." He held out his hand, as a peeved Mahoney tightened his fists. A large "BANG!" sound could be heard, and Brown could only assume that Flash got what he deserved for being greedy. But then...Charlie Brown, teeth chattering, could hear footsteps coming closer...and closer...but then farther and quieter..._

_He held his ear to the door as he tried to listen in on anymore steps. But, for some reason...the door was..._

_...MELTING! Brown backed up as he looked up in horror at Sebastian Mahoney, his black eyes lit up by the intense burning hatred he possessed for Brown. Charlie Brown panted heavily as he looked around Sebastian to find Flash flicking his stash of money around before walking off. Brown, fear causing his entire body to freeze, was prone to a sadistic Sebastian as he readied a magma ball, which had "Brown" written on it. Mahoney gave Brown a wide, evil smile through the hole in his mask and lifted his hand into the air._

_"Bye bye, blockhead."_

* * *

A/N: "And that's why they call him 'Cliffhangeeeer'!"

Hope that you guys are still watching!

All slots for Heroes, Vigilantes, and Villains are CLOSED! Thanks for everyone who submitted! And as for people with more OCs...

...I've decided to accept more undecideds. (In The Miz's Voice: AAAWESOOOME!) There will be a cut-off point, though, so get them in before Chapter 7!

And as for the new OCs, you're all in! I was skeptical about accepting Amora at first, because she sounded too powerful, but I forgot to see that she was a villain. Not to mention, I will have to use that little wand bit you mentioned, sir.

Also, for guests, did FF let you guys put your own names again? Because if they did, then I have a favor to ask; if any of you guests created an OC in this story, could you possibly put as your name the OC you submitted, or name yourself a name and tell me which OC you created so I know? I just need to know...I like to be able to know my readers :D

Well yeah, this was a short update span! More coming soon! The ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN!

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	6. Big School Battle Rumble Royal!

A/N: The big fight is here! But first two things. One, Sally is in sixth grade. Just wanted to say that. And next, here are your vigilantes!

**Vigilante Mentor**

Name: Maurice Flynn

Superhero/Villain/Vigilante Name (If they're going to fight: Transformer

Hero, Villain, Vigilante, or Undecided?: Vigilante

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Grade: none, he's the janitor

Appearance: A fit and friendly looking man

Body Build: fit, tall

Skin Tone: white, very tanned

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color & Style: Brown and clean combed

Any Unique physical traits: A slight scar on his left arm that for some reason resembles an anchor.

Normal Clothes: A dark green janitors outfit, complete with cap, which he wears even when he's not at work.

Hero Clothes: a white sweat shirt, cargo pants, a motorbike helmet with a flame pattern.

Accessories: none

Personality: Younger than the other teachers, Maurice is much more casual with the students and finds it easier to connect with them. He is a friendly and well meaning man, happy to clean up everyones messes simply because it's something he can do. He occasionally offers his students useful advice and is the normally first authority figure to arrive on a bullying scene. Maurice also enjoys the company of animals, letting Snoopy play around with his equipment so long as he doesn't break anything. but we all know Snoopy. Maurice is also a life long fan of super hero comics, which leads to him wanting to become one when he discovers his powers.

Likes: Cleaning, helping people out, the students, having powers, Snoopy, super hero comics.

Dislikes: When people intentionally make a lot of mess, when the bad guys win

Relationship with characters: Charlie Brown-Maurice is always friendly with Charlie Brown, and helps him get out of lockers and closets he's been stuffed into and recovering his books when they're thrown up a tree or onto the roof. Like most of the adults he offers Charlie Brown advice, and feels much sympaphy for his constant failures

Franklin and Ariel-He has a good relationship with the two head vigilantes, when Ariel suggests starting a team of vigilantes Maurice is ecstatic and helps by rounding them up and talking them into it. He allows them to use his appartment for meetings, and acts both as their janitor and butler.

Linus-Has a good relationship with the youngest Van Pelt, though on one occasion he accidentally mistook Linus's blanket for a funny coloured dish cloth and used it to dust the tops of the lockers, which caused Linus some grief. They made up afterwards though, and Maurice was more careful with what he used to clean things.

Lucy-Maurice is also friendly with Lucy, and tolerates her yelling better than most other characters. There is little friction between them.

Joe Agate and Thibault-Does not like them as much as the other students for intentionally causing harm to people and making a huge mess of the school for fun, but he makes sure not to hurt them too badly in a fight.

JoGate industries-Like most good adults he is against JoGate industries for their involvement in the gas leak, and starts up a petition to give their responsibilities back to Grey Industries.

Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band: Pop

Family: unnamed parents.

Power(s) Gained from the Leak: Can transform his body to solid stone, metal, water and even to smoke

Weapons: a hard metal mop

Weakness(es)/Flaws: Can be far too trusting of some villains who claim to have learned their lesson, sometimes he involuntarily transforms into the wrong form, such as gas when he wants metal or rock when he wants smoke.

History: Maurice lead a normal life in Birchwood, he was a pitcher for his baseball team and got good grades. Though there were several jobs many would consider much better open for him, Maurice chose to become a janitor because he loved his old school, and while he couldn't teach he was happy to have some employment there. Maurice was just happily cleaning the floors and whistling when the gas leaked. He was thrilled to discover his powers and take up a vigilante identity.

Secrets: none

Quirks: He has a very wide knowledge of many superheroes and the history of comic books, his favourite heroes are Spider Man and the Thing.

Romance: None

Anything Extra to Add?: Not sure if this is good enough, but hopefully it might work.

...

Name: Ariel Jones

Superhero/Villain/Vigilante Name (If they're going to fight: Spinner (might rethink that)

Hero, Villain, Vigilante, or Undecided?: Vigilante

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Grade: 7th

Appearance: a pretty and spunky African American girl.

Body Build: curvy, tall

Skin Tone: African American

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color & Style: Black, in a ponytail

Any Unique physical traits: none

Normal Clothes: A blue t-shirt, green jeans.

Hero Clothes: An skin tight, orange spandex suit with a purple star symbol and short sleeves, green leggings, yellow gloves, her hair is let loose and long, a blue domino mask, a red cape.

Accessories: A BFF ring, shares one with Franklin.

Personality: Confident, friendly and with plenty of spunk, Ariel is a great person to hang out with. A loyal friend, Ariel is a strong women and a roll model to the elementary school girls. She does not tolerate bullying and is often the first to come to other students defence, but is level headed in most non violent confrontations. She is known for having "A will of fire" And a desire to enjoy life, while also being commited to her studies. She takes her role as a vigilante heroin seriously, and rarely if ever uses her powers to satisfy her own needs. It is her who suggests forming a team with the other vigilante.

Likes: Franklin, her friends, a good book, getting as much fun out of life as possible, young children, fighting crime.

Dislikes: Bullies, villains for misusing their powers, broccoli.

Relationship with characters: Charlie Brown-Ariel is friendly towards Charlie Brown, and stands up for him around bullies. Outside crime fighting though she doesn't have much other interaction with him unless they're both with Franklin, she respects him for leading the heroes in the fight against evil.

Franklin-Ariel has the best friendship with Franklin. The two have known each other since she moved into the neighbourhood at nine years old, and since then have spent much of their time together. They have an open crush on one another, though they are not officially dating by the start of the story they become a couple later on. Ariel likes Franklin because he's kind and honest, his being handsome in her eyes is just a bonus.

Linus-Ariel is also very friendly with Linus, the two occasionally swapping advice on life. Ariel is accepting of his blanket toting habit, understanding that a little extra security is vital for some children, which puts her at odds with Lucy, but lands her right in Linus's good books.

Lucy-The two girls generally get along well in most situations, though Ariel is often annoyed by Lucy's rudeness and mockery of other characters, her brash and greedy personality and her obsessive crush on Schroeder. But she does consider her a valuable ally, and understands that while she may be mean she's no bully.

Joe Agate and Thibault-Being the exact definition of bullies, Ariel cannot stand the two jerks and has had many confrontations with them over their bullying other students, but if they ever try to fight they just get clobbered. Joe Agate finds her a nuisance, but she's especially hated by the sexist and racist Thibault, who she enjoys punching in the gut.

JoGate Industries-She is a strong protestor of the company, blaming them for the gas leak and all the other trouble they've caused.

Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band: Jazz, Rock and Roll

Family: Betty Jones (Single mother) Jewel Norris (maternal grandmother, who likes to party)

Power(s) Gained from the Leak: Has super strength, a slight healing factor and most notably the ability to become a mini tornado.

Weapons: nunchucks (Don't know how to spell that)

Weakness(es)/Flaws: Can be overly confident in her abilities and sometimes leaps before she looks, initially has trouble controlling her tornado form and even later on still causes a bit of accidental property damage. Healing is not as good as with some other factors, and does little to help serious injuries.

History: Ariel was born and raised for the first half of her life in another state, though as with Eudora the specific state is never specified. Her father died of lung cancer when she was a year old, so she was raised by her mother and grandmother. This did nothing to stop her becoming a strong, happy and often at times independent young woman. When she was nine she moved to Birchwood, where she made friends with several of the Peanuts, most notably her future boy friend Franklin. Ariel settled in real quickly to her new home, by the current timeline many people find they can no longer imagine Birchwood without her. She was hanging out with Franklin when the gas leaked, she spent the time placing handkerchief's over Franklin's and several other students noses and mouths to stop them breathing in too much gas before she collapsed.

Secrets: Sometimes she laments having never had a father figure in her life.

Quirks: She is a strong and capable young woman, and is almost immediately ready to handle the responsibility of using her powers.

Romance: Franklin

If Yes for Romance, what do they look for in a person?: Kind and humble, willing to help others, friendly.

Anything Extra to Add?: Her reasons for becoming a vigilante instead of a hero are that she wishes to conceal her identity from as many people as possible, at least at first, to protect her loved ones. And also because "All the best heroes work as vigilantes"

...

Name: Mei-Hua Lee (Just Mei to her friend, her first name means beautiful flower)

Superhero/Villain/Vigilante Name (If they're going to fight: Zodiac

Hero, Villain, Vigilante, or Undecided?: Vigilante

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Grade: 7th

Appearance: Pretty Chinese girl

Body Build: slender

Skin Tone: Asian (Don't really know how to describe the colour)

Eye Color: Sparkling blue

Hair Color & Style:Black, cut short

Any Unique physical traits: none

Normal Clothes: A blue dress with flower patterns.

Hero Clothes: a traditional chinese head dress, a suit of ming dynasty battle armour

Accessories: A ying-yang necklace

Personality: Mei is a very kind and curteous girl, very polite and humble and hardly ever rude. She is friendly and gets along with most people, she is also very responsible due to looking after her six younger siblings (Yikes) and is a dedicated friend.

Likes: Flower pressing, her family, sweet food, her chinese heritage, generous and friendly people, Charlie Brown.

Dislikes: Rude and cruel people, spicy food.

Relationship with characters: Charlie Brown-Mei is very friendly and polite to Charlie Brown, and while she is too embarassed to admit it she has something of a crush on him. Charlie Brown likes her as a friend, but doesn't know why she acts shy around him. Poor, oblivious ol Charlie Brown.

Linus-Mei is also very friendly and polite towards Linus and respects his wisdom and kindness. While it's never stated outright, she may also have a crush on him, though this is never delved into.

Lucy-While she is a bit put off by Lucy's loud and brash personality, she is also humble and respectful of her, though Lucy is mostly oblivious to her presence.

Joe Agate and Thibault-Due to their bullying nature, Joe and Thibault are some of the only people Mei cannot tolerate. Though it is not in her nature to speak badly of people, so she keeps quiet about it, though her contempt for the two is still obvious.

JoGate industries-Mei also does not approve of this company, but she is not willing to protest it as they provide so many services to the town.

Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band: Anything soft and peaceful

Family:Lu Chu Lee (Mother) Kang Lee (Father) Six siblings (Can't think of names for them all, sorry)

Power(s) Gained from the Leak: Her powers change every day for a twelve day cycle. Have you ever watched Jackie Chan Adventures, that's where I got this idea from based on the talismans. Here's how it works.

Day 1-The ability to bring inanimate objects to life.

Day 2-Super strength

Day 3-The ability to create a dark doppleganger of herself

Day 4-Super speed

Day 5-Fire combustion blasts from her palms

Day 6-Invisibility

Day 7-Super healing

Day 8-Can assume an invisible ghostly state, and can render others as such as well

Day 9-Can change into any animal

Day 10-Levitation

Day 11-Has the ability to reguvinate others, and can not be killed on this day

Day 12-Can fire heat beams from her eyes

Weapons: None

Weakness(es)/Flaws: She is too trusting and willing to let her opponents go, her power for the day might be inappropriate for the specific situation.

History: Mei originally lived in China with her family, but moved to Birchwood when she was ten after her father got a job overseas. Due to her parents spending much time at work, being an accountant and a lawyer respectively, Mei was often tasked with looking after her many siblings, a role she gracefully accepts and handles expertly. She was raised to always be kind and curteous. She met the Peanuts gang a week after moving into her new school, and over the years gradually developed a crush on Charlie Brown. She was with one of her younger sisters from elementary school, talking to her after that ralley you mentioned, when the gas leaked. I'll get back to you on whether her sister has powers.

Secrets: Her identity

Quirks: She apologises to her foes whenever she lands a hit with one of her attacks.

Romance: Has a crush on Charlie Brown, but you'll probably pair him with Violet, right?

If Yes for Romance, what do they look for in a person?: Kind, humble, a good friend.

Anything Extra to Add?: Too many powers? I thought this might be interesting, but it's your story. Not my best idea I know, sorry.

...

Name: Damien Shaw

Superhero/Villain/Vigilante Name: The man in the shadows

Gender: Male

Age: 10

Grade: Seventh

Body Build: Slightly muscular, average height

Skin Tone: White, very pale

Eye Color: One blue, one red (Result of gas leak)

Hair Color & Style: Black with white stripe highlight, bowl cut

Any Unique physical traits: NA

Normal Clothes: Black Leather jacket and grey shorts

Hero Clothes: A Black Coat with a blue swirl pattern mask (Think Tobi from Naruto)

Accessories: A diamond snake earring and several rings with black jewels

Personality: Seems bored most of the time, acts aloof and mysterious, rarely telling people about himself. Due to several tragedies in his life he refuses to explain, such as the loss of his family, he tends to be a bit of a loner and finds it hard to trust people, though the Brown siblings eventually manage to make a small connection to him. Generally a vigilante, has no problems using his powers for his own gain but doesn't care much for people who use their abilities for evil, so will generally side with the heroes.

Likes: Strawberry ice cream, Sally Brown, animals, Snoopy and Woodstock.

Dislikes: Ignorant people, too much noise, bright sunny days, anything sweet or bitter, homework, music, sport, the list goes on...

Relationship with characters: Charlie Brown: Though initially uninterested in knowing him, Damien soon starts to form a slight bond with Charlie Brown due to his friendly and kind hearted nature. Charlie Brown is one of the few characters Damien will trust, though he still keeps certain things secret, and will especially not talk to him about his past. When he's involved in fights Damien usually acts as a tag team with Charlie Brown.

Linus: Damien is mainly disinterested in him, though they will work together to battle villains when necessary. Damien's casual and sometimes flirtacious friendship with Sally can often cause annoyance to Linus.

Lucy: Damien has little interaction with her, unless it be to critisice her loudness. Does not work well with Lucy in fights.

Joe Agate and Thibault: Tends to avoid them outside of battle, but dislikes them greatly for their bullying nature and especially Thibault for his prejudice. Will usually go after Thibault in a fight, and might sometimes act as though he wants to kill him. He never does, of course.

JoGare industries: Holds a firm dislike of the company for their involvement in the gas leak and disregard for the environment. Will gladly join in public protests of the company, and in his vigilante persona will readily sabotage their dealings.

Sally: Due to her cheeriness and determination to make friends, Sally becomes the first person to ever befriend Damien. At first he doesn't know how to react to her, but she eventually grows on him and they occasionally hang out, with Sally being the only person he talks to on a regular basis. Sometimes he says things that others may find flirtacious, but Damien doesn't hold romantic feelings for Sally, knowing how much she loves Linus. Will readily come to her aid if she's in trouble, in costume or not. Sally is the only person Damien readily trusts, and though of course hesitant she becomes (After a VERY long time) the first person he discusses his history with.

Violet: Though they don't have much reaction initially, Damien eventually starts to develop a crush on Violet. He does not hesitate to hand he flowers or complement her appearance, but as he does so in his typical monotone it can seem a bit off putting. Violet does not return his feelings, finding him creepy, but if she becomes a hero she would eventually agree to be his friend, but definitely no more than that.

Snoopy and Woodstock: Due to his love of animals Damien actually seems to enjoy the company of Snoopy and Woodstock. As he can talk to birds Damien will often have conversations with Woodstock, letting the bird voice all his grievouses to him. Will occasionally go along with Snoopy's fantasies, but finds the more bizarre concepts like Snoopy's battles with the Red Baron confusing.

Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band: Hates music

Family: Entire family is dead, refuses to explain why

Power(s) Gained from the Leak: Psychic, able to read minds and levitate himself and anyting or anyone around him.

Weakness(es)/Flaws: Refuses to trust anyone but Sally and to a much lesser extent Charlie Brown, cannot read strong willed peoples minds, can faint if he overuses his levitating ability

History: His family was murdered by a hitman on orders from a crime lord, he survived by hiding in the closet where he was forced to watch. Refused to live in an orphanage, so ran away into the woods, where he spends his time with the woodland creatures.

Secrets: Knows how to talk to certain animals like rabbits and birds, reads his classmates minds to uncover their own secrets.

Quirks: Doesn't seem to care about anything, but is really passionate about animals and the environment, to the point he might punch someone for littering.

Romance: Some of his dialog with Sally may be interpreted by others as suggestively romantic, but really he considers her more like a really close friend or a sister. Eventually develops an unrequited crush on Violet.

If Yes for Romance, what do they look for in a person?: Black hair, good personality

Anything Extra to Add?: No

...

Name: Samantha Daniels

Superhero/Villain/Vigilante Name (If they're going to fight: Vanishing Vixen.

Hero, Villain, Vigilante, or Undecided?: Vigilante

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Grade: 7th

Appearance: Highly attractive

Body Build: fit

Skin Tone: White, slight tan

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color & Style: Platinum blond, long and flowing.

Any Unique physical traits: No

Normal Clothes: Pink tank-top, black mini skirt

Hero Clothes: A skin tight black jumpsuit, Black high heel shoes with an extremely sharp pointed heel, goggles and a face mask, decorative fox ears and tail, whiskers painted onto her cheeks.

Accessories: Diamond necklace

Personality: Has a highly flirtacious nature, and has already dated half the boys in her class. Smart and cunning, she can be manipulative to get what she wants, but isn't intentionally cruel. While she starts out as a bit of a jewel thief and has no trouble using her powers to fulfil her own needs, she will fight alongside the heroes if it's for the greater good, and does not like working for the villains, especially if it could cause harm to anyone. Might be willing to offer her services to steal items if the price is right. Eventually starts to gain a greater sense of responsibility in using her powers, due to her interactions with heroes like Charlie Brown, though does not offcially count as a hero herself.

Likes: Jewels, money, living the high life, excitement, men, using her powers.

Dislikes: People calling her a s###, annoying people, guys who are obsessed with themselves.

Relationship with characters: Charlie Brown-While she treats his normal self indefferently, Samantha has an apparent crush on his super hero alter ego, flirting with him constantly and making suggestive comments, much to Charlie Brown's embarassment, as he has no clue how to react. Their relationship is somewhat similar to that of Spider-man and the Black Cat.

Linus-Thinks Linus is cute, but finds his blanket-toting habit childish.

Lucy-Does not get along with her at all, Samantha finds Lucy annoying and Lucy considers her a tramp.

Joe Agate and Thibault-Doesn't tend to like either of them much, especially not Thibault for his chauvanism. May at one time be swayed by an offer by Joe to pull off a heist, but would later turn on him. Both show some level of physical attraction to her.

JoGate industries-May pull off a heist if they ask her annonymously, for the right price of course. Usually dislikes the industry.

Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band: Rock and Roll

Family: Martha Daniels (mother) Roger Daniels (Estranged father, location unknown)

Power(s) Gained from the Leak: Teleportation, invisibility, intangibility (Like walking through walls)

Weapons: Twin daggers

Weakness(es)/Flaws: Must wait two minutes to teleport a second time and can only teleport twenty feet away, cannot pass through other living things, including plants.

History: Her father never payed much attention to her as a very young child and left when she was five for no given reason, leaving Samantha heart broken. This loneliness results in her habit of dating and flirting with man different boys, hoping to find someone to fill the void. Was kissing her most recent boyfriend in the hallway when the gas leaked, he didn't make it.

Secrets: Her identity is a secret from everyone.

Quirks: She's extremely flirty and a tease

Romance: I think I've made this clear already

If Yes for Romance, what do they look for in a person: Generally dates guys that look good, but what she's really looking for is someone who will care for and comfort her, someone who would truly love and appreciate her.

...

Name: Rick Morgan

Superhero/Villain/Vigilante Name (If they're going to fight: Vigilante

Hero, Villain, Vigilante, or Undecided?: The Mystery (Still a bit corny though XD)

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Grade: 8th

Appearance: Looks much like his father, only younger

Body Build: Tall and skinny

Skin Tone: Pale white

Eye Color: (Same as Detective Morgan)

Hair Color & Style: (Same colour and style as detective Morgan)

Any Unique physical traits: none

Normal Clothes: A plain brown shirt and pants, black sneakers.

Hero Clothes: A brown trench coat, cargo pants, a black mask that covers his whole face, a fedora, gloves.

Accessories: A fedora, if that counts

Personality: As a result of his mothers death and JoGate's refusal to pay her last paycheck, Rick became distant from his family, rebellious and occasionally moody. He is rather violent in tackling criminals, to the point he might leave them near dead, but he would not directly kill someone. Unless perhaps it was Mr Agate and Mr Jones.

Likes: Junk food, silence to think, happy memories of his mother, when bullies get off worse.

Dislikes: Talkitive people, JoGate Industries, Joe Agate and Thibault, criminals and villains.

Relationship with characters: Charlie Brown-Rick respects Charlie Brown for leading the heroes in the battle against villains, but doesn't always see eye to eye with him due to Charlie Brown's disproving of his violent methods.

Linus-He thinks of Linus in much the same way as he does Charlie Brown, though with Linus he is annoyed by his wise sayings, finding the magority of them useless to him

Lucy-Shows a slight crush on Lucy, due to finding her attractive and because she's more forceful and aggressive than the other heroes. Lucy admits he's cute, but her interest is of course in Schroeder.

Daniel Morgan-His relationship with Daniel is the typical older brother relationship, with Rick looking out for Daniel while Daniel wishes he would stop treating them like a little kid. While there is some sybling rivalry, there's still a lot of brotherly love in their relationship.

Detective Morgan-Though Rick loves his father he has become extremely frustrated with him, due to his inability to find Mrs Reichardz killer and for not getting back at JoGate industries for everything they've done. The tension and Rick's distance from his father is a large part of his story arc.

Joe Agate and Thibault-Seeing that they are villains and that they are the sons of JoGate industries founders, Rick hates these two with a burning pashion, and they are usually his first targets.

JoGate industries-As I've said before, he hates the company beyond all reason. His main mission as a vigilante is to discredit the company, interrupt their affairs, put a stop to any dirty dealings they might have, and he dreams of beating up their leaders.

Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band: Punk rock

Family: Detective Morgan (Father) Daniel Morgan (Younger brother)

Power(s) Gained from the Leak: Energy projection, basically being able to shoot beams of energy from his eyes, orbs of energy from his palms and is able to morph this strange energy into a non lethal gun.

Weapons: Gun made of blue energy, firing energy bullets.

Weakness(es)/Flaws: Does not work well with others, is overly violent, when Joe Agate and Thibault are in the battle he goes for them and doesn't pay attention to the other villains around him.

History: Rick lived a happy and normal life until his mother died, after that he became distant from his family and rebellious. He also developed a strong hatred of JoGate industries. Was leaning against a wall thinking of his mother when the gas leaked.

Secrets: Acts moody to hide his constant misery, but it's pretty obvious to his father.

Quirks: Quick to snap at people who get on his nerves, especially his father.

Romance: Has an unrequited crush on Lucy.

If Yes for Romance, what do they look for in a person?: Beauty, a fiery personality and strong women.

Anything Extra to Add?: No.

...

Name:Johnny Williams

Superhero/Villain/Vigilante Name:The Mask Maruader

Hero, Villain, Vigilante, or Undecided?:Vigilante

Gender:Male

Age:13

Grade:8th

Appearance:He has a scar beside his eyes

Body Build:Muscular

Skin Tone:Dark tan

Eye Color:Brown

Hair Color & Style:Black shaggy hair

Any Unique physical traits:None

Normal Clothes:Black DX hoodie blue t-shirt black jeans silver nikes

Hero Clothes:His clothes looks like kefka's outfit from dissdia 012 but black green and purple and mask that is black on one side and green on the other side

Accessories:None

Personality:He is crazy like really insane you don't know what he is going to do he may help the heroes he may help some of the villain or he will help himself but when mad his personality change drastically he goes in to a very serious guy

Likes:Video Games,Wrestling,T.V,Food,Music,My little pony friendship is magic,TF2

Dislikes:Joe Agate,Thibault,Lucy,MTV

Relationship with characters:

Charlie Brown:He thinks he is a cool guy just alittle bit of a pushover

Linus:A very cool guy

Lucy:She won't stop talking

Joe Agate:A Jerk no he is a bastard

Thibault:Same As Joe Agate

JoGate Industries:He can't make heads or tails on one hand he got powers from them but on the other hand that gas killed alot of people he is mad about that

Favorite Music Genre/Singer/Band:Rock and Rap and Video Games music he likes sonata arctica and lordi

Family:A mom,A dad

Power(s) Gained from the Leak:He can go through dimensions can control paper and make paper as sharp as steel and also he can manipulate twilight(the thing that is between light and dark)

Weapons:Paper swords and a bat

Weakness(es)/Flaws:Fire can still burn his paper and he can't travel through dimensions for a long time

History:He has born in to a normal family but he wasn't he was wild crazy insane but he thats when he meet his best friend alice johnsonwhen the leak happen he was at a science class he saw the teacher drop he tried to save his friend alice but when down when he tried to go through the door

Secrets:He is the mask maurader

Quirks:He breaks the fourth wall

Romance:Yes

If Yes for Romance, what do they look for in a person?:With alice johnson my other o.c

Anything Extra to Add?:His Fighting Style he uses wrestling moves

...

Leaders: Ariel & Franklin

While not many of these guys are in this chapter, I'll explain more of their roles later.

But for now...here comes The BIGGEST FIGHT EVER!

If it seems all over the place...it kind of is...it's about over twenty people XD

So enjoy the fight!

* * *

_Mahoney raised a fist, ready to melt the face off of Charlie Brown, who was paralyzed due to fear. Mahoney lowered his arm for the throw..._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Liz threw a light spear at Mahoney, who threw up a magma ball, and the resulting explosion blew them both back! Charlie Brown, relieved that someone saved him, got up and grabbed Principal Schulz. He dragged him out of the room and met up with Maurice, who was busy trying to evacuate everyone._

_"Little dude!" Flynn said to Brown as he saw him dragging Schulz over to him. He removed the tape from the principal's mouth and untied him before handing him over to Flynn so he could escape. Brown tried to escape along with him, which raised Flynn's curiosity._

_"Hey, CB, why are you coming with us? Aren't you involved in that big fight?" Flynn asked Brown, who looked down._

_"No...I don't have powers...I'm better off going with you guys." Brown said, "I'd just get in the way." Maurice shrugged his shoulders and told him to follow him through the window. It was a good thing they were on the first floor._

_Meanwhile, Linus was trying to get up, knocked down by the massive earthquake from Matt Carlson. The blanket carrier looked to his right and saw his blanket on the ground. He began crawling towards it, needing it for self-defense. He made a grab for it, but was impeded by Vanessa Schwartz. He looked up and frowned as the villainess sat down Indian style and picked up the blue cloth._

_"What is so fascinating about this thing to you?" She asked. "It's so dingy and old."_

_Linus took offense to the insults towards his blanket and said, "But it gives me security! I need it!"_

_Vanessa chuckled and stared at it some more. "Seventh Grade...still carrying a baby blue blanket. What're you gonna do with it when you're older? Turn it into a sports coat?"_

_"Well...it was a plan..." Linus said, but snapped out of his thoughts and shot a look of anger at a smiling Vanessa. "Nevermind that! Just give me my blanket! Now!" Vanessa chuckled and got up...before tossing the blanket down at Linus?_

_The confused boy didn't think that would work, and got up while Vanessa walked away. "I like you, van Pelt. You live...for now..." Vanessa rocketed away with a jet of flames spewing out of her hands, and Linus just looked up in pure amazement. But that's when Matt got up and blew him away with a thunderous clap! Linus flew into the locker face first, with Matt right behind him and elbowing him HARD into the locker. Linus fell down as Matt picked him up raised a fist. But Linus's blanket, out of sight, wrapped itself around Carlson's ankles, letting Linus kick the jock in the jaw, sending him on his back. Matt got up, but was taken back down by a vine whip from Sally, who had appeared randomly behind Linus. She startled the boy, who jumped at the sight of her. Sally hugged him, but was immediately pushed off._

_"Oh, my sweet baboo, we can still hug even in the middle of a fight, right?" Linus growled as he turned to Sally._

_"I am NOT your sweet baboo, and I would rather cuddle a cactus!" He yelled_

_"Aw, how sweet..." The two looked around to see Matt on his feet. "You two can cuddle all you want ON YOUR WAY TO THE HOSPITAL!" Sally and Linus stood side to side, and Linus whisperered into her ear._

_"You remember the plan?" He asked her, and she thought for a second, trying to remember what Linus was talking about. Each passing second of her thinking enraged Linus to the point where he just said, "Forget it! Just summon that Venus Flytrap!"_

_Sally then remembered and put her arms out before summoning a Venus Flytrap from thw ground. The plant didn't move, and the football star just laughed at the pitiful attempt fight him._

_"You two need some fertilizer? What can it do? Stand there some more?" He taunted as Linus walked up to the plant and touched it, giving it The Touch of Life. The Venus Flytrap awoke, and roared ferociously at Matt, who backed away from the carnivorous plant. The plant beast ran after him, following the orders of its controller, Linus, and used a tendril and snatch Matt off his feet and throw him into locker. Sally and Linus, wary of their foe, cautiously wait to see if he's still conscious. Their question is answered with a jump and a stomp to the head of the plant, crushing it and splattering its juices around the hall! Linus and Sally wipe the mess from their faces and find Matt in their faces once they look up. He takes the blanket toting boy and throws him straight down the hallway, chasing after him all the way. Sally tries to run after them, but she gets a bit tied up with Patrick Stane, who walks in front of her. He picks the young girl up by her shirt and viciously roundhouse kicks her into the locker! He looks down at her, but then decides that she's not worth it. He leaves her to writhe as he continues on down the hall._

_Mickey was fighting Freddie Fabulous, who was pinned down by Tiger Mickey. Lydia, morphing into Freddie himself, ran towards Mickey and rapidly punched him in the back, making him roll off of Freddie. Clone Freddie and Real Freddie then rapidly punched out Mickey, before real Freddie low-kicked him and fake Freddie jump kicked him. The two Freddies stood over Mickey and laughed in his face._

_"Haha! Kid, you can't beat Freddie Fabulous!" They said in unison. "You're not even allowed to be near the same scale with the level I'M on!" They pointed at the annoyed boy, who opened his mouth and bit down on their fingers with his fangs. The real Freddie jumped in pain as the fake Freddie morphed back into Lydia. Mickey transformed into a T-Rex and chased both of the kids through the hall!_

_Pig-Pen, on the other hand, is dealing with zaps and burns as Violet and Patty send a barrage of fire-zaps his way. The dirt magnet continues to dodge each one, but he seems to be tiring from the assault._

_"Come one, Pig-Pen. Come at us!" Violet said with an evil smirk as she summoned to balls of fire on her palms._

_"You scared of hitting girls?" Patty joined in while she summoned large sparks of electricity to wrap around her hands. Pig-Pen cautiously backs up, and both girls look at each other before running with their elemental fists cocked. Pig-Pen, his expression changed to smirk, jumped backwards and stomped on the ground in order to push it up and create a wall. He pushed it forward, sending it crashing into the duo and sending them flying across the room._

_"On the contrary, I was formulating a plan." He said with a smirk._

_Patty grabbed Violet and twisted around, creating a FlameTricity Tornado that touched down onto the ground and sped towards Pig-Pen. The tornado, made up of spinning fire and electrical surges and sparks dancing and jumping around it, chased Pig-Pen down the hall before cornering him. The tornado sped up and ran right at Pig-Pen...but missed! Pig-Pen rolled out the way, and the tornado crashed into the water fountain, whish began spewing water that not only doused the flames, but electrocuted the girls inside! Violet and Patty crashed onto the ground hard, reeling from the attack. Pig-Pen sat on the ground and created a rock lock so the two couldn't go anywhere._

_"I guess the dirt and the earth proved you wrong all these years, huh Violet?" Pig-Pen asked the black haired girl, who mumbled under her breathe._

_Peppermint Patty fought off Thibault, who was pushing her back with every advance she made. The chauvinist, floating in the air, continued to push Peppermint down everytime she jumped up. He had turned it into game, pretending she was a basketball. After at least 30 dribbles, PP was too sore to even stand. But she managed to get on her feet, surprising Thibault._

_"Why don't you stay down? Stop thinking you're a guy! You're a weak...weak...GIRL!" He created a giant burst of gravitational push, but PP jumped out of the way, the burst just leaving a giant crater where she once stood. Thibault readies a giant Gravity push, but gets burned by Benedict from behind. Thibault turns around and pushes him away, but has his attack dodged. Roberts throws a fire ball Thibault's way, but has that dodged. With Thibault laughing at how pitiful that attack was, he was prone to PepPat's giant punch to the face! Thibault falls back down to earth and Patty and Roberts walk over to him. But as soon as they're a foot away from him, Thibault kips up and blasts them both away with a force push! Peppermint Patty crashes through the wall she was previously pushed into, and Benedict is pushed down the hall._

_While this goes on, Schroeder, Jimmy, and Michael fight with Crybaby, Bad-Call, and Volly in the boiler room. Bad-Call stretched his arms, grabbing Schroeder and Jimmy. Michael uses an air slash in order to make Benny release the hold. Molly retaliates with a giant fist that pounds Michael into a wall. He gets up, but not before getting a big boot to right back into the wall!_

_"Nice shot their, fat legs." Benny snickered, while Molly clenched her fist._

_"You call me that ONE MORE TIME..." She threatened, turning her fist giant. Schroeder took advantage of this derision and blasted them with 200 decibels of sound from his palns. The pair flew right into a couple of pipes back first. The musician readied another hand, but gets his face bitten by a tiny Crybaby Boobie. He pulled her off and threw her away, right onto Jimmy's face. The chubby boy ran around hysterically, frightened by the tiny girl. He threw her over to her group and stopped time in their little bubble. With time stopped, Jimmy proceeds to tie them up with some metal on the ground, bending them around the three with Schroeder and Michael's help. Jimmy then resumed time around the villains, who were confused as to how they got tied together._

_"Well that was somewhat easy..." Jimmy said._

_"They argue a WHOLE LOT." Schroeder shook his head in amazement. "I'm still wondering why they even teamed up."_

_*CRASH!*_

_The three boys looked to their left to find Sabrina and Lucy still at it, their fight mostly reduced to grappling, punching, kicking, biting, hair-pulling, and name-calling._

_"Two-faced slut!" Sabrina called her._

_"Pysychomaniacal trick!" Lucy responded as she rolled on top of Sabrina and punched her dead straight in the jaw._

_Lucy stood up and threw her into a pipe. Sabrina recovers in mid-air and performs a gymnastic type spin around the bar before using the momentum to fly back to Lucy and Flying Kick her straight to her own jaw. The fussbudget rolls on the ground, and stops to see Sabrina a bazooka._

_"Wha...you psycho! You have a BAZOOKA?" Lucy screamed as Sabrina pulled the trigger, launching the missile aimed for Lucy's "big, fat head". But Jimmy interferes, stopping the bazooka shell and rewinding it back into the bazooka. Surprised but angered, Sabrina then suddenly realises that the missile may still have the same inertia it did before he froze it. Jimmy unfreezes the giant bullet-_

_*BOOM!*_

_And the ammo exploded in Sabrina's face, and she flew across the room and into another pipe. She got up to see Lucy standing over her. Lucy raises her hands and summons the water from the pipes to come to her. She blasts Sabrina with the warm water, which sends her flying into Boobie, Benny, and Molly's trap. Lucy freezes the water around all three of them, keeping the four encased and entrapped. After the win, Lucy looks at Schroeder and Michael and walks towards them. Michael welcomes her with open arms, but Lucy runs for Schroeder...and gets the expected hand to the face. Michael glares at Schroeder, wishing that was him with the dark-haired girl._

_In the shadows of the boiler room, the escaped convict Tobin Sinclair was hiding from the kids._

_"Crap...it sounds like a war outside." He said to himself. "And I heard police sirens outside...CRAP! How do I get the hell out of here..."_

_In the hallway, Daniel and Agate clash as they match each other blow for blow. Joe shoots a shadow beam, but it's intercepted by a beam from Daniel. Daniel shoots a hand beam, but that's also intercepted by a shadow beam. The two boys summon energy around their hands and run at each other, both getting into a lock-up. The Agate boy scores a double jab to Daniel's face, but receives an uppercut from Morgan. After a series of quick jabs to the gut of Joe, Daniel jumps up, channels energy to his feet, and kicks Joe away from him. Agate recovers and lands on his feet, but Daniels shoots out lightning fast shots that are dodged with dexterity by Joe. Morgan charges up some energy and blasts Agate right through the wall and into the science room. Daniel followed him through the wall, but Agate turned into a shadow and melded into the background. Daniel looked around, trying to find the coward so they could continue the fight. Agate continued to speak to Daniel as he stayed hidden._

_"You scared, Morgan? You scared? Ya can't find me. Just like how your daddy couldn't find Reichardt's murderer, just like how you can't find the guts to just let go of your mom, and just like how The Morgan family can't find some peace, because someone's always gotta die...and guess who's next?"_

_Daniel was attacked from behind by a pitch black hand from the wall. Agate came from the wall and tried to pull Daniel his world. The bully had the boy in a vice-like grip, and Daniel could hardly breathe or struggle. But Liz jumped in with a light sword, cutting the darkness with the light! Joe screamed a bit before retreating back into the wall._

_"I owe you my life, Liz..." Daniel said. "Thanks. What a handy lightsabe-"_

_"SHHHH!" Liz hushed Daniel, who was confused by her quietness. "That word is copyright! We can't use it." Daniel rolled his eyes and said "Good Grief..." as they turned around to see Sebastian. Outside that room, Marcie and Frieda ran up to the debris Percieval was in. Frieda got on her knees and prepared to heal him._

_"Marcie, cover me while I heal him?" Frieda asked the genius girl._

_"I shall do so, Frieda. I will stand guard here. No one shall get pass me. I am a mighty fortress, and I shall let none pass. I-"_

_Frieda sighed before going to work on Percy. Suddenly, Patrick Stane walked up to them, startling Marcie. The masked teen took a step forward as he snickered evilly._

_"You seem frightened." Stane said to Marcie. "You okay?" He asked, trying to get inside her mind._

_Marcie studdered as she backed up a bit more. "I-I-I am a m-m-mighty fortress..."_

_"Well, a mighty fortress can always be penetrated." He said. "Like a prone Benedict..." He immediately summoned fire around his hands and threw them in rapid motion at Marcie, who put up a wide barrier to shield the three._

_"Frieda, are you almost done?" She asked the curly haird girl._

_"Not yet. His injuries were pretty bad..." She said while Stane continued his fireball barrage. Marcie didn't know how long she could hold the barrier up, but she knew it wouldn't be too long as long as Patrick kept up the fireballs._

_Inside the english room, Liz whacked Sebastian with a light bat while Daniel blasted him with a beam that made him fall to the ground. The magma teen got up and turned around to face Liz._

_"You screwed up my chance to kill Brown..." He said as magma flowed around his hand._

_"Yeah, well, I just didn't want to see that happen...he's a nice guy." She said with a tinge of blush in her cheeks._

_"I know..." Sebastian said. "That's why I wanna kill him." He blasted Liz with a magma blasts, taking her down. Daniel jumps up, but gets blasted into the ceiling with magma. Mahoney cools the magma and hardens it, sticking Daniel to the ceiling. He creates two magma balls and burns the arms and hands of Liz, making sure she doesn't make another light construct._

_Outside, Marcie's barrier was visibly cracking with every blast it took. Frieda was close to healing Percy completely, but Marcie's barrier finally broke and Stane ran at a tired Marcie..._

_*POW!*_

_Percieval jumped up and socked Stane in the face._

_"Rapscallion...I must do away with you." He said as he drew his small sword. He turned to Frieda and smiled. "And thank you, Miss Frieda. Your kindness shall not go unrewarded!" He leapt back into battle and punched out Stane with rapid fists to his head. Frieda and Marcie thumbs up each other, but are startles by Mahoney throwing Liz out of the room. They could see that she was burned by Mahoney on her hands and arms._

_Outside, the police arrived and taped off the area. They were briefed on the situation by teachers and kids. Captain Warbler sighed as he thought about the worsening state of this town. One officer, Natasha Parker was surprised to see that these kids had powers._

_"So them too, huh? Hmm...thought I was the only one..." She thought to herself._

_Charlie Brown sat on the curb with Ariel and Franklin. CB looked down and cringed with every bang and boom he heard from inside the building. Franklin looked at him and wondered what was wrong._

_"You okay, Charlie Brown?" He asked._

_"Yeah...but...I wish I had powers so I could help them..." He said. "Without them, I'd just be 'Charlie Brown the Nuisance', or 'Charlie Brown the Useless'."_

_"Cheer up, Brown." Ariel told him. "Just because you don't have powers doesn't mean that you're useless. You just need to find a way to help. Trust me."_

_"Yeah, man. You go your whole life feeling useless, you will be useless." Franklin said. "You need to act now and moan later. If you feel as though you can help, go help. Powers or not."_

_Charlie Brown thought about this, but his train of thought was cut off by a terrifying scream that Browb could easily recognize._

_"Marcie!" CB got up and looked at the building. He turned to Franklin and Ariel and said, "I'm about to take your advice. Hopefully it doesn't kill me."_

_He ran at full speed across the lawn of the school and jumped over the police tape. He was commanded not to enter the building by several officers, but paid them no mind as he ran through the double doors of the school. He ran down the hall, speeding past Carlson and Linus, Vanessa fighting Lucy, Schroeder, and Michael, and Pig-Pen standing over Violet and Patty. He finally stopped and found Mahoney standing over a downed Marcie, who had been burned on her hands. Brown then thought about leaving, but the thought quickly left when Mahoney spotted him._

_"Oh, so you've come to take your death like a man, Brown?" Mahoney created ten magma balls that circled his head. He threw two at Brown, who struggled to dodge each one. He threw two more, but CB managed to dodge those. He threw four next. The first was dodged, and Brown managed to dodge the second one as well. He saw the last two and ducked down, dodging those. He turned around and was finally put down with a magma ball that hardened and stuck CB to the floor. Sebastian walked forward with his last magma ball and stood over Charlie Brown. He upped the temperature of the ball and stooped down in Brown's face._

_"You have friends...loved ones...people who care...what do I have..." He took off his mask, making Brown freak out. "Scars of an accident. You have everything, and now I have nothing. Peasants like you don't need anything." He put the searing magma an inch away from CB's face as he didn't even want to give him last words. But Liz jumped onto his back and pulled him backwards!_

_"GET OFFA ME!" Sebastian yelled while Liz continued to try and choke him out._

_"YOU DEADPOOL WANNABEE!" Liz made fun of Sebastian's ruined face before she was thrown off._

_"You little brat!" He turned the temperature up even more on the magma ball, causing the heat to distort the sight of everything around it. Brown tried to escape, but the magma was too hard! He futily tried to wiggle out, but it was too tight. All the while Liz weakly tried to make a construct, but her hands were too burnt to even bend them. Daniel, still on the ceiling in the English room, yelled at Mahoney as he was about to throw the ball at Liz._

_"I knew it...I AM useless!" Brown thought to himself. "AND a nuisance! She's about to die thanks to me!" Brown let out a loud yell as the light from the windows in the building began to shine brighter. "Charlie Brown, you blockhead! You screw up TOO much! Look at this! Is this what you had in mind?" He continued to beat himself up inside his minds as the lights shined even brighter, confusing the metal masked kid._

_What the heck is happening?" Sebastian asked as the light around him got brighter and brighter._

_"Why can't you fix your own problems, Brown?" Charlie Brown continued his self-hate. "You need to FIX this! And now! Liz is about to die! DO SOMETHING, CHARLIE BROWN!"_

_Brown snapped out of his self pity state and yelled out._

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_The light in the entire building brightened to blinding levels as every window in the building broke, startling everyone outside as well._

_Mahoney looked up as the light died down and found a Charlie Brown, light aura surrounding his entire body. Mahoney, upset at this new recent development, threw his molten lava ball at Charlie Brown, who absorbed every bit of solar light in the entire building and channeled it into his hands. He held them both out and blasted out a mighty Solar Beam that swallowed the magma attack and engulfed Mahoney. __Agate was revealed to be in the wall out in the hallway and the light made him fade away._

_From outside, the light shone brilliantly and amazed the officers and citizens who saw it._

_"Alright, in ten minutes, send in S.W.A.T., okay?" Warbler commanded one officer._

_Inside, the building was in devastation. Lockers were destroyed, the entire hall was practically non-existant. The floor and ceiling were blasted to bits. And Mahoney was on the ground, damaged and hurt. Charlie Brown, amazed at what he just did, looked down at his hands, which radiated solar light. Frieda, who was unhurt by Mahoney, ran over to Liz and began healing her. Brown stood over the blonde and smiled._

_"Um, you okay?" He asked her. She blushed and answered back._

_"Yeah...I'm okay..." Liz's burns disappeared thanks to Frieda, and the girl was able use her hands again. "So Solar power? We're similar..." She said to him in a sing-song voice. The Peanuts Gang, sans Linus, ran over to the scene and were amazed that Charlie Brown did all of this._

_"So Brown...you did this?" Benedict asked him._

_"Yeah...I'm surprised myself." He said humbly._

_"Well well well," Lucy smirked, "Mr. Blockhead has finally done something right. Good job." She patted him on the back._

_"Wait..." Charlie Brown thought of something. "Where's my sister? And Linus?" The gang looked behind them and conveniently found a beat up Linus carrying a knocked out Sally. Percy was walking with them as well._

_"What happened to her?" Charlie Brown ran up to his sister._

_"Patrick Stane." Percy said. "The bane of all society."_

_"Get it?" Liz looked towards your computer screen and winked._

_Frieda grabbed Sally from Linus and began healing her. "I got her. And you next, Linus. You look terrible." She said with concern._

_"Carlson...what a beast..." He said with a small chuckle. Aftet finishing with Sally, Linus was next to be healed. But Agate and The Brotherhood regrouped. They were battered bruised, bloodied, and embarressed._

_"You got this one, geeks..." Agate said, wincing in pain. "But you just made a powerful enemy even more powerful..." He created a circle of dark energy that engulfed his team and teleported them. The heroes looked at each other, but then heard something coming from outside._

_"ALRIGHT TEAM! PREPARE TO ENTER THE SCHOOL IN TWO MINUTES!" Warbler said to The S.W.A.T. team through his megaphone._

_"Oh no..." Marcie said. "They'll think we're the villains if they find us in all of this debris."_

_Jimmy spoke up. "I have an idea! Frieda, can you repair objects?" He asked her._

_"Uuh...I don't know." She said. "I'll try." She put her hand on the walls and channeled energy. Suddenly, the school began to repair itself! The windows were unshattered, the walls repaired, the ceilings patched in, and the lockers put back where they were. After one minute, Frieda completely repaired the school._

_"Great!" Jimmy said as he opened the front doors. He held out his hands and put the entire group of people outside in a time bubble. He then rewinded them: the police department left the premises, and teachers and students ran back into the building, went back the way they were, and began preparing for school. The visibly drained Jimmy stopped rewinding._

_"What's all this?" Michael asked._

_"I rewinded everyone outside. Everyone out in that group remembers nothing after 8:00." He said._

_"Smart, Jimmy. Smart." Linus said._

_The group was about to part, when CB spoke up._

_"Guys, I think we need to meet up at Professor Bean's compound." He turned to the others. "Michael, Mickey, Jimmy, Daniel, Percy, and Liz. You guys should come too." He asked them. Everyone agreed and split up when school started._

_*Agate Mansion*_

_"So...what now?" Sabrina asked as she held onto Joe's arm. Agate pushed her off and spoke._

_"So Jimmy Parr rewinded time it seems." He said, looking through a shadow portal to the school. He closed it and looked at his team. "No one remembers our failure."_

_"We got retconned..." Sabrina interrupted._

_"Whatever." Joe groaned. "So we have a clean slate. I say we create alter egos, so no one recognizes us." Everyone agreed to what Joe said, and Mahoney walked up to Agate_

_"Joe, you said that you'd fix my face...I have seen no initiative from you to fix my face."_

_"Mahoney, calm down." Joe said calmly. "We'll get on it, soon."_

_"You better." Sebastian created a lava orb an threw it through the table. "Or THAT will be your skull!" Mahoney walked away, leaving Thibault with Joe._

_"Why don't we just kill him?" Thibault asked._

_"Because we'll need him. We'll need everyone here. Trust me, Thibault, after we take out Charlie Brown and his friends, Birchwood will be ours." Joe said as he smiled with evil intent. On the other side of the large room, Patrick Stane thought to himself._

_"Worms. I cannot wait for the day when I overthrow that brat." He said, cracking his knuckles._

_*Professor Bean's Compound*_

_The heroes and Bean discussed the happenings of the day, wondering what to do next._

_"Y'know..." Pig-Pen said. "We did pretty good out there."_

_"I'll say. Everyone worked together like a machine." Schroeder agreed._

_"So what's next?" Michael said. "I mean, what do we do now that we know Agate & Jones have an evil team bent on taking over the town?"_

_"I say, fight 'em!" Peppermint Patty declared._

_"Yeah, Peppermint Patty's right!" Lucy surprisingly, or not surprisingly, agreed. "Kick their asses now or never!"_

_"Yeah, we have to defend this town now." Daniel said. "If not, we risk having either The Birchwood Brotherhood or JoGate Industries taking over the town. And both seem like crappy rulers to me."_

_"So it's agreed? We form a team and defend Birchwood?" Bendict said. Everyone agreed with the proposal._

_"But what should we be called?" Mickey said. "We need a good name! Something like...The Green Earth Defenders!"_

_"We need something less hippy..." Liz said. "Like The Super Group!"_

_"Corny." Lucy said. "How about Team Lucy?"_

_"How about, 'The Heroes with a Conceited Fussbudget?" Schroeder quipped._

_"How about 'The Sarcastic Musician and Friends'?" She shot back._

_"Oooh!" Sally had an idea._

_"Yeah, Sally?" Linus said._

_"How about something original..._

_...The Avengers."_

_The group stayed silent before Liz chimed in. "Sweety, that's taken."_

_"What?" Sally yelled. "Who took my idea? I OUGHTA SUE FOR PLAGIARISM!"_

_"Alright, so it's agreed that Sally can't speak for the rest of the conversation, right?" Daniel bluntly stated._

_"How about we use something common around us and use it as influence for our name?" Marcie suggested._

_"Good idea, Marcie!" Peppermint Patty said._

_"Thank you, sir." Marcie replied._

_"Stop calling me...forget it." PP shrugged it off. "What about 'The Birchwood Defenders'?"_

_"We may get confused with The Birchwood Brethren a bit." Pig-Pen said. "I'm partial to 'The League of Heroes'."_

_"No, it's taken." Liz said._

_"Hey..." Michael thought about something. "Birchwood's famous for its peanuts, right?"_

_"Yep! The best in the WHOLE country!" Mickey said. "Mother Earth's protein!"_

_"So let's use peanut in the name!" Michael said._

_"Peanut?" Lucy said with confusion. "Well that's a stupid suggestion. What group of idiots would go around calling themselves 'Peanuts'?"_

_"Well..." Michael couldn't think of anything at the moment._

_"Wait..." Charlie Brown finally had something. He wrote down some words and scribbled a few lines and things before showing the group. They all looked at the paper and somewhat liked it._

_"Peanuts Protectors." Linus read out loud._

_"You see, Birchwood is famous for its peanuts. We're protecting Birchwood, and in essence, its greatest prize, the peanut." Brown explained. "Dumb, I know, but it sounded okay to me at first."_

_"I find it okay." Frieda said._

_"Yeah, it's cool." Bendict agreed._

_"Peanuts Protectors rolls right off the tongue." Pig-Pen said._

_"Charlie Brown, we just found our name!" Michael said._

_"Oh, Good Grief, fine." Lucy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "But can we at least change the spellings a bit?"_

_"Sure, Lucy." Charlie Brown wrote some more, and showed her, "P-Nuts Protectors". Lucy just shrugged and accepted it._

_Linus stepped up and said something. "All in favor of making Charlie Brown the Manager?"_

_"AYE!" Everyone voted unanimously, even Lucy, for Brown as leader. The baseball manager teared up as his team looked to him for leadership._

_"Wow..thanks guys. I'm really glad. You guys actually believe in me. I don't know how-"_

_"Just don't screw this up, blockhead, or I'll regret ever meeting you." Lucy interrupted. She knew how to make a person feel great, huh?_

_"Good Grief..." CB said as he face-palmed._

_"Alright, team!" Professor Bean exclaimed as he put his hand out. "Come one...one little team hoo-rah!"_

_Everyone put a hand in, then shouted..._

_"P-NUTS PROTECTORS!"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Man, that was corny." Liz said._

* * *

A/N: YEAH! Cool fight, huh?

First, let me just say, wow. Almost 70 reviews in a span of almost two months with just 6 chapters. A record for this section? But then again, a lot of them are mostly apps XD so that's a factor.

Also, you guys are great. I have to thank you all for submitting and reviewing, and reading! This story is as much yours as it is mine. I just have more stock than each of you individually ;)

Now, about The Undecideds, I just got an idea. Nobody, would you be okay if I used your idea and made an undecided team of Superhuman's For Hire? If you say yes, different OCs made by different people would join Flash & Jerry. I'll do it with just Flash and Jerry at first, then maybe expand it as time goes on. Do you like the idea?

Angel of Weird, it's cool. I know that you wanted to create a new major threat. I will use her. I do like her is the thing! I had just thought she was a hero, villain, or vigilante. She's not a bad villain. Ya gotta have one overly powerful villain and a hero-villain team up! So you're all cool.

Ricky will also have a major side role. A guy who has every Superhuman's DNA? Come one, that's impressive!

555 666, Tobin made a brief appearance. He'll get a bigger role later.

Harold Boyle sounds hilarious! I'll use him later on as well!

Jenny Parker, I need to think of a story for her, aaaand...I got it! I got a story for her!

Ling Lee will also have a nice story with her in the center.

Principal Schulz's story...too easy ;)

Tony Smith will have a story that has to do with his booming powers!

Officer Natasha Parker will be an integral part of the story as well.

Simba Smith. I'll admit, it's hard to think of a good story for him. But I thank you for giving me a story already, Pokenuts! (Are you the same as Peanutsmon? XD)

Now, as for updates. Doing the flashbacks was easy because I put myself on a better schedule, and I didn't have school. Not to mention I wanted to get the flashbacks done by a certain time. Now that we're at the main story, and with school starting back up for me next week, I have no schedule for stories. So expect them whenever. It could be a month. But I hope not D: I really don't.

And for story arcs: the story arcs will each have "episodes". Each episode will end with Charlie Brown, so it's like, "This Episode Is About You, Charlie Brown". Y'know, like the specials!

The first story arc is about the reveal of Vigilantes and The Hero/Villain race to tame the Lizard Humanoid Beasts (Leatherface & Psychosis). I call it, "The Rise of Independents", or, "The Vigilante Arc".

So these are my plans! Hope you guys stick with me through thick and thin, quick updates and slow updates! Thanks guys!

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!

Wait...some more?

_In the offices of JoGate Industries at night, a female butler poured champagne into the glasses of both Mr. Agate and Mr. Jones._ _They each took a sip as they watched their television. A helicopter owned by them kept tabs on the entire events of the day. And inside camera hacks allowed them to see the fights going on inside. They turned off the recording and saw that currently inside Birchwood Junior High, a man had escaped the boiler room and ran outside. They had their helicopter follow him for five miles as he ran with his black duffle bag. Agate chuckled at the screen._

_"Remind me to have Jenson send for Tobin Sinclair later." He said after a sip of wine. "I would hate for us breaking him out of prison to be for nothing, ya know."_

_"Sure thing, Joe." Robert Jones replied. He played the tape of Charlie Brown blasting Mahoney into oblivion again, and said to Agate, "Everything's going perfectly, huh?"  
_

_Agate laughed as he watched the recording of Thibault and Joe reveal themselves to the kids in the front of the school. _

_"All according to plan, Jones."_


	7. Episode 1

A/N: I got it again! The first episodic type chapter!

And guys; no more beast creatures. The Kaigu, Arctiguana, Leatherface, Psychosis, and the bat creature who's name escapes me DX they're the last creature people. No more people who morph into creatures. Originality is fun!

And wow...how many depressing backstories do we have? It's like we have over ten million different sad backstories. I noticed that with many OCs. I just gave Daniel just to fit in with the others. I guess I'm guilty too. Sad OCs may need to die down a bit. I'm going to try and make Daniel a bit happier.

Well let's get on with Episode 1!

* * *

**P-Nuts Protectors!**

**Episode 1**

**"It's The Tennis Gang, Charlie Brown!"**

"What's the point of this?"

It was night time...12:57 A.M. according to Jimmy, and no one was even walking the streets of Birchwood at the moment (sans a few prostitutes in the red light district...). Lighthawk (Liz), The Guardian (Daniel), and The Time Lord (Jimmy) were on a stake out. They were perched on top of a building overlooking the park and the jewelry store. The three were charged with staying on the lookout for a lizard beast in case one rampaged throughout the town. Leatherface and Psychosis were the original two, but another had been discovered. An ice based lizard had attacked the thrift store two nights ago, and there were reports from last night about a GIANT beast that rampaged through the park. LH, Guardian, and TL were put in the areas around the park to make sure another bead could be sighted. The plan was to capture one and tame it. If anything, the raw power of one beast could be used to help out in the struggle against evil. But Lighthawk became increasingly irritable...

"Will one of these things appear already..." She groaned, twirling a light around her finger. "They probably all went out for steak and cheese. Mmm...steak and cheese..."

"You're greedier than that O'Neil kid, Liz." Daniel said. "We have to stay here and watch for as long as we can. Charlie Brown said so."

Liz smiled and blushed at the mention of his name, which put great concern on the face of Jimmy. "Why does your face redden up whenever we say, 'Charlie Brown'?" Liz put on a goofy grin and sighed longingly while Jimmy scoffed and turned away. A walkie talkie went off, and Peppermint Patty's voice was heard.

"Pain Jane to Guardian. You guys still awake, over?"

Daniel picked up his walkie talkie and spoke into it. "Guardian to Pain Jane. We're trying out best to stay awake, over."

"I want this stake out to be over...over..." Liz mumbled, earning her a glare from Daniel.

"We haven't spotted anything yet...but we'll phone you in when...wait..." Guardian looked over the roof of the building to find a shadowy figure. He squinted his eyes, and found that LEATHERFACE was stomping around. "Leatherface! We got one, over!"

"We'll send reinforcements your way! In the mean time, expect Percy and Mickey to be there in thirty seconds, over!"

"Can't wait...over." Guardian ended the transmission and motioned for Hawk and Time to get ready. Liz sat up and tried to excite herself as Jimmy did the same. "Remember, guys. Jimmy, you stay behind. We need you for manipulation. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Time Lord got ready. Liz perked up and lit her hands with brilliant light.

"Liz, you ready?" Daniel asked her.

"More perky than fake boobies." Liz said as she stretched. This garnered a laugh from Jimmy, and a groan from Daniel. The three rode down from the roof on a light slide from Liz. They landed on the ground and ran off to face Leatherface. The lizard was unaware of the kids, but soon became pretty aware when Liz grappled him with light hands. Daniel jumped up into the air and blasted a beam of energy into the face of the lizard man. Leatherface roared in frustration before breaking free of the hands. He ran straight for Liz, but was stopped by Jimmy and his time control.

"Okay, we need to find some way to get him to our base..." Daniel said as he landed back down. Leatherface was stopped in time, and the group needed a quick way to transport him to their compound. Liz proposed a light cage, and used her powers to entrap the beast in a cage construct. The heroes tried to transport him, but Jimmy's powers over the beast were waning. Leatherface was trying his best to keep the break free of the hold, and Jimmy couldn't hold him much longer.

"ROOOOOOOOOAR!"

Leatherface broke the stop function and the cage, and began running full speed at Jimmy. It shoved Guardian and Lighthawk away and readie its claws to slice The Time Lord.

"NAY I SAY!"

The Shining Knight of Birchwood shoulder tackled Leatherface off of his straight path, and into a tail whack from a Mickeysaurus Rex. The T-Rex whacked The Lizard far off into the park, which garnered a chase from the five heroes.

"What took ya?" Lighthawk asked with a tinge of sarcasm as she flew.

"Twas a harrowing journey here. The roads of Birchwood are a pain to navigate." Percy replied. Liz, annoyed by Percy's answer, looked over to a Mickeydactyl.

"We got lost." Man of The Wild said. Liz said "Oh." as the five chased Leatherface into a manhole. The heroes stopped there, figuring that it's be dumb to try and fight LF in the sewers.

"It's his natural element." Mickey said as he morphed back into his human hero form. "We go in there, we may find ourselves fighting him AND Psychosis..."

"Along with Artiguana..." Lighthawk said.

"Nay, 'tis a foolhardy idea to do battle with him in the sewers. Our last encounter is a good example." Shining Knight said as he opened his helmet. Everyone agreed as a dark shadow was cast over them. The heroes reacted quickly, believing it to be Joe Agate. But as they turned around, their fears were wrong...dead wrong...

A beast with a scaly Godzilla like head and body, moth wings on his back, a spiked tail, long velociraptor-type feet with a long claw on each foot, and long arms with three sharp claws towered over the kids. It was ten feet tall lowly growled as it stared intently at the kids. Lighthawk leaned over towards Mickey, who was frozen in fear.

"Hey, Wild..." She whispered.

"What..." Wild asked.

...

"GOJIRAAAAAAAA!"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"

The beast threw a claw, which was dodged by each kid. Percy drew his sword and parried every claw shot from monster, only to be whipped away by its tail. Liz tried light-chaining it to a tree, but it broke free of its chains and stomped over to Liz. Mickey, now an elephant, tackled the beast to the ground. He went to stomp on it, but the new monster got up and speared him into the ground! Mickey turned into a human due to pain, but was defended by Guardian, who created a continuous beam that moved the monster back. At first grinning with content, Daniel's expression turns into shock as the beast blasts an Atomic Beam from its mouth. The Atomic Beam is too much for Guardian, who is sent flying with the intensity of two beams on him.

Across the street, a figure had teleported into the jewlery store. A slim one...with a black jumpsuit and two points on the top of its head. It phased its hand through some glass and picked up several diamonds, jewels, and other precious and expensive items. It walked through the counter of the store and stole money from cash register. A female laugh came from figure before it teleported out of the jewelry shop.

Back with the fight, Wild had managed to morph into a gorilla and beat the monster in the face while Shining Knight pounded its stomach. Liz, with a light slingshot, pulled Guardian back on the band and launched him out. The energy surrounding his fist made it possible for The Guardian to land a powerful blow to the monster's chest, sending it down. It seemed to be in a daze as the five surrounded him. They looked over him...

...and saw a random arm clad in black appear from out of a tree!

Liz jumped into Jimmy's arms as the hand grabbed the beast and then...just teleported away. To say the kids were speechless...was a major understatement...

"...What the hell did we just see?" Daniel asked with a slight hint of fright.

"This sorcery is nearly unheard of..." Percy said.

Jimmy tried to rationalize it. "Maybe it was two members of The Brotherhood?"

"No...we haven't heard of them with a new member OR monster yet. They'd be gloating them around..." Mickey replied.

From out of the sky, Plain Pain (Peppermint Patty), Psionic Girl (Marcie), and Dirt Magnet (Pig-Pen) landed in the park and caught up with our heroes. "Where's Leatherface?" Pain asked the five.

"He went into the sewer..." Time replied. "But we have BIGGER problems..."

*JoGate Corp.*

Vanishing Vixen, as the black clad girl came to be known, teleported to JoGate with The Kaigu and a bag of expensive things in her hands. Jones & Agate ran to her and grabbed the bag from her hand. Vixen was confused.

"Still don't know why you two need jewels...you make a bajillion dollars a second..." She said as The Kaigu demorphed slowly.

"It's for a bigger plot, little girl." Mr. Jones said. "Nothing you need to know. But for now..." Jones throws her a couple of diamond and rubies, appeasing the vigilante thief.

"I'm not full on bad...I'm only doing this for as long as you can pay me..." She said. Jones and Agate didn't care.

"Whatever you tell yourself." Agate said as the two businessmen walked off. Jack Edwards, where the Kaigu once lied, got up in just his torn pants. Vixen scoffed and teleported away, leaving Jack by himself in the room. He ran off in the direction of the voices of Jones and Agate.

*Bean's Compound*

"So a NEW lizard monster thing has popped up here?" Linus repeated back to the furious five, who had just returned to the compound. The after hours had little activity, so some of the members were encouraged to go home. Charlie Brown, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, and Linus were the only ones there besides Bean and the five patrollers.

Mickey tried to explain more. "It looked sort of like a giant Godzilla type monster. It had wings, kinda like Mothra too."

"What a weird sounding thing..." Linus said as he stopped to ponder about the creature. The five said it was pulled through the ground by a random hand. He wondered if Agate, with his shadow abilities, transported the beast through a portal.

"It does sound like it could he Agate..." CB said as he thought about it. "He IS the only person we know about who can do that..."

"I may be able to assess more of this predicament if I go patrolling next time." Marcie chimed in. "If anything, I can probably stop up the portal with some telekinesis, or pull the hand up so we can capture Joe Agate."

Everyone agreed that what Marcie said was a pretty good plan. She was practicing lifting others up with telekinesis ever since the big fight. She hadn't been as much help other than with producing barriers and shields. She had been trying to advance her abilities for more offensive means. This would be a test to see if she had the power to lift people up with her mind and subdue them.

"Great idea, Marcie. Hopefully we can execute it real soon." Charlie Brown agreed. "But I think we should all rest for now. It's WAAAY past one o'clock in the morning."

Peppermint Patty yawned. "Chuck's right. I'm bushed. A warm bed is all I need for now..."

"That's true, sir." Marcie replied. "I haven't been getting my eight hours lately."

Parr yawned as well as he stuffed his costume back into the convenient wristwatch he had. "I haven't had a good night sleep for five days, six hours, two min-" Liz grabbed his mouth in order to shut him up.

"Please...not now, Jimmy..." She calmly said as she yawned and walked to the door.

"Well we'll be seeing ya, Bean!" Peppermint said her goodbyes to the professor as they all walked out the door. Peppermint and Marcie went their separate way from the group before they all had reached their ends of the neighborhoods. Each person said a goodbye before returning to their house.

"Goodnight, guys!" Jimmy said to the now small duo of CB and Liz. Liz said a quick "Bye." as Brown said his goodbye. Feeling a bit pushed away, Jimmy slowly closed the door. He would, however, run to the window and peep on Liz and CB.

"So, Charlie Brown..." Liz started off, beating around the bush, "One question: you have light powers like me, huh?"

CB looked over to her. "Yep...good 'ole solar powers. One of the ultimate powers of good!" Brown got a bit excited for a minute as Liz just looks at him with a small tint of red on her cheeks. "Well it's good..."

Liz looked down and looked up again at Brown's..."black beads for eyes? Oh no wait, they're actually blue" Liz thought to herself before saying something else. "So you and me have similar powers?"

Charlie Brown nodded for "yes", making Liz smile a bit more. "Y'know, Charlie...I think you're great as leader...like...an Optimus Prime, but without the deep voice. Okay then, combine Optimus with Eeyore...yeah...Optimus and Eeyore...you're Eeyoremus Prime!"

Charlie Brown, confused and tired, didn't even try to comprehend what Liz just said. He just gave her his signature "Uuuuh...eeeerm..." as he made his way to his front door. "I'll see you later, Liz...bye..." He closed the door behind him, leaving a forlorn and quite upset Liz.

"Idiot...Eeyoremus Prime...I should've saved THAT for later..."

*Agate Mansion*

The villains had all agreed to spend the weekend over at The Agate Mansion, a large white house sitting on the top of a hill with several garages and a sign on the front gate that says "Agate". The house could literally be a testament to American and Billionaire Excess. Hundreds of chandeliers adorned the ceilings as they shone brilliantly on the golden colored floors. The stairs in the foyer winded up for what seemed like three to four stories, and each door was decorated with a crystal doorknob. I could go into more detail...but your head may pop due to jealousy...or monetary rage...

The villains spent the night in the basement, a vast bottom floor filled with amenities such as a theater room, a fully stocked refrigerator an ice cream machine, a very peculiar Snoopy Snow Cone Maker, several new game systems, a virtual reality simulator, and for the girls, a mini-spa. Many of the kids had fun with these little distractions, but Violet, Patty, Agate, and Jones had a little meeting in an adjacent room.

"So we STILL haven't caught the lizards?" Violet moaned, "You'd think ONE of us would've caught at least one..."

"They're pretty strong, mind you." Joe said as he munched on a green grape. "We sent out Sabrina and Matt yesterday, and they got demolished by Pyschosis. And Thibault said Arctiguana is a tough monster."

"Yeah, I got icicles dangling off my dangly parts..." Thibault chimed in, disgusting the two girls.

"Gross, Thibault." Patty shuddered. "But we're making more progress than The P-Nuts, right?"

Joe ate another grape and spoke. "If by progress, you mean 'fail like us', than yeah. These things are difficult to nab."

The four were interrupted by Molly Volly and Bad-Call Benny, who burst through the door, embroiled in a fight.

"GET OFF ME, FAT LEGS!" Benny screamed, trying to push her off.

"YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Molly yelled into his ear as she pulled his hair. Agate got up and pulled the two apart.

"HEY HEY HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? YOU TWO NEED TO STOP ARGUING!" Agate demanded the two to stop, and they reluctantly complied. The two walked out the door, and Joe began to focus back on the mission at hand.

"Anyway, so we can't capture these lizards." Agate said as he thought some more.

Thibault suddenly snapped up. "Wait a sec...I have a pretty good plan."

The others turned to him, anxious to hear it. "Lay it on us, Bo." Agatr said. Thibault told them his new idea, which got nods and smiles of approval from the other three.

"I like it." Patty said. "It could most likely work."

"I think it can. Good job, Thibault. That brain of yours DOES work." Violet joked.

Agate smiled. "Nice Thibault...it seems a bit complicated, but if executed correctly, could most likely work."

Shining brilliantly, Thibault responded. "But we need a team to do step one."

"I'm on it." Joe said. He turned to the open door and yelled out, "MOLLY! BENNY!" The two walked into the room on command. "I have a mission...that I'm entrusting to you two."

The faces of both Benny and Molly dropped...but Agate wasn't done.

"And your partner is...

...Crybaby Boobie."

The two tennis players, angered and filled with rage, could do nothing but scream at the top of their lungs...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

*The Next Day*

The sidewalk was clear as a young teen walked out to get the mail. He was short and chubby, wearing a green PUMA shirt and black cargo pants. He enjoyed the quiet morning he was having. Nothing too exciting and startling.

"Aaaah...a good day...just how I like it...quiet..."

The boy, named Tony Smith, opened his mail box and pulled out a two envelopes and a green package. He closed the mailbox and began to walk back to his house. The package in his hand, however, began to shudder. Tony looked at the package closely...before it sprung to life and enveloped him! The green package, now an amorphous blob, morphed into a figure with a green full body suit, green and silver boots, and a green cowl with white lenses. This figure, named Bad Stretch, reconfigured himself and stretched upward, revealing Tony Smith to be in a rubber cage. One small figured hopped out of the mailbox and onto Benny's shoulders. She had a pink tennis skirt and a hoodie. She was Shrinx. Another girl walked from the back of the house, wearing a green and red jacket with green tennis shoes and a red helmet that conformed to her head. This was Gigantica. The three looked at Tony, who was busy shuddering inside of the Stretch cage.

"This actually worked." Gigantica said with a sound of shock.

"That's because I spearheaded the whole operation." Bad Stretch said with an obvious cocky tone." Gigantica looked at him and grew to his size, staring at him face to face.

"According to MY memory, I was appointed leader of this group." She said as Stretch squinted at her and snickered.

"I guess all that blood must be going straight to those fat legs of yours instead of to your brain if you're making up stories now." Gigantica readied herself to fight, but Shrinx hopped onto Gigantica's shoulders.

"I thought I was leading this group!" She whined as the other two just glanced over to her. "Shade said I was LEADER! NOT YOU TWO! WHY DO YOU GUYS KEEP ARGUING?!"

Molly, more annoyed that Crybaby's on her shoulder than the fact that she's whining in her ear, flicked the tiny villainess off of her like a gnat. Tony, meanwhile, is hyperventilating due to the excessive loudness of their arguing. He looks up at the villains and asks them, "What do you want from me? I didn't do anything!"

Gigantica turns her attention to the captive. "Oh, Tony...we heard that you were exposed to the leak and survived. We also heard that you got a neat power out of it. We just want to see it."

Tony's eyes widened at the mention of his powers. He wanted to completely forget about them, and ESPECIALLY not use them for evil. Bad-Call looked down at the cage in his abdomen. "Refusing to use them could result in stomach pains, massive headaches, diarrhea, and most commonly...DEATH!" He put up a hand morphed into a sharp point and jabbed it near Tony's head. The prisoner shuddered at the sight of it and the three villains laughed as they stomped down the path towards the Agate Mansion.

In the background, however, a small creature was watching the entire seen unfold. It began to intently follow the Tennis Squad as it marched to Agate's house.

*12:00 A.M.*

"Hey guys, did you know that Ricky Powell apparently now has the DNA of every super powered kid in Birchwood?" Mickey asked, as the heroes were on patrol again. His costume consisted of a tight fitting blue jumpsuit with the images of multiple animals going along it.

Lighthawk, who's costume was spandex, with a gray hawk as the symbol, ninja style mask, gloves, boots, and a cape, looked over at Mickey and shuddered. "That's pretty creepy..."

The Shining Knight, who wore golden knight's armor with a king's crown, and Time Lord, sporting a full body suit decorated with clocks, watches, digital clocks and a clock shaped helmet, were patrolling the east side of the building that overlooked the jewelry store.

The Guardian, who wore A white cape with a hood, a white shirt, white pants, white boots, all with golden trimmings, looked back at Charlie Brown, who had decided to come on the patrol. "Apparently, these lizards don't feel motivated to come out tonight. Trolling little bastards."

Solar Flare, who wore a mask shaped like the sun, a yellow shirt with a peanut symbol, a pair of sky blue shorts in place of his black ones, white gloves, and a gold colored cape, just sighed due to frustration. "Good Grief...these things will NEVER come out..." Plain Pain, who wore a green luchadore outfit, patted CB on the shoulder. She must've used a bit of her powers, because Brown crumpled to the ground afterwards.

"Way to lead by example, Chuck. Don't get discouraged! We'll find one of those beasts in no time!" She hopped onto the ledge and got into an extreme stake out position. "I bet we'll see one of them in two seconds!"

*2 HOURS Later*

"WHERE ARE THOSE DAMN LIZARDS?!" PP screamed at the top of her lungs. The rest of the team tried their best to stay away from her general area, lest they be victim to her wrath.

Psionic Girl, wearing a purple costume with a light purple X in the middle, purple boots, and a purple mask, was about to go calm her friend. "Sir..." She said as she had slowly crept up from behind. Mickey put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's give her a bit of time..." He said. "She may need it..."

Percy, meanwhile, had just remembered something. "I say, where for art thou van Pelt?" This was actually pretty easy to translate.

"Oh...Linus?" Charlie Brown said. "He said he'd be here soon. Just don't know when."

As if right on time, a figure jumped onto the building, startling the others. He wore combat boots, golden shorts, a white shirt, a red and black striped mask and a baby blue blanket as a cape.

"I am...THE BLANKET!"

Lightning inexplicably flashed across the sky as the heroes looked on in complete confusion.

"Um, why was there lightning?" Liz asked.

"So...this is your costume?" Daniel asked. "That's...ew..."

Linus looked at them with a confused face. "What's wrong with my costume?"

"It wasn't storming before. Why did it just randomly start...and then stop?" Liz continued to wonder.

Two other figures jumped onto the roof. One wore an all blue body suit with wave markings around the arms and legs, white gloves, a mask with water drop shaped lenses, and blue hair. The other wore...blue jeans...blue shirt...blue boots...and a blue hoodie...wow...

"Um..." Daniel looked at the guy in all blue, who was accompanied by H2O. "Hey...Captain Uncreative..."

"Hey! It's me, Michael!" He said as the others just stared at him.

"Why are we on top of a building during a storm?" Liz continued to wonder.

"Lucille, you could've gave Michael some help with his costume..." Marcie said to the already upset girl.

"Oh, right; like I need to babysit TWO numbskulls! With THIS one here running around with a blanket and THIS one with no creativity! I have to focus on myself sometimes!"

Michael just shrugged his shoulders. "I like my costume. Mostly because I didn't feel like buying a bunch of things to make my costume."

"Okay, Mr. 'Economic'" Liz said, "What's your hero name, or were you too cheap to make that too?"

"Oh, I have a great hero name..."

...

...'Hero'."

...

...

Peppermint Patty began to channel her rage towards Michael. "You are an uncreative piece of trash." She said plainly as she stomped towards her. She raised her fist for what seemed like a finishing blow, when the sound of glass shattering interrupted them. The heroes looked over the ledge to find absolutely nothing. Marcie tried to check for heat signatures with her psychic abilities, and noticed one in the jewelry shop.

Inside the shop, Vanishing Vixen was letting out profanity after profanity as she walked over the vase she bumped into. She picked up one very beautiful diamond. "This will sell great..."

*SNAP!*

The snap of a blanket grabbed the diamond from her hand and into the hand of The Blanket himself. "So...you come here often?" He said, causing his sister to groan at the sorry attempt at witty banter.

"Just stop while you're behind..." She said as she rubbed her forehead.

"So what's your M.O.?" Plain Pain asked. "Money? Boss? For sh*ts and giggles?" Vixen squinted her eyes at them as she devilishly grinned. She walked over towards them, putting the heroes on high alert. But...then she just walked through them. Startled and confused, the heroes looked back at her. She turned around smiled.

"I'm tired...I don't wanna fight right now..." She reached the door handle, and turned around once more.

"Also, you should deal with that lizard tearing up Main Street. It should probably be your top priority right now."

She teleported away, as the heroes ran outside to find the blood red Psychosis shredding the town to pieces!

"Oh no...MORE problems!" Time Lord pointed to the oncoming trio of villains, The Tennis Squad.

"I think the hours of convincing and torture convinced him. Don't you think, Fat Legs?" Bad-Stretch grinned. Gigantica tried her best to lower her fists.

"This is gonna be hard! Why did Agate want US to do iiiiit?" Shrinx whined some more as she lifted her head up in her signature whining position.

"Shut up, Crybaby!" Both Stretch and Gigantica screamed.

"Quite the odd team, don't you think?" Psionic Girl said, puzzled by the choice.

"I swear, if I have to hear Crybaby Boobie whine..." H2O said under her breath.

"OH NO! That Lucy girl is here!" Shrinx cried some more. "She scares me! Why doesn't she just leave us alone?!"

"THAT'S IT!"

H2O propelled herself into the air with enough jet propulsion from her water and created an ice slide to ride on as she headed straight for Shrinx. She released a dozen ice shards, all pointed for Shrinx's head. Shrinking to a tiny size, Shrinx avoided the shards, which hit Bad-Call, who bounced them right back to Lucy. The water girl put up an Ice Shield, which blocked the shards, but couldn't defend her from a giant punch from Gigantica. Bad Stretch looked down at Tony, who was visibly exhausted from hours of "convincing" from The Birchwood Brotherhood.

"You remember what we told you..." Stretch said to Tony, who nodded weakly. "Good. Now..." He pointed to the group of P-Nuts about to rush to Lucy's aid. Tony, scared out of his mind, concentrated on the group.

*BOOM!*

He unleashed an explosion onto the P-Nuts Protectors, who were sent flying in different directions! The villains were impressed as they turned to Psychosis. "You did good, Smith." Bad Stretch said to a jittery Tony. "Now get Psychosis!" Tony was unresponsive at first, so Bad Stretch rattled the abdomen cage he was in, making Tony sick to his stomach, but able to cause another explosion, this time sending Psychosis flying.

"What the heck is happening?" Plain Pain wondered as the others tried to get up.

"It's that kid in the cage!" Time Lord yelled out. "He must've gotten a power. The power to cause things to explode with just a look!"

"And it seems to be hurting the poor guy while he does it!" Lighthawk said as she observed Tony shivering in fear in the corner of the cage. Bad Stretch ordered another explosion as Psychosis began charging full speed at the villains. Tony complied and sent Psychosis flying again with another explosion that rattled the block and destroyed a couple of parked cars. Tony began hyperventalating in the cage as Bad Stretch ordered him to stop that annoying noise. Stretch turned around and suffered a powerful fist to the face from Plain Pain! The punch sent the stretched out boy and Tony tumbling down to the ground. Stretch got up, but received a stomp to the chest from Shining Knight! The loud noises were startling Tony, as he observed Solar Flare and Lighthawk shooting light beam after light beam at Gigantica, who had grown to the size of a building.

"I want a light cycle!" Lighthawk said as she created a light cycle construct and dashed off, leaving a trail of light following her. She circled around Gigantica, who tried her best to catch up with the quick ball of light at her feet. Flare took advantage of that distraction and wrapped a light chain around Gigantica's feet before pulling it, causing the big one to topple onto her face. Lighthawk drove out of tue way and deconstructed the light cycle. "TIMBEEEEER!" She called out as Gigantica fell onto her face with a loud thud, all noises which startled Tony even more. But Psychosis's roars were the worst.

The beast roared viciously at The Blanket as he rode on top of a MickTiger and morphed his blanket into a lasso, which he used to lasso the lizard. Psychosis used his own strength to lift Linus off of the Tiger and spun him around in the air by his own blanket before throwing him off into the air. The Blanket landed on the grass in the park, right in front of Snoopy and Woodstock, who were partaking in watching the fight from a distance.

"It's like when civilians watched The Civil War Battles from atop hills." Snoopy said as he took a bite of a hot dog. Woodstock chirped a bit as he tried to eat a popcorn kernel that was as big as his head.

Hero used the wind to propel himself into the air and blew Psychosis into a tree. Shining Knight joined in and began punching the beast out, with head shot after head shot. The Blanket rode in on his magic blanket ride before it turned into a giant shield. Psychosis shot several sharp spikes at The Blanket, who used the blanket shield to deflect them. Psychosis grabbed Shining Knight's hand and threw him into The Blanket, and then shot spikes at Hero and pinned him to tree.

H2O froze Bad Stretch's hands and legs to the ground as Lighthawk and Solar Flare put Gigantica in light chains.

"That should be all." Plain Pain said to the others.

"No...it's not..." Lucy groaned in utter frustration. "Where's Crybaby?"

The aforementioned Shrinx was busy being tiny inside of the abdomen cage of Bad Stretch, where Tony was being held. In an infinite stroke of pure whininess, she hopped onto his ear and began whining the most she had ever whined, in full HD THX sound.

"Why do those P-Nuts Protectors always have to ruin things!? Why did they come now?! They're so annoying! I hate them! We couldn't have fought them all with just three of us and one WHINY you! You failed us, you big idiot! Why did you ruin our mission! We could've won, but you screwed us up! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU FAILED AT EVERYTHING YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO! WE WERE SO CLOSE! WHY DID AGATE TEAM US UP!? THE SUN WAS IN MY EYES!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Tony, now at his wits end, screamed at the top of his lungs...

"No...more...LOUD SOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNDS !"

Tony let off a GIANT explosion that almost quite literally blew the block away. Cars flew away, windows shattered, trees were uprooted, and everyone in the vicinity was caught in the epicenter of the blast. Everyone was blown away and thrown into something. Snoopy and Woodstock, sensing the shock-wave coming to them, hopped up and flew away (Snoopy's ears=Helicopter). The shock-wave sent everything being bent over and blown away as if a hurricane had blown into town.

In the aftermath, Main Street was a mess. Telephone poles down, street lights blown down, windows practically nonexistent, cars either toppled over or blown to bits, and everyone caught in the blast was either knocked out or dazed and confused. Psionic Girl, who was able to stay awake, looked to her right to find Psychosis, knocked out due to the blast. For the first time ever, one of the lizard beasts was knocked out. Marcie crawled over to the beast and tried her best to stand up and overlook the beast.

"We got one...finally..." Psionic Girl looked over at the others, who were still on the ground. Tony, due to the massive exertion of force, was knocked out. The blast freed him from his abdomen cage of Bad Stretch. But then Marcie noticed something stranger...a hand appearing from the ground and pulling villains underground! It grabbed Bad Stretch first, followed by Gigantica, and then Shrinx. Marcie stood her ground as best as she could, knowing that it may want Psychosis. The hand popped up near Psychosis's tail and Psionic Girl grabbed it with telekinesis and pulled it up, revealing Vanishing Vixen! Psionic Girl, now wide eyed, fell victim to a massive kick to the back of her head, knocking her out for good. Now with PG down, Vanishing Vixen grabbed Psychosis and teleported out of the area with the beast in tow.

*Later that morning*

At the Bean Compound, Frieda, Schroeder, Benedict, and Pig Pen were called in early to help carry the team to the Bean Compound. Frieda spent a good while healing them all. She healed Lighthawk first, who had a bit of healing powers and could assist Frieda.

"So The Vanishing Vixen got Psychosis?" Peppermint Patty moaned. "So they got a lizard beast first..."

Marcie held her head down in shame as she spoke. "I'm deeply sorry, everyone. I had her in my hand, but she knocked me out..."

"It isn't your fault, Marcie." Daniel said. "It's Vixen. And a little bit of Tony...by the way, how's he doing?"

Frieda looked over to Tony. "He's healing up nicely. He wanted his own room."

Charlie Brown got up and walked over to the room with no explanation whatsoever. He walked into the room, where Tony was sitting and trying to keep calm. Charlie Brow sat next to him.

"So your power is explosions?" He asked him. Tony just looked over at him, looked away, and nodded. "And we're guessing it hurts when you use your powers?" Tony shook his head no, which confused Charlie Brown. "But if you're not hurt by your powers, then why were you in seemingly so much pain when you used them?"

Tony was silent for a minute, not wanting to say a word at the moment. But then he finally decided to speak up."Because I'm afraid of my powers." Tony said in a hushed tone. This startled Charlie Brown. "Just one look and I can blow up something or someone...and I HATE loud noises...all of them. All because I was caught in a thunderstorm when I was little. The loud thunder scared me so much, that I became afraid of all loud noises. The ringing bell, a truck backing up, a rock breaking, all of it. And it didn't help when that gas leak gave me the power to create explosions. I hate JoGate...I hate the gas leak...I hate The Birchwood Brotherhood...I hate my powers...I hate...me..." Tony quietly sobbed to himself as Charlie Brown could see a bit of himself in him.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. But then again, who am I to be telling people it's going to be okay?" Tony nodded his head in agreement, causing CB to roll his eyes. "Good Grief. Tony, we can help you. The Brotherhood just wanted to use you. We want to help you. We want to help you not only control your powers, but help you conquer your fears. Instead of holding you hostage, we want to ask you to join us. Come on, Tony...you wanna be a P-Nut Protector?"

Tony looked at CB's hand and shook with fear...and turned away.

"I can't...too much...just too much...loud...noises...fighting...explosions..."

Charlie Brown, a bit dejected, complied with the boy's wishes. He leaves him in the room and walks away, rejoining his team mates.

"So..." Peppermint Patty said.

Charlie Brown sighed. "I asked him if he wanted join us while we helped him hone his powers and get rid of his fear of loud noises...he said no..."

Lucy scoffed. "Of course! If CHARLIE BROWN came up to MY psychiatry booth and said he could help ME, I'd say 'No' too!"

Liz growled as she tried to step Lucy, but was held back by Jimmy and Michael. Charlie Brown sulked his way to another room as he left his team alone.

"Lucy, he's your leader now." Linus said. "Can you give him SOME respect?"

Lucy just spun her curls around. "Sure...once he learns to respect himself."

*Agate Mansion*

"Good job, Vixen." Agate said to the thief, who had brought Psychosis to the Brotherhood. Vixen cleared her throat as she held her hand out, signaling for Agate. "True..." He grinned as he gave her $1,000. "Beautiful..." She said as she teleported out of the building. Psychosis, meanwhile, began his demorphing sequence. Agate, and Thibault, turned around and witnessed first hand who Psychosis really was...

"Zack?" Joe said, eyes widened with amazement.

"Well whattya know? It's out 'ole buddy Zack!" Thibault said. "And recruiting him got a whole lot easier!"

Joe Agate smiled as well. "And getting him to control his form is just as easy..."

The darkness controller lifted up a large section of shadow, revealing Ricky Powell tied to a chair and his mouth covered. Joe walked over to him and chuckled.

"Now you're gonna make a little potion or whatever to help Zack get his powers under control. Got it, dweeb?" Ricky mumbled and moaned loudly, which Agate just took for a "Yes." "Good! Also...we hear you have DNA of every superhuman who got powers from the leak...heroes, villains, and others...we request to see the list of 'others'..."

* * *

A/N: I got it up guys! Episode 1! What will happen next? We'll find out in Episode 2! 

Also...P-Nuts Protectors for a TVTropes Page! We need Peanuts fanfiction to be represented on TVTropes! :D

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!

**Episode 2:**

**You've Got a Fanboy, Charlie Brown!**

Outside of the Bean Compound, a figure was looking through the window at The P-Nuts Protectors. The black haired, green jacket wearing figure scowled with disgust as the P-Nuts enjoy each others' company. The figure then hid in the bushes as he heard a couple of laughs in the distance. He spied on two girls, one in yellow and one in green. The blonde girl in yellow, suspicious perked up and looked behind her. She saw nothing, but she was sure there was something.

"Patty? You okay?" The girl in green asked her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's nothing, Vi." Patty replied to Violet, and she began walking with her again. The boy in the bushes looked up and frowned at Patty, who just nonchalantly walked away.


	8. Episode 2

A/N: I'm back! Finally! Sorry for the long wait! I'm gonna try and do monthly updates at the least!

Thanks for being so patient! I appreciate it!

This chapter is more exposition, but sets up fights for the next chapter!

What are we doing reading this? Let's GET IT ON!

* * *

At nine 'o clock A.M., the citizens of Birchwood were awakened by the sounds of sirens drowning out the serenity of their morning. On Main Street, police cars surrounded the crater that engulfed nearly the entire intersection in the middle of town. People stood behind police tape, yelling, conversing, and sharing details of what they heard last night. Officer Natasha Parker gathered as much information as she could from people, while Detective Morgan talked with a few people as well. Some citizens spoke of hearing explosions and loud crashes. Some said they heard roars and growls of monsters, probably lizard beasts. And then others heard a massive explosion, and then silence. But one thing was uniform in their different stories...it was all caused by those superhumans fighting again. The citizens had grown upset over the incessant fighting, and began protesting towards the mayor, asking him to ban the mutants. The mayor has yet to speak on the situation.

"Many agree it's superhumans..." Parker said to Morgan, who began writing everything down on a notepad. Parker looked at him write and chuckled. "You know, they have tablets for this sort of thing."

The detective looked at the officer and raised and eyebrow. "I'll trust the good 'ole pencil and pad, thank you. Just feels right." Parker smirked before looking away.

"Whatever you say, old man haha." Morgan chuckled as well as they walked over to Captain Warbler, who was sipping a coffee while leaning on his police car.

"This is too much of a coincidence." Warbler said in-between sips. "First the kid is kidnapped and then a giant crater. I think they're related."

Natasha quickly responded. "The Birchwood Brotherhood is behind it, huh? What do they want with The Powell kid?"

"He gets good grades." Morgan responded. "He's a genius. Evil loves geniuses. They probably need him for something to build."

"I don't like this at all." Warbler said. "If they kidnapped him, how can we find him? They must have a base, but where is it?" The two others could think of no place as to where a hideout could be without sending officers on a wild goose chase across Birchwood and beyond. They needed a precision strike, but they didn't know where to strike.

In the suburban area of Birchwood, officers, news crews, and citizens were abound.

Peppermint Patty and Marcie walked past The Powell residence, which was surrounded by police cars and news cameras. A giant crowd mobbed the parents as they sorrowfully ask for their son back.

"Please...we don't know who you are...but please return our son..." Mr. Powell said. "We will give you anything you want. Anything. Just as long as you bring our son back safely."

Mrs. Powell could barely keep her emotions in as she burst forth with a flood of tears and pleas. "PLEASE! I just want him back! Just give us a sign that he's okay! We just want our baby back!" The emotional mother fell onto Mr. Powell's shoulders and sobbed silently as he tried his best to look brave on television. Peppermint Patty growls to herself as she turns to her friend.

"Marcie, I have a feeling The Brotherhood is behind this..." PP immediately thought.

Marcie was receptive of the idea, but skepticism was still in her mind. "Sir, are we entirely sure? What clues can we put forth that can prove this?"

"Marcie! You don't need a college degree to figure out that The Birchwood Brotherhood is full on behind this! Who else wanted to?" Marcie thought for a second, and concluded that this was probably a very good hypothesis.

"Okay, sir; and besides, do we need a reason to try and find a missing kid?" Marcie said as the two ran off to Professor Bean's compound.

"And STOP CALLING ME 'SIR'!"

Away from the buzz of the police and news crews, a young girl with glasses...Izzy was her name...lamented over Ricky's disappearance.

"Poor Ricky..." She said as she wondered just where he could be...

At the Agate Mansion, The business duo looked at the entire situation unfold on television.

"Our kids must have that Powell kid locked down their good..." Mr. Agate said. "I guess they can easily get what we need out of him with a nice little threat, right?"

Jones just sipped his wine and balanced it in his glass with two fingers as he replied to Agate. "No doubt, Joseph...but I believe what we need to focus on is what if The P-Nuts find out."

"Heh...we have The Kaigu and Psychosis guarding our little abode. Break in if they want." Joseph Agate Sr. said as he devilishly smirked.

"Joseph, The Kaigu guy left to go check on his mother." Mason Jones said. "He still thinks we're funding his mom's recovery..."

Joseph chuckled a bit at the prospect. "Poor soul...nonetheless, Psychosis is still under our control. Especially after that Powell kid makes what we-"

The door bell rings, which Mr. Agate responds to by getting the butler to open the door. The two continue to talk as they plan their next steps.

"I say we drive Grey Inc. out of town and take over ALL powering and manufacturing in the city." Masons said. "I find it horribly ironic the little Grey child is helping us drive her family out haha!"

"I think the next step must be taking the-"

*THUD!*

The businessmen look over their shoulders to find the butler on the ground whimpering and writhing in pain. An older man in a lab-coat and a box filled with indescribable parts walks in, looking away from the butler while easing his pain. He looks at the two businessmen; Agate smirks while Jones looks a bit troubled.

"Let me guess...superhuman powered by the neomondium gas from the leak?" The man, who looked deadly serious, nodded his head before squinting his eyes. The powers, which cause pain just by sight, should've sent the two crumbling to their knees; but Agate just smiled.

"Sir, your powers are negated as of now. The floor you stand on...fragments of hardened Neomondium is sewn into the carpet. Neomondium can not only give powers...but take away..." The older man looked on confused as Agate explained. "The tiny fragments are only negating your powers. High doses of it, however, can wipe you clean of your new-found abilities. So please..." A gun was pulled on the older man by Jones, who was just as risky and high-strung as his son. The older man sighed and lowered his guard. He pleaded to the businessmen his plight.

"I need help, sirs..." The older man said. "My name is Mr. Ray Thompson...I used to teach at Birchwood Junior High..."

"Wait..." Joseph stopped him, "I heard your name before. You were fired last week from the school. What did you do?"

Ray thought for a second...

*Last Week*

The children of Birchwood JH walked around, chatting and chilling as they had a few minutes to get to their next class.

*WHOOSH!*

The front doors swung open, revealing Ray Thompson and his robot army ready to crush the school.

"BOW BEFORE ME, PUNY CHILDREN!" Ray demanded of the students, who took the villain's threats as a case of an old man gone senile. The laughs of the entire student body angered the teacher, who stared literal daggers at the kids. The deadly stare pinned the kids to the ground as the pain spread around each nerve of their bodies. Ray Thompson commanded his robots to take over the school as the villain laughed maniacally.

*CRASH*

*POW!*

*BOOM!*

Each robot fell down to the ground and exploded as Mud-Slide and Plain Pain dashed around and sliced and crushed each one into a scrap heap. Ray, distracted and in shock, tried to dash towards the exit. But he was intercepted by Solar Flare, who lit his fist alight and knocked the villain down into the hall! He landed in the scrap heap of his own inventions, right before Principal Schulz walked over towards the defeated teacher...

"Ray...you're fired..." Schulz plainly put.

...former teacher...

*Present*

"...I took full advantage of my situation..."

"Well hey, Thompson...your expertise on robotics may prove useful to us..." Joseph said with a grin. "How about for a bit of money, you do a bit of work for us? Whattya say?" The tycoon offered the former teacher. He extended his hand with a grin, but the teacher was still very skeptical of the deal. Why were they offering him something when he had just tried to rob them of their money? But this thought quickly passed away as Ray thought of the money he could get.

"Deal, gentlemen..." Ray shook his hand with Agate and Jones, but there was another question brought up.

"What's in the box, Ray?" Agate asked, prompting Ray to look down due to habit.

"Oh. This is just an invention I plan on executing soon." Ray said with a grin and a shifty look in his eyes. The tycoons just paid it no mind and had the butler point Ray towards his new working quarters. Jones looked at Agate with the same squint and smile Agate was giving him.

"Another pawn?" Jones asked. Agate just chuckled.

"Another pawn." He smiled as he winked.

*Compound*  
"Bean…we have to go rescue Ricky. He has several bits of info that could jeopardize our entire operation!" Lucy said as the P-Nuts were ready to attack The Brotherhood. Bean was a bit apprehensive to an all-out strike without actual facts first.

"But you know NOTHING about the whereabouts of JoGate, their base, their layout, their traps, ANYTHING! You might as well throw a dart at a map!" Bean argued. Michael pulled out a dart, but Benedict put his arm down, realizing the stupid joke.

"Well, my money is on The JoGate Industries HQ." Sally said. "HQ means Headquarters, which is where heads of quarter companies go to talk about important things! And I think the heads of THOSE quarters may be behind The Brotherhood!" Charlie Brown stayed silent as Liz put up a sign with pictures of a screw, and then a ball.

"So you think JoGate Industries is involved with Brotherhood?" Bean said. Lucy agreed as well.  
"JoGate are the fathers of the two braggart leaders! OF COURSE they're going to be funding them!" Lucy said.

"I say we search for it." Peppermint Patty said. "He's weird, but he's important! He's also a bit of our friend!" The kids thought some more, since they knew nothing about the bases's area. Suddenly a door bell rung. The kids sprang up as they ran over to the monitor to see who was at the door.

"HEEEEEEEEEY!"

The kids looked at the monitor to see a pale, chubby kid with messy brown hair and a green shirt with different heroes on it and "Fan" on the front. He had a necklace with a peanut emblem, five rings on his right hand that spell out "PNUTS" and sported a somewhat big nose. The P-Nuts groan as they recognize the poor chubster at the door.

"Boyle…" Liz moaned as the heroes slump down and hit the ground. Bean was a bit confused at this new development.

"Boyle?" He said with some confusion in his voice.

"Ugh…some fanboy who latched onto us during one fight we had with The Brotherhood last week…" Lucy groaned. "He won't leave us alone!"

Charlie Brown looked at the monitor, but didn't seem to groan in disgust. "I actually don't mind Harold Boyle…I kind of like the idea of a fan. I never had one of those before…"

Lucy, always ready to shoot Brown down emotionally, snapped back. "Of course, Charlie Brown! You aren't necessarily someone who neither I nor anyone would want to emulate!"  
Brown groaned in despair as he just wished Lucy would respect him at least once in the days of his life. Peppermint Patty and Liz each stared down Lucy with daggers in their eyes. Linus piped up.

"Um, guys…what are we going to do about Harold?" He said as he caressed his blanket carefully. Benedict got up and spoke into the intercom.

"Harold…go away, please." Benedict said, which Harold just recognized as Fireblaze's voice. Harold spazzed out in the most geekish way possible.

"GEEEEH! Fireblaze, can I come in and get your autographs?" Harold asked. "And can I join The P-Nuts?"

"NO! GO AWAY!" Benedict ended the talk as he and the others tried thinking of a plan to find The JoGate base. The group figured that they might as well go deep in and try and find clues. Marcie, Benedict, and Linus decided to go search for clues. They each tapped into their P-Morphs (Marcie's glasses, Benedict's armband, and Linus's blanket). Psionic Girl, Dirt Magnet, H2O, and The Blanket flew out of the top of the compound as Harold Boyle spotted them and excitedly cheered.

The three heroes decided to check in one general area, the scene of the crime. Fireblaze concluded that Ricky must've been kidnapped from his home. Where else could he have been taken from? The kid barely leaves his house. And when he does, it's only for school. Yesterday was Saturday, so he definitely didn't go anywhere. And even the parents acknowledged that someone must've broken into their home. Blanket started his search in the backyard, while H20 checked in the air around the house. Dirt Magnet did his best to uncover every piece of dirt to see if any clues were near. Psionic Girl, meanwhile, used her psionic sight to look into Ricky's room. It was practicaly clean, as if no one had even lived in there in the first place.

"Nothing..." Marcie said as she floated down to the ground near her friends. H20, The Blanket,, Psionic Girl, and Dirt Magnet could find not one shred of a clue. They collectively groaned in frustration in signature Peanuts fashion as they walked together towards some bushes. A pair of eyes watched them intently.

"It's like they didn't even come here!" The Blanket said. "The crime scene here is TOO clean!"

Psionic Girl spoke up. "I can sense no trace of them. Ricky's room is spotless. It's almost as if they CLEANED it!"

"It may be that The Brotherhood cleaned up the crime scene before leaving." Dirt Magnet said.

"Yeah, like THAT'LL happen without his HAWK of a mom wondering what's happening!" H20 said with a scoff. "She used to teach our third grade class! I couldn't SNIFFLE without her looking over at me! She would've heard SOMETHING! That is...if there was a struggle..."

"I say we continue the search. Maybe something is nearby." The Blanket said as they all went across the street and search for clues.

Lucy looked over into her corner of the bushes, searching and rustling through the leaves. Scanning the area, she could see nothing but dirt, grass, caterpillars, a pair of yellow eyes, an old copy of "Death Comix"…wait…what…

Lucy whips her over to the pair of yellow, creature eyes that seemed to have fixed their gaze on her.

"AAAAAAAH!"

The other three heroes looked over to find Lucy blasting jet upon jet of water blasts at the shaking bush! Before they were about to question the sanity of their teammate, H20 tumbled to the ground as she was pounced upon by a tiger!

"GAH! H2O!" The Blanket yelled out before using his blanket as a lasso to tie the tiger up. The creature managed to dodge the cloth, but not before Lucy launched the tiger into the air with a water jet! As the tiger fell back down to the earth, Lucy put down several shards of ice that formed a circle for which the tiger to land in and become entrapped! The tiger landed in the ice jail, hitting the concrete of the street with a large thud! It got up and began scratching and clawing its way through the ice with little to no luck. Lucy panted and huffed as the tiger began to tire out. The heroes got closer to it, and noticed several things.  
First, it didn't actually seem like a tiger. It looked like a boy with tiger fur. He was the same size as a tiger, and had sharp teeth, orange fur, black stripes, and tail. But this tiger sported a severely torn orange shirt, torn white shorts, and had scruffy fur on his head that resembled a boy's. It had thumbs, and they seemed to be opposable. But they also noticed a few scratch marks, and a brand on his hind leg. Upon further inspection, the brand looked like The Brotherhood Logo, which was a dark purple B with a thin yellow ring around it. The heroes growled at the fact that the symbol of The Brotherhood was right there on the hind leg of the poor tiger boy. Psionic Girl, who looked into the misty and saddened eyes of the creature, took off her glove and put her hand on the head of the tiger. Her eyes glowed a light purple glow as she saw into the memories of the tiger.

The first imagery was a boy left at an orphanage after the death of his parents. She saw the boy grow up distant and lonely, as the other orphans didn't bother to play with him or even speak to him. She noticed that the boy, who she found out was named Simba Smith, didn't really talk and didn't do much.  
As he grew up, he went to school, but the loneliness was the same as always. Marcie saw Simba go to the zoo with a few orphans when he was four. Simba leaned over the tiger enclosure…and fell! Person after person ran frantic as the boy did nothing but innocently look at the tigers. The beasts, rather than eat him, nuzzled him and took him in as his own. Marcie continued the saga of the boy and his beasts as he continued to visit them every week after dark.

Marcie then sees a day most familiar to him and everyone else. She sees Simba being mistreated by Lucy before they go to class. Marcie then sees numerous students drop like flies, Simba and herself included. Simba stays awake as much as he can before passing out. Simba wakes up in the hospital, but feels no different than before.

However, Marcie sees Simba a week later in the tiger cage. During the visit, Simba passes out near the cage. The next day, Simba wakes up and finds himself to be some form of tiger. Zookeepers and the like find the strange animal and chase him away into the woods, where he currently is trying to survive. Marcie took this as what must've happened that turned Simba into this beast. Marcie then sees a couple of poachers attempt to catch Simba. As the poachers take him away, Solar Flare arrives and stops the two from taking the animal away. Simba runs away and flees into the woods. Marcie remembered this as The first heroic thing The P-Nuts did.

Marcie then sees Simba wandering in the woods after one of his zoo visits. He falls asleep, but shortly after, a couple of poachers once again try to kidnap Simba. This time, however, one poacher opens a dark portal underneath them that transports them to the Agate Mansion, which houses The Brotherhood Base. She finds out that Simba was nearly brutalized by the poachers, who were revealed to be Joe and Thibault, until he complied to their commands. Marcie then sees a battle with Shade and Force. Flare, Fireblaze, and H2O attack the two with incredible vigor, but are intercepted by Simba, who is now branded with The Brotherhood logo. Marcie sees the tiger use his massive strength to viciously attack The P-Nuts trio until they couldn't fight back. Simba went for another strike, but halts his attack as he realizes what he's doing. Marcie can tell this as his humanity coming back into play. Simba, now being whipped by Joe Agate, turns around and pounces on the villains. Simba lunges again, but is pushed back with incredible energy by Thibault. The two villains leave in a shadowy portal as Simba runs away before The P-Nuts could get to him. Marcie then sees Simba being teleported away to the Agate mansion by Vanishing Vixen. The Brotherhood in its entirety beat upon the poor tiger before throwing him out of the mansion to die. Marcie's eyes well up with tears at this scene, but notices Simba's will to survive as he gets up and manages to limp off.

Later, she sees Simba just resting in a bush. Tired, weak, and hungry, Simba tries to sleep. But he's interrupted by a happening down the street. He sees Tony Smith being kidnapped by The Tennis Squad, the boy struggling to get free. Simba decides to run after them, but only manages to get a few miles before tiring out and falling asleep. Simba wakes up at night that same day and looks over into the house across the street. He sees a a girl appearing in the boy's bedroom while he was getting ready for bed and grabbing him before teleporting out. Simba fell right back asleep after this point, and awoke later to the sounds of reporters the next day. Simba fell asleep right after that and woke up later when Lucy was spying in the bushes.

Now finished with the mind reading, Psionic Girl lets go of Simba's head and looks at her teammates.

"He needs our help, guys…" She says while levitating the poor creature boy out of the entrapment and flying off towards The Compound with no other words said to her friends.

The other three followed her footsteps and flew back to the compound, where they turned back into civilians, but NOT before spying HAROLD BOYLE in the lab! Seeing that the others were in hero form, the four quickly morphed back and met back up with their team. Lucy was the first to say something.  
"YOU IDIOTS! We can't leave you for ten minutes without THIS in our base?" H2O fussed, which came as no surprise…

"H20, we tried to keep him down" Fireblaze said, "…but apparently, Harold has…"

"SUPER POWEEEEEERS!" The fanboy cheered as he excitedly shot lethal heat blasts from his hands into the air, almost hitting someone. Due to the reflective surfaces of the lab, the four heat blasts bounced around the room, nearly hitting one of our jumpy heroes on numerous occasions. Finally, one blast managed to strike H2O in the butt, which made her yelp. H2O looked over at Harold with a clenched fist and gritted teeth. She stomped over to the excited fanboy, but is stopped by Plain Pain.

"STOP, H20!" She said, standing in front of her with her hands out.

"Oh no, Pain, Boyle's getting SLUGGED!" H2O raised a fist and was ready to throw it, but Pain whispered in her ear.

"Chuck likes him! Please don't hit him!"  
This piece of news did nothing but to anger the girl even more.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE ACTUALLY LIKES HIM? SINCE WHEN DID I CARE WHAT HE LIKED?" H2O yelled out, but she received a rough push from Pain as a result.

"Lucille!" She whispered. "LOOK!" Pain directed H2O to a scene of Solar Flare regaling Harold with stories oh heroism.

"Well, I then took Shade and I slammed his face against a wall! It felt good…" Flare said with an added confidence boost. Harold did nothing but listen attentively as the P-Nuts leader spoke of his heroics. H2O sighed before lowering her fist.

"Fine. But Boyle is HIS problem. He messes with me, that blockhead Flare gets slugged, you got that?" She said to Pain, who nodded her head. Over on the medical table, Professor Bean watched over monitor readings and blood samples as Red Cross (Frieda) heals Simba. Psionic Girl walks over to see the progress.

"He's healing just fine. He should be ready in a minute or two." Red Cross said with a smile. Psionic Girl happily walks over to Bean, who is looking over the gas and Simba's DNA.

"What do you see, doc?" PG said. "Anything weird or out of the ordinary for our big cat friend?"

Bean looks up from the telescope and shows a screen projection. "Well the Neomindium, as you all know, is the gas turned solid that merges with your DNA and makes you the super beings that you are"

"AFFIRMATIVE!" Harold yells out before being shushed by everyone.

"Well, from what Marc-I mean, Psionic Girl, told me…as Simba hung out with the creatures and the powers had their delayed effects, the Neomondium finally solidified, but with the bits and pieces of the environment around him affecting his transformation. Neomondium is highly adaptable and reacts just as well with the imagination and mind of the person it's infecting. This boy loved tigers. He hung out with tigers. The tiger's environment was around him for almost every week of his life. The Neomindium simply attached to his imagination and tiny pieces of tiger dna and merged together to form the creature you see here today."

Simba gets up after a nice healing and runs over to Psionic Girl before giving her licks and what cuddles. He stands on his hind legs and hugs her before getting back on all fours and laying at her feet. Man Of The Wild simply slides over to Marcie and snickers…"PG has a boyfriend…" Psionic Girl perks up after hearing this and immediately denies it.

"No no…I couldn't…" She said with a blush, "He's a creature and I'm a nearly developed female…it couldn't work…" She said, adjusting her mask.

"Hey, Marcie…" Guardian said, "You said you found out who took Ricky and where they took him?"

"Yes, Guardian. Vanishing Vixen took him." Psionic Girl then covered Harold's ears. "And then she took him to The Agate Mansion. That's where The Brotherhood hide out!"  
"Huzzah!" Shining Knight said as he drew his sword. "We have found the castle of the evil wizards! Now, make haste! We mustn't keep the philosopher waiting!"

"I agree with Knight!" Lighthawk said. "We need to go help Ricky now!"

Solar Flare got up and made his official command. "Okay, I have a plan! Me, Lighthawk, Plain Pain, The Blanket, H20, Fireblaze, Madam Plant, The Guardian, and Time Lord will go through the top. The rest of you will tunnel through the bottom with Dirt Magnet. We need a map of the place as well. We don't know which room he'll be in."

"Flare's right." Fireblaze said. "And we've seen the size of The Agate Mansion…those Agates know how to spend…so we need a sort of schematic."

"I'll hack The Agate Mansion security system and get a few maps for you guys." Bean said. "You just go out and do your thing." The P-Nuts nodded in agreement to the plan and ran towards the door. Boyle, however, ran forward with them.

"I wanna come too!" He said to Flare, who really had a hard time saying no. H2O walked over to the two.

"Allow me, Flare, since you always have a hard time saying this…" She turned to Harold and drew in a breath…"NO!" She yelled out, sending the boy tumbling backwards. She ran forward with the rest of the heroes, leaving Flare to look up and say "Good Grief…" before flying off with his team.

*Agate Mansion*

"Alright, are you guys in position?" Plain Pain asked Flare over a walkie talkie, who responded with a yes. "Good, we'll start tunneling now." Pain got off and looked over to Dirt Magnet. "Alright, Pig Pen. Your turn."

Magnet prepped himself for the mission as he stretched some muscles. "I shall do my best to tunnel us under the mansion. But beware, as large deposits of earth can fall onto us and crush us under its grasp. Similar to The Ocean, Mother Earth can be very unforgiving."

"Yeah, yeah, just start pushing dirt." Pain demanded of Magnet, who began tunneling an underground path for Pain, Psionic Girl, Man of the Wild, Shining Knight, Fireblaze, and Red Cross. Dirt Magnet used his power to control earth to shift and move the dirt around him as he created a tunnel, which was kept up by a forcefield created by Psionic Girl that surrounded them. The dirt is held up by the force field as they pass through the tunnel.

Im the skies, a team was tasked with invading through the roof. Solar Flare, H20, The Blanket, Madam Plant, The Guardian, Lighthawk, Time Lord, and Hero flew to the roof (Time Lord happily hitching a ride on Lighthawk's back). The sky team lands on the roof, and are now tasked with creating an entrance into the mansion. Guardian uses a tiny, concentrated beam of energy and creates a clean circle that creates a hole into the house. Each hero goes through the roof at the same time as Fireblaze creates a hole through the bottom floor of the house that gets the ground team into the bottom floor. As ground team leaves the hole, however, a certain boy pops up through the ground with a sly and eager grin.

The sky team looks around the top floor of the mansion, filled with a seemingly endless amount of rooms, in order to find a room that could possibly have Ricky hiding in it. With each room they bust into, the lack of of Ricky lowers the chance of them finding him on the top floor.

But it was better than what the ground team got...

"...Crap."

Plain Pain mumbled as the team encountered Mr. Fabulous with Quarterbash, being supported by Ember, Zap, and Hammer Space. Power Drain watched in the shadows along with Melter Mask as Force and Shade watched in the private room with Zack.

"We walked right into their base..." Fireblaze said as the villains readied themselves.

"Well well well!" Hammer Space jumped into the faces of the heroes, "What do we haaave heeeeeere? Heroes ACTUALLY VISITING US? I feel so special!"

"Twas a foolhardy way to get trapped, don't you agree?" Shining Knight said as the hero group stepped back. Quarterbash readied his helmet.

"Just like the football team, eh Fabulous?" He said, looking over to Mr. Fabulous.

"Throw me one of these punks and I'll do what I do best...run 'em down!" Mr. Fabulous said.

Ember and Zap laughed in the background as Melter groaned in frustration.

"Where's Brown...he should've been here..." He said. "He must be somewhere here." Melter looked over into Force and Shade's room and spied a few cameras, spotting Solar Flare and team upstairs. Melter Mask grinned behind his metal mask and walked up the steps to "greet" his sworn enemy. Drain just scoffed and continued to watch the pre-fight show.

"Alright, where's Ricky Powell?" Fireblaze asked the villains, who acted as if they didn't know what he was talking about.

"Ricky Powell...the nerd at school? Never seen him." Quarterbash answered as he lowered his head.

"You know where he is, I'm sure! So tell us, or I'll slug you into the offseason!" Threatened Plain Pain, who readied her fists to meet the ready to charge Quarterbash. Hammer Space jumped on Pain's shoulders, surprising the young heroine.

"He said we don't know, Plain Pain in the Ass, so please leave us be!" She jumped and used her legs to flip Plain Pain into a large group of boxes, sending her through the pile and making it fall onto her.

"Down! Set! HIKE!" Quarterbash threw a metal football at Fireblaze that sent him crashing into the same box pile that Plain Pain went through! Psionic Girl went to help, but was intercepted by Zap! Ember, meanwhile, was nowhere to be found. In the private room, Force and Shade were talking with Zack.

"So...they're the one who attacked me whenever I turned into a monster?" Zack asked his friends. They nodded yes, affirming Zack's worst fear. The boy let his anger rise as Shade and Force told him more.

"They act like heroes...but all they do is meddle..." Shade said as he floated around the room in his shadowy manner.

"Yeah, man! You HAVE to help us in our fight!" Force said as Zack began to let the rage and blood form around him.

"Thanks pal...welcome to the gang..." Shade congratulated their friend as the transformation was completed and Psychosis barged out of the room, ready to thrash and throttle some necks! Wild morphed into a Yeti, but was no match as Psychosis grabbed him and suplexed him into a wall!

In the doorway outside the room, the young figure who snuck in after the P-Nuts was watching the fight. The action made him extremely excited...until a mysterious hand snatched him away from the action.

Upstairs, the sky team had an uneventful time. They met no one who could harm them, but they were being watched carefully.

"Mr. Jones, I think we should show these heroes that breaking and entering isn't a very heroic thing." Mr. Agate said. Mr. Jones grinned devilishly as he opened a door from the control panel.

The heroes hear a giant roar from behind them, which causes them to turn around to...

...THE KAIGU!

The heroes brace themselves for a brawl as the creature steps in from an open door.

"Solar Flare!"

The young hero looked around as the intercom went off again. The heroes could easily recognize the voice.

"It is I! Mr. Mean! And I have EXACTLY what you came here for!" Solar Flare listened closely as Mr. Mean continued. "Ricky Powell is with me! And I know how much you want him!" Flare grinned happily, but then Mean put out this shocking news. "But I have another guest...a certain... Harold Boyle." Flare perked up as Mean said some more information. "Both are strapped to a chair, ready to be put through the worst torture in their lives. My Mean Beam is powered by enough of my power to put the entirety Mexico City in pain! And it is set to go off in twenty minutes! See if you can beat my little game! Hahahahaha!"

Solar Flare growled angrily as he looked over to his team, who encouraged him to go after Mean.

"You have to get Powell, big brother!" Madam Plant said.

"Yeah, Flare. We'll be okay. You go finish our mission." Blanket said.

H2O simply chuckled. "Alright, Blockhead...go on. Just don't screw this up." She looked away at The Kaigu, who was ready to charge at the heroes. Solar Flare ran off to go get the two trapped kids. During his run, he thought...

"Does Lucy actually trust me?" He thought. "I wonder if that was her being a jerk or her actually putting her trust in me for the very first time..."

Flare ran down the top floor, opening every door he could, but could find no Powell or Boyle. He ran down to the second floor through a flight of steps that took an extra two minutes to go down. He reached the floor and-

"BROWN!"

Flare's heart stopped momentarily as he recognized that yell from the school fight. He turned slowly to see Melter Mask, standing behind him with a hand full of magma. Flare, knowing he had no time to fight him, turned back around and ran-

"Hey, Blockhead..."

Flare was stopped in his tracks once again...this time by Ember, who had followed Melter upstairs.

"Wha...Violet?" Melter said in amazement. "I can handle Brown myself...

Ember chuckled to herself. "I know, Melty...but I enjoy watching..." She put uo a devilish grin, matching Melter Mask's, as the young masked villain ran at breakneck speed towards Flare so he could melt his face off. While knowing he had no time, Flare was stuck between to hot heads and knew he couldn't get pass them without a fight.

"Good grief...of course this happens to me." He said to himself, groaning at the same time.

*Outside The Mansion*

Vanishing Vixen teleported to a safe location outside of The Agate Mansion, counting the money she got from stealing Ricky, taking Psychosis, and her own personal profits from being a diamond thief. She laid on a rock and counted the money as she contemplated about her current heist.  
"Hehehe…JoGate's on my speed dial…I got my own heist…and even met a nice little hero man…Solar Flare…" She said, lost in her own thoughts.

"I think it's high time you began doing what you NEED to do and turn yourself in…"

Vixen jumped up immediately and got into a stance to fight as she looked around for the source of the deep voice. She looked around, but saw no one. She looked up, down, and around her area, but could spot no being around her. A Shadowy figure walked out from among the trees and confronted Vixen, who turned around as soon as she heard the crunching of leaves underneath the figures feet. She turned around to see a tall person in a trench coat and fedora. His face was literally pitch black, which Vixen figured it must've been the fedora's shadowing his face. He wore black gloves and black cargo pants, with black boots to fit the ensemble. Vixen laughed for a second as she kept her guard up.

"Oh? And will you be the one turning me in, 'officer'?" She teased, laughing while the mysterious man stood perfectly still. He looked up, frightening Vixen with his literally pitch black face. He raised his hand and made it glow in a radiant blue light. Vixen looked on in wonder as the figure generated a blue ball of energy. The man then formed the energy into a gun, which surprised the Vanishing Vixen. The man raised the energy weapon and pointed it at her, aiming for her forehead.

"I won't turn you in. I'll beat you so bad, that you'll want to turn yourself in."

***BANG!***

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay! But now I'm back! For a minute :D

The next episode? Soon hopefully!

Thanks For Waiting! Thanks For Reading! Please Review!


	9. Episode 3

A/N: Am I back? Hmm...oh...yep, I'm back! :D

Hope you enjoy the big 'ole fight! :D

* * *

**Episode 3:**

**You're on the Clock, Charlie Brown!**

"Of course...of all MY luck. I'D be the one to have to rescue people in trouble...and I'D have to be the one to get a roadblock...and I'D have to be the one to get TWO ROAD BLOCKS!"

This was all Charlie Brown/Solar Flare could think about as he dodged flame ball after flame ball from Sebastian/Melter Mask and Violet/Ember. Harold Boyle and Ricky Powell, two kids trapped in a room by Mr. Mean, were about to be put through excruciating pain through a timed "Mean Beam" aimed at them. Brown already wasted six minutes opening doors, going down flights of steps, and now dodging flame based attacks.

TIME LEFT: 15:12

"Dangit, I have to trick them...but I'm Charlie Brown! How in the name of Joe Schlablotnik am I gonna do that with these two psychos?"

Flare immediately spied a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling, which caused the wheels in his head to start spinning. But Ember's fire breathe ended Flare's train of thought, having him dodge the flame attack, but also had him fly right into a magma punch from Flare. The hero hit the ground hard, and found his right cheek singed and part of his mask melted. Melter Mask and Ember stood over-top of Charlie Brown, Ember sporting a triumphant grin and Melter Mask a vengeful scowl.

"Charlie Brown...I've waited anxiously to FINALLY have you defeated and on your back. Now I can give you the treatment people like you so kindly deserve. I've been working on some moves. A special move, mind you. Think of it as like a special technique. Something I've perfected over the past few weeks. And now that you're immobilized, I can finally test it out on you."

As Melter continued on his tangent, Flare looked up to see the chandelier once again. Brown lifted his hand up and blasted a solar beam upward. Melter and Ember sidestepped the attack, thinking themselves "the wiser" of Flare.

Ember scoffed, "Brown, did you think that as going to-"

The beam made it's mark and created an array of bright and blinding lights that hindered the vision of the two villains. Flare, having enhanced UV lenses in his visor, was unharmed, enabling him to roll and then run away.

"I gotta get away from these weirdos. I'm going to send a couple more beams towards the chandelier, so I should get enough time to go search these rooms for Boyle and Powell." Flare thought to himself as he ran off, leaving Melter and Ember behind. He opened several doors on that floor, not seeing anything in each one. Time was dangerously ticking down...

TIME LEFT: 9:55

On the top floor, Sky Team was actually doing well against The Kaigu this time. Lighthawk manifested a light chain and wrapped it around Kaigu's neck. Time Lord helped Lighthawk pull on Kaigu, while Madam Plant wrapped a vine around his waist. The Blanket elongated his blanket and wrapped it around The Kaigu's feet. With Hero blasting gusts of wind at his back along with Guardian beaming him down at his back, Kaigu came tumbling down with a giant CRASH which shook the room. The heroes, a bit gassed out, looked upon their handywork.

Lighthawk smiled, "Well that wasn't like last time where we got HILARIOUSLY murdered by-"

"Yeah yeah, don't bring it up..." Guardian said with a hint of embarressment.

Sally/Madam Plant looked around very confused, "Where's H2O?" She asked, wondering where Lucy/H2O had run off to.

Linus/The Blanket responded, "She said she had something important she needed to attend to while here."

"Well she missed out on my epic fighting skills!" Plant began going off on one of her imaginative spiels again, all while unbeknownst to them, a certain monster was coming to...

"...And I can change our name from The P-Nuts...yuck...who names something after Peanuts? I guess if you're hungry or a starving artist..." The beast broke off from its shackles and stood tall right over Madam Plant, who was so busy talking she couldn't notice the shadow. "SPEAKING of starving artists, why are they starving? Why don't they eat? Is it cause they spend too much time painting?"

Blanket yelled out, "SALLY!"

She stopped her speaking and yelled, "Sweet Baboo, don't interrupt me when I'm materializing!"

Blanket groaned. "ONE...You don't even know what materializing MEANS!...And TWO...LOOK OUT!"

Blanket ran and tackled Plant out of the path of The Kaigu's Atomic Breath! The two barely made it out of the beam's path, but Blanket took a look at his blue cloth, and noticed a corner was burnt off by the blast. Blanket turned back to Plant with a disappointed frown, but all she could do was sheepishly grin.

Downstairs, the Ground Team and some villains fought in the basement, but Psychosis quickly turned it into a team vs. Him ordeal, while the other villains just watched. Psychosis tossed around Mickey/Man of the Wild while he was morphed as a tiger, but Pig Pen/Dirt Magnet caused the ground around the monster's feet to rise up and entrap him. Peppermint Patty/Plain Pain jumped into the air and landed a vicious haymaker to the large jaw of Psychosis. The lizard broke free from the ground trap and shot spikes towards Plain Pain. Marcie/Psionic Girl stopped the spikes in midair telepathically and turned them around to face the monster. She blasted them right back into its face, but The Kaigu grabbed his own spikes and SNAPPED them like twigs. Benedict/Fireblaze heated up his own hands to scorching levels and touched the back of the lizard, sending it roaring and flailing due to its burns. Man of the Wild morphs into a kangaroo and dropkicks Psychosis into a wall! Plain Pain points towards the villains and taunts them.

"We kicked your little gecko's butt! Now who'd like to be next?" She challenged, the team chuckling and laughing to themselves.

Freddie Fabulous/Mr. Fabulous spoke with a grin, "I think Psychosis wants his turn still. You better oblige him."

Pain and the rest of the heroes turn around to see Psychosis barreling towards them at breakneck speed. Psionic Girl can only say one thing.

"Sir...I think we're-"

PWNED!

Pain, Wild, Psionic, Magnet, and Fireblaze flew and fell like bowling pins after the charge from Psychosis...but there was another fight going on in the same room. A powerful fist fight between Percy/Shining Knight of Birchwood and Matt/Quarterbash, who became rivals during the course of the Protectors-Brotherhood battles. Shining Knight landed a hard right and tried to follow it up with another haymaker, but Quarterbash ducked it and headbutted Knight right in the chest. The move barely hurt Knight, but severely dented his armor. Quarterbash jumped into the air and got DEALT a HUGE uppercut from Knight, sending him half way across the room!

Outside, meanwhile, a tiny fight between Vixen and a mystery man went on, with Vixen mostly just dodging bullets from this mystery man's gun. Vixen jumped into the air and kicked the man away, landing a heel boot across his face. Mystery spits out a bit of blood and ducks under one kick from Vixen, grabs her leg, and violently slams her against a tree. But he isn't done, grabbing her again and wailing at the tree with the girl's body. Vixen, her abilities not good for high thresholds of pain, screams and cries at the amount of pain she's in after the man continues to wallop her against a tree. Vixen phases herself through the tree and the man's hands, slipping free and under the ground. The man tries to search around for her, but gets a punch to the stomach. He looks around again, trying to find any sign of her...and gets a kick to the face with a heeled shoe. The mystery man sees no one, but gets shot after shot to his stomach and back. Finally, he receives a slap to his face.

"Someone should've told you to NEVER hit a lady. NEVER!" Vixen's voice was heard, but the man could see no sign of her. A sigh could be heard from Vixen. "Invisible...duh. Intangibility Invisibility, Teleportation...I am the ultimate thief, spy, and even fighter. Ya can't hit what ya can't see!"

The mystery man turned left and actually landed a hard right to the jaw of the girl, which sent her flying into the hard brick exterior of The Agate Mansion. The hard shot destabilized her invisibility and made her visible again. The ma cracked his knuckles and "looked" down at her as he rubbed her cheek.

"I may not be able to hit what I can't see...but I can hit what I can HEAR..." He said before grabbing her and getting STABBED in the side! Vixen, brandishing a small knife in the sleeve of her catsuit, smiles evilly as she stands over-top of the man.

"I also make a pretty mean assassin, huh?" She said, grinning evilly while ready to make the final kill. Suddenly, a piercing, shrill screech was heard, pushing Vixen far away from the mystery man. The man looked to his right to find Schroeder/Sonic Boom walking up. Boom looked over to Vixen, who blew a raspberry at him before teleporting away. The mystery man tried to walk away, but Boom stopped him.

"Stop...don't move. I know someone who can help. She's inside that building. Let me go get her." He said, running into the mansion/battlefield.

Schroeder ran inside and busted down door after door with his sonic charges before making it down into the basement. He dodged a giant lizard claw from Psychosis before grabbing Frieda/Red Cross and running out of the building.

Psychosis ran as fast as he could into the heroes, barreling towards them at incredible speeds. Man of the Wild morphed into a triceratops and ran full speed at Psychosis. The two animals ran right into each other with a loud "CRASH!" that shook the room! Both pushed with all their might, each using every reserve of strength they had. But finally...Psychosis began losing his footing. He began sliding backwards as MotW pushed back more and more with his triceratops horns. Finally, the dinosaur boy threw Psychosis clear across the room right into Plain Pain...who grabbed him, threw him into the air, and SOCKED him right into the tiny room where the villains were watching the match! Psychosis crashed right into the room and right onto his own teammates, trapping them under his body and the room's rubble.

Meanwhile, Quarterbash throws his metal football at Knight, adding as much force as he can so it can take his head clean off. Shining Knight pulled out a shield from behind his back and readied it for the football.

"As they say in these modern times..." Knight said as he got into a slight crouching stance...

"Hey batter batter, hey batter batter...SWING!"

Percy SWINGS his shield at the ball, the loud CLANG can be heard all across the room! The shield breaks in half, but the football is smacked right back at Quarterbash, who gets smacked right through a wall, knocking him out effectively! Shining Knight looks at his shield (or his two halves of a shield) and sighs at the loss. Plain Pain walks up to him and puts her hands on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Knight, we'll get you a new one." She said, "Now let's go join up with our team. Apparently they know where Ricky is!"

The Ground Team runs upstairs, but not before Psionic Girl runs back down the steps and turns the light off in the basement, leaving the out and dazed villains in the dark.

"Gotta conserve energy." She said earnestly before running back upstairs.

TIME LEFT: 6:36

Mr. Mean was laughing heavily at Solar Flare's difficulty at finding him. He looked at Boyle and Powell and then looked back at his Mean Beam nearly charged.

"Ain't this a funny time!" Mr. Mean said as he laughed a bit more. "The hero won't make it! The bad guy FINALLY wins the day!"

But little did he know...a blue lizard creature with scales slowly walks up behind the "doctor". The evil ex-teacher turns around and turns pale as the monster gives him a loud "ROOOOOOAR!"

Sky Team was STILL having trouble with The Kaigu, knowing that simply chaining him down doesn't work (just like the other lizard beasts...). The Blanket morphs his blanket into a large hammer and BONKED The Kaigu in the head, but to no avail. Guardian and Lighthawk shot beams at opposite sides of Kaigu, thinking the two energy beams would be enough to take him to his knees. Kaigu, at first, responded in pain...but sooner or later, the monster was able to power out of the beams and respond with his own Atomic Breath! The heroes dodged the blast, and then decided to do one last ditch move...

"DOGPIIILE!" Madam Plant yelled as she conjured up several long vines with thorns and charge at the monster. Guardian surrounded his body in energy and flew right at it, while Blanket turned his blanket into giant spiked fists. Hero summoned a mighty wind and had it surround his hands for a powerful attack. Lighthawk conjured a giant light hammer with the words "Big Mama" written across it and slowly walked over to it. And Time Lord...grabbed a potted plant and charged crazily into the battle. They each grabbed onto the monster, hoping to slow its attacks and moves. But the longer they hung on, the angrier the monster got. But NOTHING seemed to stop it! The monster just would not go down!

"What IS IT with this thing!?" Guardian said. "Does it have a weakness?"

"Yeah, it does!" Lighthawk answered as she was being shaken around on its back, "It's called 'losing'! Which is why it NEVER does it!"

"Well this is great! We rushed in with no plan! What else do we do?" Hero said.

"I dunno, Mr. No Imagination, YOU figure it out!" Time Lord yelled to Hero.

Madam Plant screamed, "Sweet Baboo, DO SOMETHING!"

"Oh, like what? Magically win the fight?" Blanket said with a tinge of apprehension. A loud gong noise could be heard, which startled the team. "What was that?"

"Sounded like a gong..." Guardian said, still confused.

Time Lord answered. "Oh, it's an ancient Chinese spiritual clock. Or...a gong. They do sell automated ones these days. The new modern ones have different gongs for each time. Judging by sound...I'm gonna say...it is 10:00!"

"Oh wow..." Lighthawk groaned, "We need ideas, and you're spouting off clock info? Time Lord, if you can actually DO something useful here, I'll give you a big 'ole wet kiss!"

But suddenly...

The Kaigu shook them off and stood still...

"10:00? Mom!" A thought inside Kaigu's head went. It began to speed off towards a wall, crashing through it and running off into the night. The heroes, for lack of a better term, were stumped.

"So...what was that?" Lighthawk asked.

"It ran away...that's a win, right?" Madam Plant asked as she looked at her team.

Guardian shrugged. "I guess by...forfeit?"

"That's kind of a hollow victory..." Hero said, leaning against a wall and taking his hood and mask off, tired from the fighting.

The Blanket just sighed and leaned against a wall. "Well...at least we got away...but why did it run?"

"Obviously...it was the fact that I told it the time...something that I did ACTUALLY worked." Time Lord said excitedly Time Lord glanced at Lighthawk and blushed. Lighthawk began to blush as she realized what Jimmy was saying.

"Nuh-uh! No way! That's STRETCHING it, Parr!" She said, adamant on not kissing Jimmy. But Time Lord removed his helmet and smiled.

"C'mon, Liz...can't be THAT bad to kiss Jimmy." Daniel said, removing his hood.

"Yeah, plus I really think Jimmy did have a bit to do with The Kaigu leaving. One little peck would work." Linus said. Liz removed her mask and sighed before walking towards Harold. She poked out her lips...

"Do I really have to-"

"Kiss him, you blockhead!" Yelled Sally, which made Liz turn around and give him a quick peck on the cheek. Jimmy blushed a deep red as Liz sighed and put her mask back on.

"So glad Charlie Brown didn't see that..." She said under her breath.

"Who?" Michael asked. Liz turned beet red and began to sweat.

"Erm, no one! No one! Now MOVE IT, MICHAEL! We gotta go see if the CB found the room yet!" She demanded him, pushing him down the hall. The heroes put their masks and helmets back on and sped down the hall.

In the middle floors...

TIME LEFT: 2:53

Solar Flare hadn't found the room yet, and he was most likely losing time on not only The Mean Beam, but with Ember and Melter's blinding light.

"BROOOWN!"

Welp, he lost time on one...

Solar Flare turned around and gulped as Melter Mask threw several magma balls at the ground, melting the floor Flare stood on. As he sank through the floor, Melter used his fist and commanded the magma to cool, hardening it and keeping Flare stuck to the ground. Flare struggled to break free, but Melter slowly laughed as he raised his hand and summoned magma to slowly form into a ball right above his palm.

"Solar Flare...Charlie Brown...I have waited for a good minute to do this...blinding me temporarily only made me angrier, and made me want to make your death all the more PAINFUL..." Melter Mask was holding up an ever growing ball of magma as he talked. The ball became bigger than him, and continued to grow until it reached the 20 ft. Ceiling. "You're gonna realize...you aren't a hero...you're a failure. A boy who, even before birth, was predestined to fail. No matter what you do, you're just gonna lose like you always do. Flying kites, playing sports, getting girls...you'll screw up like anything you do. And quite frankly...that all just means the universe is in the right balan-"

"Hey, Melter...may I get last words?" Flare asked.

Melter growled. "Fine, just a few. What are they?"

Flare smirked and said...

"You talk too much."

Solar Flare shot out solar eye beams, much to Melter's shock! "I didn't know he could do-"

Before Melter could finish, the beam shot at his leg and tripped him up. He landed on his back, but by looking up he could his giant Magma Bomb slowly about to crash on top of him. Melter screamed at the top of his lungs as the searing hot Magma Bomb fell onto Melter and melted him through the floor. The Bomb followed Melter down each floor, until the bottom floor. The Bob exploded in Melter's face and incapacitated him for a while. Flare shot eye beams at the ground and broke himself free from the hardened magma traps.

TIME LEFT: 0:47

CB ran at breakneck speed down the hall, opening door after door after the door, hoping to find Boyle and Powell, but no one was on that floor. CB ran to the last floor before the first floor and began searching once again.

TIME LEFT: 0:15

CB ran and opened doors as fast as he could, trying to rescue the innocents, but every door he opened was a dud.

TIME LEFT: 0:07

6!

5!

CB found one last door, and it HAD to be the room where they were! CB opened the door to find...

Lucy/H2O standing next to a destroyed Mean Beam, crushed main frame, missing Mr. Mean, and a knocked out Harold and Ricky. The timer ran out, and Solar Flare looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"Good Grief..." He said to himself. H2O was visibly ticked, more so than usual.

The two halves of the team each ran towards the room Brown and Lucy were in, but didn't enter. They watched Brown and Lucy talk about the situation at hand.

"One job, Brown...one job...and you can't even do that." She said to him, berating Charlie Brown's skills. "Why'd it even take you so long? I went to the bathroom and found this place with three minutes left. Where were YOU?"

"I was jumped by Sebastian and Violet! What else can I do?" He defended himself.

"Um, how about keep running! You can outrun those bozos! No need to fight head on!"

"I had to run from floor to floor, dodge heat based attacks, and got stuck in the floor because of magma! I had a pretty eventful time getting here!"

"So what? You stayed to fight? You ever thought about bringing backup? Calling us for help? Would've been the smart thing to do." She said as she crossed her arms. CB really had no answer for that...well, except for one...

"...Well I AM the leader. I should lead by example."

"...Y'know...you're right! Let's lead by example! Here, I'll go ahead and attempt to do something, but then fail! Because hey...with Charlie Brown leading the way, EVERYTHING will be GREAT!"

Lucy's words struck a sour note at CB's heart strings, but she wasn't done making him feel bad...

"And what's worse...I didn't even rescue him. Shocker, huh? Yeah, I came here and it LOOKED like this! Ya know what that means? Someone ran in here and did this. Someone could've killed Harold and Ricky while they were trying to get to Mr. Mean. And seeing that the marks here are claw marks, we can assume a lizard beast was here. So think about that Brown...a lizard beast...hurting them. All because of you inability to THINK! Great job, leader! Can't wait to see what you screw up next!"

H2O finished her rant and walked past Charlie Brown, bumping into his shoulder. "Pick up the kids..." she commanded him to do. Flare, devastated by Lucy's verbal onslaught, did so without hesitation and and followed her out of the room.

Outside, Red Cross finished healing the mystery man, who thanked the red head for her work.

"So..." Sonic Boom asked him, "You got a name?"

The man turned around and began to walk. "I have one, but I can't tell you. Just me The Mystery...simple to remember." He said with a thumbs up before running off into the night. Frida smiled along with Schroeder, but their smiles left as they saw a tension filled hero team leave the mansion with the two hostages.

Inside their private study, Mr. Jones and Mr. Agate watched the entire thing unfold. Mr. Mean walked in, still looking triumphant.

"So the beam failed..." Jones said. "Buuut...we got THREE things out of this."

"One of them being oh so unexpected. The dissension inside the team between the kids about Charlie Brown and his leadership. Fortunate for us. Makes our jobs SO MUCH easier." Agate said, sipping wine. "The Brotherhood lost, The Kaigu ran off unexpectedly...but we can fight another day. Especially with this new guy we're keeping tabs on." He turned his main screen to a camera showing Tobin Sinclair robbing a gas station. "Only three weeks here and he's already stirring things up. Let's keep on the whole 'Keep Tobin out of trouble' thing."

Mr. Mean stepped up and grinned evilly at his two benefactors. "Sirs, I have the ultimate machine...with the help that Ricky Powell kid gave me...I introduce to you...The P-Nuts Protectors Grim Reaper..."

Two pairs of robotic eyes stared down The two bosses, who gave off a look of extreme devilish delight as they marveled at the invention.

*Suburbs*

The P-Nuts returned Boyle to his room undetected, making it as if he never left in the first place. They returned Powell to his parents, much to their extreme gratefulness and love. They went to go get the reward money, but they refused to accept it and walked away. But CB decided to just go home. He split from the group and put his hands in his pockets as he hung his head low, strolling down the street as his friends looked on.

"Aw Chuck..." Peppermint Patty went to go talk to him, but Marcie held her back.

"I think Charles just needs some time alone." Marcie told her, which made sense to Peppermint Patty. The hero group walked off, as CB sulked down the street.

A sewer top flipped open, and Jason Krueger crawled out, only in his shorts. "Man, what a night..." He said before seeing Charlie Brown walk by. "Hey, Charlie...Brown?" CB didn't stop or look back at him, which confused the eccentric. "Strange...ah well..." Jason walked off in his half naked glory, but the smell of sewer began attracting bugs to him. "ACK! DAMN BUGS!"

CB walked all the way to his house...but unbeknownst to him, a boy in a green jacket intently watched him from the bushes...

* * *

A/N: Started on Thursday (yesterday), finished on Friday (today)...

...Like a boss...

Also, starting from now until whenever I say so...OC Applications...are OVER! No more OCs please! Too many!

And not enough Peanuts in P-Nuts? You got your wish for more Peanuts next chapter! :D just hope you aren't allergic...

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


End file.
